Persona: The Shadow of The Apocalypse
by Fictioner12
Summary: By the end of 2012, the Four Horsemen will return followed by the defeat of Nyarlathotep, Nyx, Erebus and Izanami to destroy the world once and for all. With no other choice, Philemon seek the help of four man of prophecy, Naoya Toudou: the Emperor, Tatsuya Suou: the Sun, Minato Arisato: the Universe and Yu Narukami: the World.
1. New Prophecy

Chapter 1: New Prophecy

**Distant past**: Philemon, a deity with butterfly mask has conduct an experiment with Nyarlathotep, the crawling chaos, to see if human heart can bring hope or destroy themselves. Thus, Philemon awaken the power of Persona while Nyarlathotep awaken the Shadow within human heart, taking the form of gods, demons, angels and any powerful being from legend and mythology.

**1989**: Nyarlathotep has begin to take form of human and forcing a child, Jun Kurosu to take the role as Joker. To counter this event, Philemon has put the potential of persona in Tatsuya Suou, Jun's best friend, along with Maya Amano and a few other friends of him.

**1996**:Naoya Toudou(Megami Ibunroku Persona protagonist) and his friend at St Hermelin high school, has decide to play the 'Persona' game. However, they fell unconscious during the ritual and meet Philemon, and he awaken the persona inside them. Thus, they become the first generation of persona user. During the visit to meet Maki Sonomura, a close friend of them who's bed-ridden at hospital, they were attack by a group of shadow and were sent to alternate reality by Takahisa Kandori, Nyarlathotep in disguise. The group manage to defeat him and save Maki from illness cause by her shadow self.

**1999**:Tatsuya Suou(Persona 2: Innocent Sin protagonist), now 18 years old, went to Seven Sister High to reunite with all his friend with persona potential. Together with their long lost childhood friend and also writer for teen magazine COOLEST, Maya Amano, they uncover the rumors about Joker and the Masked Circle. They finally revealed that Joker is indeed Jun Kurosu, Tatsuya best friend where he and the Masked Circle has followed the order of Nyarlathotep to fulfill the oracle of Maia, the prophecy that bring end to the world. In the end, Tatsuya and his friend defeat Nyarlathotep, but Maya was killed, and successfully end the world by the prophecy. Philemon has given them a chance to save the world by turning back time and erase all their memories. Everyone agree except Tatsuya who refuse to have his memory erase. Thus, creating alternate world where Joker and Masked Circle never exist . / Meanwhile, the Kirijo group at Tatsumi Port Island, who knows about shadow existence has conduct an experiment to harnest their power to control time-space. But they failed at the last stage of the experiment and cause an explosion to their lab. Aigis, an Anti-Shadow suppression weapon was sent to capture 'Death', the shadow that took form after the explosion. Unable to defeat the shadow, she sealed the 'Death' inside a blue haired boy, who has the potential of persona.

**2000(alternate world):** In this world, Tatsuya Suou being the only one with the memories of the original world. Maya Amano(Persona 2: Eternal Punishment protagonist) is currently pursuing a new Joker, Tatsuya Sudou, who wish to restore the memory of the original world and bring Nyarlathotep back to destroy the world. He intend to return the memories back to Maya and all persona user, but was killed by Tatsuya Suou to protect the others. Maya and Tatsuya with few other persona user, has confront Nyarlathotep once again and defeat him. At the end of story, it is revealed that Tatsuya from the original world has borrowed Tatsuya body of the new timeline in hope to seal Nyarlathotep. Nyarlathotep was banished to unknown parts but may return to destroy mankind. After finally accept to erase his memory, Tatsuya of the original world leave his alternate self body back to the way it was.

**2009**:Minato Arisato(Persona 3 protagonist), the blue hair boy who has 'Death' sealed inside him has return to his hometown, Tatsumi Port Island. There, he join SEES(Special Extracurricular Execution Squad), a group of persona user to fight shadow and uncover the secret of Dark Hour, a hidden hour that appear every night and Tartarus, a tower where shadow live and only appear during the Dark Hour at Gekkoukan High School, the school where he enrolled. He is also revealed to hold the Wild Card, a power to summon multiple persona from all arcana, and the first in history to have the power. He later meet Aigis, the robot who seal 'Death' inside him 10 years ago.

**31/12/2009**: After defeated 12 arcana shadow, Minato meet Ryoji Mochizuki, who's true shadow form is Thanatos, the greek god of death and avatar to the Great Nyx, the greek goddess of night and the mother of all shadow. He warned Minato and SEES upon the Fall, the day where Nyx will decent to the world and destroy mankind. Minato was given a choice to kill Ryoji and delay the arrival of Nyx, or to fight Nyx and prevent the end of the world. Minato choose to fight Nyx, although the chance of victory is impossible.

**31/01/2010**: At the top of Tartarus, an avatar of Nyx finally decent from the moon and SEES battle with her. Even though she was defeated, her true body was still inside the moon and begin the Fall to destroyed the world. When all hope seems lost, Igor(servant of Philemon who help persona user to fuse persona inside velvet room) help Minato to craft 'Universe' arcana, the most powerful arcana ever known, made from all his bond with his friend and ascend to Nyx true body inside the moon and miraculously seal Nyx. His soul, however, was sacrificed to unleashed the 'Great Seal'.

**05/03/2010**: In order to keep his promise to all his friend to meet again on graduation day, his keep his soul as long as possible before he return to become the 'Great Seal'. While Aigis hold him at her laps at the rooftop, Minato gave his final smile before he sleep and passed away.

**31/03/2010**: In confusion to Minato's death, the member of the SEES were trapped inside the dorm where they live and day has been repeat itself. It was then Aigis(Persona 3 FES: the Answer protagonist) meet Metis, the manifestation of Aigis human emotional side, and find the Abyss of Time, a place create by the SEES feeling of unable to accept Minato's death. Having inherited Minato's Wild Card, Aigis decide to explore the abyss and stop the time loop. At the end of the Abyss of Time, they finally know the reason for Minato's death. He never actually seal Nyx, he simply act as a barrier between Nyx and Erebus, the greek god of darkness, who was born from human secret desire for the world to end. They defeat Erebus and return the time to the way it was. But instead of returning to the dorm, they were sent to the velvet room and Metis return to become part of Aigis again. The SEES leave the dorm the day after and start a new beginning.

**2011**: Yu Narukami(Persona 4 protagonist) has to transfer to his uncle hometown, Inaba to live with his uncle and cousin and enrolled at Yasogami High. Upon his arrival, a mysterious murder case has occurred where Midnight Channel, a secret channel that appear on 12 midnight on rainy day, has lead to the dead of anyone that appear inside the Midnight Channel and was found hanging on the telephone pole. He is also realize that he possessed the power of the Wild Card, similar to Minato Arisato's power, and he is able to enter the TV world, where shadow are lurking. Together with his friend, he enter the TV world and meet Teddie, a strange bear who live inside TV world. Yu finally awaken his persona power and with his friend, forming the Inaba Investigation Team to find the culprit behind the murder.

**05/11/2011**: Yu's cousin, Nanako, was kidnapped by Inaba Investigation Team's prime suspect, Taro Namatame. He took Nanako with him into the TV world resulting in him being pursued by Yu and his friend. But eventually Namatame was defeated, but this event left Nanako in a terrible sickness and was sent to hospital. The fog that has been filling the TV world are now started to leak into human world, which is the cause of Nanako sickness.

**03/12/2011**: The true killer is revealed to be Tohru Adachi, his uncle assistant but manage to escape into the TV world. With enough evidence to confirm Adachi's crime, Inaba Investigation Team followed him into TV world. Once he is defeated, however, Ameno-Sagiri, Japanese god of fog and the one who spread the fog into TV world, appear and continue to spread fog into human world. He is defeated by Yu and his friend and finally accept that human still have hope left to continue to live without fog. Adachi was then arrested and Nanako has recover from her sickness.

**20/03/2012**: Another mystery is revealed when Yu realize that his persona power, Namatame and Adachi's power to enter TV, are actually came from Izanami, mother of all japan mythology. It is also revealed that Marie, Kusumi-no-Okami(also an assistant to Igor), is a part of Izanami true self. The Inaba Investigation Team enter the TV world one last time to confront Izanami but failed, and all Yu's friend is defeated with Izanami's 'Thousand Curse'. But Yu, with all the bond that he made and with the help of Igor, finally craft the 'World' arcana to summon his ultimate persona, Izanagi-no-Okami, to unleash the 'Myriad Truths' and defeated Izanami. The TV world then return to what Teddie always wanted, a beautiful world of joy, and with all other part of Izanami defeated, Marie become whole again as one and true Izanami-no-Mikoto, who wish for human happiness. Yu went back to city by train, in hope that he will meet again with his friend.

**20/05/2012:** The Dark Hour and Midnight Channel return when a mysterious being, Malevolent Entity and human ally has stole Labrys, The 5th generation Anti Shadow Suppression weapon and Aigis sister. To retrieve Labrys, The Shadow Operative, a special spec ops form by Mitsuru Kirijo, heir to Kirijo Group and former member of SEES, has trace her until Inaba, along with Aigis and Akihiko Sanada, former member of SEES. / Meanwhile, Yu Narukami has just return to Inaba to visit his friend but realize that the Midnight Channel has airing a tournament called P-1 Grand Prix and is host by Teddie himself with some of his friend missing. To investigate this, the remaining member of Investigation Team and SEES enter the TV world and join the tournament by mistake. / At the same time, Elizabeth (former assistance of Igor) has left her position as assistance and currently finding a way to release Minato Arisato from the 'Great Seal'. She wonder off to the TV world where the tournament currently being held to understand the Power of the Wild Card. / It is later revealed that Shadow Labrys is the one held the tournament and take the disguise of Teddie. The Investigation Team and Shadow Operative meet for the first time and help Labrys to accept her shadow self. After she accept her shadow self and gain her persona, They all meet Malevolent Entity and its allied human,simply known as Eerie Voice who is the true mastermind for Labrys stolen, and conduct a project to revert persona back to shadow. After the Investigation Team and Shadow Operative defeated them, they manage to escape. Yu has reform the team and Mitsuru is still pursuing the culprit. And lastly, Elizabeth are able to understand the Wild Card true nature and obtain her very own 'Fool' arcana.

**?/?/2012**: ...

* * *

Philemon

?/?/2012  
The Realm of consciousness and unconsciousness of all soul

With blue butterfly mask on his face, Philemon stare at the sky in deep though. But instead of his calm and wise attitude, he has the look of worry and fear upon his eye. On his right hand he hold a paper with something written on it, on his left hand he hold a crystal ball with many image appear on it. Lowering his head, he stare at the crystal ball before reading again what's written in the paper.

_The world end prophecy is the undeniable truth_

_The balance of hope and desire has been broken_

_The war between light and darkness has begin_

_The death of everyone is drawing near_

_The day and night no longer has any difference_

_The first four seal of the apocalypse has been open_

_On the day of all mankind destruction_

_The messiah descend from the universe to save mankind_

_The great father calming his children from tears_

_The sun give light to every lost soul in the dark place_

_The true emperor rebel for his innocent people_

_And the true battle for humanity begin_

"The new prophecy has been made," Philemon finally said, walking to the center of the realms dungeon,"I must wait no further, I better start finding Igor and discuss this matter, and I must find 'them'. If the prophecy is true, then they are our last hope." Philemon begin to disappear slowly to leave the realm.

* * *

**A/N: Dear reader, this is my first fanfiction. So I am deeply apologize if there is some grammatical error in this fic. Since Persona 4 Arena 2 has yet to be released, the Persona 4 Arena sequel event will never took place in this fic. The year where Megami Ibunroku Persona and Persona 2 that took place in Persona universe timeline was never actually been confirm, so I simply pick the most possible year for the story to happen. P/S: The update might be slow because I'm still new to this site.**


	2. A Sign of War

Chapter 2: A Sign of War

* * *

**Tatsuya Suou**

Night – 30/10/2012 - Sumaru City

Currently enjoying his peaceful night break, Tatsuya Suou(Persona: Apollo) is sitting on his chair with his legs on the table. He is sitting in his office, and had just found the time for a break after a long work with a case left for him. But despite all the work he had to do, he felt no regret following his brother footstep as a police officer, because this is his own decision.

He wake himself from his slumber when someone enter his office. He look at door, and couldn't help but smile at the person in front of him. It was his brother, Katsuya Suou(Persona: Hyperion) standing by the door.

"Still working, at a time like this?" Katsuya said, walking toward him. "Maya will get worried if you stay up late." Tatsuya is stunned for a moment, and look at a small picture on the right side of his table. It was his wedding picture of him and his wife, Maya Amano(Persona: Artemis). "Nah, she'll be fine. I have told her about today's work, so she shouldn't be worrying much." Tatsuya replied, he slowly stand from his chair and reach for his jacket. "But you're right, I think I will go home to check on her to see if she's ok." He walk toward the door and turn to his brother, "I'll see you tomorrow."

With his bike, Tatsuya ride to his home, not far from the police station he work at. It had been a couple of years after their marriage and they're blessed with a son, he live happily even with his busy schedule and Maya active role as a writer for teen magazine. But when he reach home that night, all the peaceful feeling suddenly perish when he saw Maya. She was shivering and crying on the sofa, hiding her face in both of her knees. When she saw Tatsuya, she rush to his side leaving Tatsuya in a confused stat. He slowly lift Maya face and wipe her tears.

"Maya, what's wrong? Did our son see you like this?" He tried to calm her down, and slowly, Maya begin to ease herself and said, "No, he's didn't see me. I ask him to sleep early for his school, but…" Maya stop herself again, trying to find the strength to tell her husband the truth. "It's okay, you can tell me. Take as long as you need until you're ready." Tatsuya stroke his wife hair. With her husband words finally calm her down, Maya look directly into Tatsuya eyes.

" I have a strange dream, where Nyarlathotep comes back and destroy this world." Maya sadly said. The name Nyarlathotep itself has bring terror to Tatsuya face, but she wasn't finish. "But in that dream, he bring along many more of his ally. They were four of them, and from the looks of it, they were more powerful and fearsome than Nyarlathotep himself. And at the middle of that destroy city where the four shadow stand, I saw four people, human, stand there facing the shadows." Maya stop, almost like she's unable to say anything anymore. "Wait wait wait, what do you mean by those human and shadow?" Tatsuya asked with curiosity, "Describe them for me. I really need to know."

Maya begin to speak again, "Behind Nyarlathotep, there were four shadow equipped with knight-like armor and weapon, they're all riding a horse and look like some warriors from ancient war. Facing them, there were four person wielding a weapon in hands. The first person appears to be wearing a black coat, probably in his early 30 and he has earring pierced on his ear. The second person is a young man with grey hair, wearing a school uniform and appeared to be holding a glowing blue card. The third person is a young man with blue hair, holding a gun and MP3 player is seen hanging on his neck. And the last person…"

Maya pause for a moment and said, "He look just like you, holding a lighter on his right hand." She finished her word with depression in her eyes. Tatsuya himself is at lost for word when Maya mention him in her dream, he took out his lighter which he received a long time ago and put it back in his pocket after a quick observation.

"Tatsuya, I'm scared. What if everything I dream is real? What if that last person was really you?" Maya was in tears again, "What if anything happen to you?" Tatsuya try to find the right word to calm her again. Holding her tight, he said, "Nothing is going to happen, okay? Besides, don't you remember? We defeated Nyarlathotep. Plus, myself from the 'other side' has disappear along with him to a distant place where he can't return 12 years ago." Tatsuya slowly release Maya from his hold and look at her eyes, "Even if they are real, I promise I'll be fine, I will defeat Nyarlathotep again, and I will never leave you, so don't cry anymore. 'Always think positive!', you always said that, right?" Tatsuya give a warm smile towards Maya, and Maya thanked him before smiling like she always do.

"_So that means you can still fight if the world still need you. Then I will ask you, lend me your strength once again, and save this world."_

They both startle by the sudden voice in the living room. Of course, they recognize Philemon voice far too well, but he was nowhere to be seen. Instead, a mysterious velvet colored door appear in the middle of the room, blue light emitting from inside. They look at each other, and without a second thought, they open the door and enter.

* * *

Night – 01/11/2012 – Velvet Room

Tatsuya and Maya were surprised to see the changes inside the room. There was no person to play the piano, no person to sing and no demon painter, unlike the Velvet Room they had seen. Instead, the room has become larger, large enough to fit 30 people inside. There was no furniture and decoration, except for seven chairs in the middle of the room facing forward in the same direction. There was a big table in front of the seven chairs and on the other side of the table, Igor is seen sitting, placing his elbows on the table. Every four corner and wall of the room seems to be covered with velvet color, leave aside a large window behind Igor with nothing but blue fog for sight-seeing.

"Why hello there, we meet again, after all these years." Igor spoke, breaking the long silence in the room. "It's a pleasure to meet the persona user that defeated the 'Crawling Chaos' himself. It seems that you two have quite a wonderful life together. But on behalf of my master, I have to interrupt you two with a bad news. So please, have a sit." Igor gesture his hand toward the seven chairs. Tatsuya and Maya slowly take a seat and had just notice the two figure standing beside Igor.

"My apologies, I forgot to introduce to you to my assistant. This is Margaret," Igor raise his hand to his left side to show a woman with long blonde hair holding a book, her cloth is colored with velvet to resemble the velvet room itself. "And this is Theodore." Raising his hand to his right side to show a young man with short blonde hair who's also holding a book and wearing an outfit that resembles the room. "It is an honor to meet the both of you." Theodore(Wild Card) and Margaret(Wild Card) said and bow in a unison.

"I will discuss this matter as quickly as possible, since we don't have much time left." Igor smiled, but with a serious expression. "The reason I summon you here is to tell you two about the prophecy, a new one, after the 'Oracle of Maia' destroyed the other world. But this prophecy is unlike any other disaster that bestow upon mankind, and if this prophecy destroy this world, then Philemon can no longer save humanity like he did on the other world. There will be no other world to go, like what your alternate self did. " Igor turned to Tatsuya to point the fact of what happen 13 years ago with Nyarlathotep.

Tatsuya quickly rise from his chair with anger on his face, what Igor said was too impossible for him to believe. "A new prophecy?! What do you mean by that? I through we already defeated Nyarlathotep, so there shouldn't be any more prophecy!" Tatsuya shouted at Igor, unable to control his frustration after hearing the awful news. "Tatsuya, please calm down!" Maya roused from her sit to make him sit back on his chair. As Tatsuya ease himself, Maya faced towards Igor. "What did the prophecy said?" Maya said, "Is there a way to prevent it?"

"Well, this is the reason why I summon you here, to tell you how to stop it. Surely you have seen them in your dream, those four individual that includes your husband. Since you are the key to fulfilled the Oracle of Maia, you are one of the few person that can see what happen in the new prophecy. " Igor took out a piece of paper and handed them to Maya. Tatsuya and Maya read closely what's written on it and give a change of expression before looking at Igor again. "You, Tatsuya, will be one of the four persona user that can stop this powerful shadow. As you read in the prophecy, there are three other persona user that was mentioned in it and they were all my former guest in the Velvet Room. Your task is to find these three individual and seek for their power."

Igor took out another paper and handed it to Tatsuya. On the paper, there is a list of name:

_Naoya Toudou_

_Minato Arisato_

_Yu Narukami_

"You do not have much time. Before the end of this year, all four of you must gather here in this room and meet my master. The rest will be on him to finish what's left." Igor said. Tatsuya read the names again before he stand with Maya, "…Very well, I will find these guys and bring them here. Then there shouldn't be any danger to the world again, right?" Tatsuya asked to confirm his decision and take Maya's hand before headed toward the exit, Igor simply smile and answer, "There will always be danger upon this world, that is why persona user exist, to protect this world whenever the danger may come and to join force to defeat powerful thread." Igor pointed to the door, "I shall hold you no further, please go now." Inspired by Igor word, Tatsuya and Maya nodded before walk towards the door and exit the room.

After they left, Margaret spoke after remaining silent during the entire conversation. "You said you required all four persona user, master." She faced toward Igor, "But what about Minato Arisato? He's supposed to be dead two years ago." Igor chuckle and tilt his head towards Margaret, "Then where's your sister, Elizabeth?"

* * *

**Yu Narukami**

After midnight – 30/10/2012 – Somewhere in the city

The phone loud ringing had wake Yu Narukami(Wild Card - Initial persona: Izanagi) from his sleep. With a sleepy eye and weak voice, Yu answer the phone, "Hello?"

"_Hey Yu. It's me, Marie."_ Yu quickly lift his body from his bed and rub his eye to make himself fully awake. It was Marie(True shadow: Izanami-no-Mikoto), calling at late night with stressful breathing can be heard from the phone. "Marie? Why the sudden call? It's not like you at all to call me up this late."

"_I know, I'm sorry. It just that I had to talk to you right now and I can't wait until morning."_

"Alright then, I'm all ears."

"_Okay. Remember that I can decide the weather because of my power?"_

"Yes, what about it?"

"_For the last few days ago, I think I lost it."_

"Huh, lost it? You mean, you lost your power over weather?"

"_Yes, exactly! It's like whenever I tried to use my power, a stronger force is preventing my power and change the weather forecast. Forget about me, don't you see the weather news? Every weather reporter almost lost their job because of the weird change in weather, including me!"_

"Now that you mention it, I do notice the weird changes. All the weather news seems to be inaccurate. I through you're the one who made them, until your report was also proven wrong."

"_Yu, I know I'm being weird for asking this, but can you return to Inaba and see your friend? I have a bad feeling about what's going to happen there."_

Yu were shocked to hear what she said, "Marie, I know you're worry. But why all of the sudden?"

"_I don't know. I just… have a very bad feeling."_

Yu think for a moment, trying to find a solution for the problem, before he answer again, "I will talk to my parents about going back to Inaba. If I did go, I will call you again." Marie was overjoyed to hear this, _"Thank you, Yu! Promise to call me when you arrived Inaba."_

After finishing the phone call, Yu thought about what Marie had said. Hearing her request to meet his friends is bothering his mind like no other. Why can't Marie decide the weather anymore? Why does she need him to return to Inaba and meet his friends? Why now, of all time? With no clue of what's happening, Yu laid back on his bed and try to sleep.

* * *

**Aigis**

Dark Hour - 30/10/2012 – Tatsumi Port Island

"_Aigis, wake up."_

She was awake by the voice that called out her name. Stand from her machinery chair, Aigis(Inherited Wild Card - Persona: Pallas Athena) search for the voice around her room filled with the green atmosphere and bloody smell that cause by Dark Hour. There, besides the door, stand Elizabeth(Wild Card), with velvet outfit, holding a book and a card on her right hand. She was grinning and look towards Aigis before greeting her.

"We meet again, Aigis, after the event that happened a few months ago inside the TV world." Elizabeth bow to her, "Thanks to you and that Narukami boy, I have obtain my very own 'Fool' arcana." Aigis simply smile toward her, "It's good to see you, Elizabeth-san, and I am happy for your achievement." Aigis walk towards her. "Before we talk any further, let's have you meet this person." Elizabeth throw the card on her hand in front of Aigis and the card emitted a bright light that glow throughout the room.

After the light fade, a familiar individual appear before Aigis and stand beside Elizabeth. From the first look, Aigis know that person very well, he was Ryoji Mochizuki(True shadow: Thanatos). "Ryoji?! What are you doing here?" Aigis said, feeling hostile toward him. "Weren't you supposed to go back to where Nyx is?" Ryoji walk towards Aigis, "Relax, I didn't come here to bring the 'Fall' again. Elizabeth had me sealed in her card to be use as a persona, that's how Elizabeth managed to summon me to fight through the tournament a few months ago, and that's how I'm here." Ryoji said and stop very close opposite Aigis, "The reason I come here is because I want to personally tell you something."

"T-tell me? What is it that you want to tell me?" Aigis ask, return to her usual position. Ryoji look at Elizabeth before looking toward Aigis with a smile. "She did it, Elizabeth finally did it. She knows how to release 'him' from the 'Great Seal'." Ryoji delightfully tell Aigis and leave her in shocked to what she heard, "You mean, Minato?! You know how to save him?!" Aigis said, to confirm what she heard. "Yes, and all that is left is to return his Wild Card that you inherited from him." Elizabeth said, and move to Ryoji side.

The smile filled Aigis face but then turn to defeated, looking at Elizabeth and Ryoji. "But how? How do I give Minato back his Wild Card?" She walk to the table near her chair and took an Evoker, a gun used to summon persona, and walk back to them. "This Evoker belongs to Minato, which hold his Wild Card. But how am I going to return it back to him?" "Well you don't have to." Elizabeth said, "Just give me the Evoker and I will give it to him." Elizabeth reached out her hand. Aigis, however, feel hesitated to give her the Evoker, "Can I… can I give it to him myself?" Aigis ask, pleading Elizabeth to take her.

All of the sudden, Elizabeth and Ryoji face is filled with guilt, "I'm sorry Aigis," Ryoji said, "but you can't come with us to meet him." Aigis was unhappy to hear that, "But why? He's going to come back, right? So why can't I meet him?" Aigis said. Elizabeth replied, "Because of the process needed to release him. We can't have anybody there except us when the 'Great Seal' being open. And besides, Erebus can appear in anytime, and it's not easy to open the seal, so it will have to take a few days to ensure Minato's safety to come back." Elizabeth look at her directly in the eye, "So please, give me the Evoker and I promise you, you will meet him."

Aigis, finally feeling satisfied, handed her the Evoker, and she firmly hold the gun before turning towards Ryoji, "Let's go." With the Evoker in her hand, Elizabeth open a black portal and Ryoji walk through it. Before she could do the same, Elizabeth tilt her head toward Aigis, "Goodbye, Aigis. When you finally meet Minato, tell him that I'm very grateful for helping me in my wonderful journey." After that, she and Ryoji disappeared along with the portal, leaving Aigis alone in the room. She couldn't help but feel excited to meet her precious person again.

* * *

**?**

?/?/2012 - ?

"_Father…I am ready, father...to seek my vengeance upon humanity…this time, I will win…"_

A voice echoed throughout the space,

"_When the fifth seal is broken, that is our time to destroy everything… __**They **__will kill all Philemon apprentice, and we will lead everything to the world's true Judgement…"_

An evil laugh was then heard before the voice faded away.

* * *

**A/N: I have finish this chapter few days ago, but there is something wrong** **with this site and I can't publish this chapter. So I am sorry for my late update. To all Persona 2 fans, I have choose TatsuyaxMaya pairing in this story, hope you all agree with me. If anyone wonder who is Marie, she is a important character in Persona 4 Golden. As for Minato, it's going to take a few more chapter before he can actually come back, be patient with me. **


	3. Tragedy at Inaba

Chapter 3: Tragedy at Inaba

* * *

**Yu Narukami**

Sunny - Morning - 04/11/2012 - Train Station, Inaba

"_The number you have dialed is not available. Please leave a message."_

"Hey Marie. It's me, Yu. I said I promise to call you when I reach Inaba. Just want to tell you that I arrive today. If you're busy, well… I just want to inform you that I'm okay, call me back when you receive this message." Yu close his phone. 'Where could she be?' Yu think to himself.

He look at his surrounding to find his uncle, Ryotaro Dojima, he is Inaba's police detective, who helped in arresting Tohru Adachi(Reverse persona: Magatsu Izanagi), the culprit that caused the series of murder in Inaba last year. He had already called his uncle about his arrival, but he was nowhere to be seen. He began to search his uncle number in his phone until he heard a shout not far from him.

"YU! OVER HEREEE!" He turned to the direction where the voice was. To his surprise, it was his best friend/partner, Yosuke Hanamura(Persona: Susanoo). He can also see his other friends such as, Chie Satonaka(Persona: Suzuka Gongen), Yukiko Amagi(Persona: Amaterasu), Kanji Tatsumi(Persona: Rokuten Maoh) and Teddie(Persona: Kamui) there beside Yosuke to welcome him.

"Man, you don't know how happy we are when your uncle told us about your arrival today, senpai! Too bad Rise and Naoto is not here today." Kanji said. Yosuke continue, "Well, they didn't know you were going to come today. Why didn't you tell us about your arrival? We could have prepared a surprise for you an-"Chie interrupt, "And then we fail again, like what happened in summer." Yosuke felt slightly embarrassed when he remembered the failure to surprise Yu last summer. "H-Hey! That was Teddie's fault!" Teddie reply, "Why me? I'm bear-y sad to hear you said that!"

But in the end, everyone had a good laugh, to have Yu return today makes them really happy inside. After the laugh, Yu ask, "By the way, where's my uncle?" He searched his surrounding again before looking at his friend. "He supposed to be here and welcome you today, but there was something urgent at the police station that he had to attend. So he called us instead, and that's how we know about you today." Chie said, "But then, we have to walk to your house instead of using a car. He told you to meet Nanako first."

"Thank you so much, guys. I appreciate it." Yu said to them, and they begun walking towards Dojima Residence.

* * *

Sunny – Morning – Dojima Residence

They all went inside to take a drink after a long walk from the station. As Yu went inside, he saw Nanako standing at the front door to greet him. "Big Bro!" Nanako cry in happiness, "Dad told me that you were coming today, so I make something special for you to eat!" Yu smiled to see his cousin greet him. "Food? Damn I'm hungry. Come on, let's go and eat!" Kanji shouted. "That's not for you, it's Nanako homemade food for her big bro." Yukiko said, stopping Kanji from going inside. "Not everyday you get to see Yu-kun, let him enjoy while he's still here." "Sorry." Kanji apologize.

"We can go to Junes after this, for now, let's just stay here." comment Yosuke, Nanako jump with excitement. "Oh, I wanna go to Junes too! Can I, please?" "Sure, you can come with us later, Nana-chan." Teddie respond. They then tag along with Nanako to sit at the front hall.

While they take a drink and watching TV, a breaking news suddenly appear with Marie picture on it. _"The weather reporter, Mariko Kusumi, was found missing from her apartment. She is believed to be missing since yesterday night, her manager had lost contact with her for the last 3 days," _Everyone was shocked to hear that. _"She was last seen 3 days ago when she return to her apartment, the police are still searching for any traces of her." _Yu look at her picture carefully,_ No wonder she didn't answer me today. _He thought to himself, he then look at his friend and Nanako.

"Is Mariko-chan going to be okay?" Nanako ask with concern, "She read the report wrong many times already." Everyone kept silent for a while, struggling to find the correct answer to ease her mind. "She probably had important things to do," Yu break the silence, "Maybe she didn't want anyone to know what she's doing. Like, going to somewhere far before she comes back, right guys?" Yu glare at Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji and Teddie, wanting their support. "Y-yeah, you're right. She's probably so busy that she forgot to go home, hahaha…" Yosuke laugh to back up Yu's opinion, apparently no one is laughing. "R-relax, she's going to be fine. Maybe she really is busy, who knows?" Chie continued, Nanako become more and more confused by their suggestion, but she decided to ignore it to focus more on her time with Yu.

"Well then, let's go to Junes now. I haven't had anything to eat yet for today." Yu stand up, everyone else follow afterward. "After that, I'm going to send you home first. I need to go see your dad at the police station to see how he's been doing. You be a good girl and stay at home while I'm gone, okay Nanako?" Yu pat her head, she nodded, "Okay!" They begin to walk to the front door.

* * *

Rainy - Afternoon – Police Station

After he sent Nanako home, Yu and his friends went straight to where his uncle worked. However, the police station is crowded with people walking in and out, forcing them to stand waiting for Yu's uncle to come out. "Mr. Dojima must be busy right now, so I guess we are gonna have to wait a little longer to see him." Yukiko sighed, "By the way, that news this morning, don't you think it's weird? Marie suddenly disappeared after the weird change in weather, there has to be a connection between all this." They all look outside, the day that was supposed to be sunny this morning has started raining heavily.

"Hey guys, before my uncle come here, there's something I want to tell you, about why I come today." Yu turn toward his friend, all eyes are on Yu for the answer, "About 6 days ago, Marie called me in the middle of the night and tell me that she lost her power to control weather. She also told me to come to Inaba to check on you guys, which is why I'm here." They gain a surprised look on their face.

"Now that's suspicious." Yosuke said as he begin to think, "There must be something that's been bothering her that she had to tell you to come to Inaba." Chie start to voice her thought, "You mean, she already knew that she's going to disappear, so she called Yu to come here to investigate her disappearance with us." Teddie give his final word, "Maybe she's been kidnapped!"

Everyone at the police station is staring at him, Chie quickly cover his mouth with her hand to silence him and everyone resume their work. "I'm bear-y sorry, did I say something wrong?" Teddie said. Yu patted his shoulder, "No, I think you might be right. But we can't let anyone else know about this, not even my uncle."

"What about me?" A voice was heard behind them. They turn to see Dojima holding his jacket and some document. "Umm… it's nothing, just having some small talk with my friends here." Yu respond, quickly changing the topic, "Anyway, you said you have something urgent to do this morning. I come to see you, what happen?"

Dojima sighed in depression, he replied grimly. "I don't know how to explain it myself," he lowers his head, "But it's about Adachi." They all were shocked at the mention of the name. "What's wrong with him? What the hell did he do this time?!" Kanji growl while facing Dojima.

"No, he didn't do anything wrong. It's just that…" Dojima explain, "Since this morning, the prison warden told me that Adachi has been screaming and laughing for no reason. He's been disturbing other prisoner and police officer. The police thought he might be sick, so they sent a doctor to his cell to check his condition. But the moment the doctor trying to grab him, he jump and choked the doctor, screaming 'YOU ALL GOING TO DIE! EVERYONE IS GOING TO DIE! THE GOD IS COMING TO JUDGES US ALL! HORRAY, HAHAHAHA!' The police manage to free the doctor from him, and he just continues to laugh like crazy."

"The chief call me to solve this problem, so I went to see him but he was so angry to see me that he went to hit me. Luckily there were many officers to stop him before he could do anything. Then he just glare at me and shouted, 'CURSE YOU AND YOUR NEPHEW, AND ALL HIS FRIEND! IF IT WEREN'T FOR THEM, I PROBABLY BE SAVED BY GOD RIGHT NOW!' It took me an hour to talk to him, only for me to waste my times, I just finish talk to him when I see you here."

They all listen to his word thoughtfully and felt frighten to hear the word god is mentioned. Dojima saw their face and felt guilty as it may scare them to hear the story. "Don't take it too serious, he just angry because you helped in arresting him last year." Dojima tried to convince them, and Yu begin to talk. "But why now? Why he's suddenly become so aggressive? Did anything happen before he became like that?" Dojima start to recall back what happen on previous day, and he stop, "Actually, there-"

_3...2…1…_

All of the sudden, a **huge explosion** occur behind the station, all part of the police station has collapse to the ground. The impact was so strong that Yu and his friend fall along with the ceiling. All the people start to scream and running outside, ignoring everything inside the police station. Some were injured, some were crying, and some didn't make it out alive.

* * *

With his head still dizzy and his legs hurting, Yu begin to look for his friend and uncle. All of his friend were conscious but injured, but when he look for his uncle, a large brick is layered on top of him and he was unconscious. Yu rush to his side and try to lift the brick from him. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPEN?!" Kanji scream in agony, and adjust his glasses. "WHERE THE HELL DID THAT BOMB CAME FROM?!" All of their pain was ignored when Yu call out for them.

"We can worry about that later, help me remove this brick!" Slowly, the brick was removed and Yu raise Dojima's head to his knee. "Uncle, wake up! Stay with me!" There was no respond, and Yu was about to lose it when a crowded footstep was heard from the inner side of the station. When he turned to the sound, a number of prisoner run pass them to the street, Adachi was one of them.

"Is that Adachi?" Yosuke said, "He's trying to get away!" But it was too late, Adachi manage to sneak pass the crowded prisoner and disappear from their sight. "We have to catch him, before he escape further!" Chie look at Yu. "But what about my uncle? We can't just leave him here like this." Yu disagree, "We wait for the ambulance, and then we find him."

Kanji walk to him and grab Yu's shirt collar, "If we don't catch him now, the same thing is going to happen like last year!" Kanji release his grip from his collar, "I'll go get some help, you guys go and find Adachi. Leave your uncle to me, senpai. NOW GO!" Kanji single handedly lift Dojima and slung him over his shoulder and proceeded to walk to the street with heavy rain pouring down his entire body, Yu thanked him before running with Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko and Teddie to search for Adachi.

* * *

Afternoon – Inaba Street

"Where did he go?" Yosuke look around the street, "I don't think we're going to find him like this." Adachi is out of sight, and they are soaking wet running through the rain. "Yu, is that you?" Yu turn to the voice, he saw two person holding an umbrella each, looking towards him. It was Kou Ichijo and Daisuke Nagase, his friends in the sport club when he attended Yasogami High last year. "What are you do-" "Sorry guys, I'm in a hurry, do you see anyone wearing prisoner outfit passing here?" Yu went straight to the point by asking them. They look surprised and scared for some reason.

"They were real prisoner? I thought it was some kind of festival going on, since I heard a firework, or is it? But it was real?" They turn and point to the direction of Junes, "There were many prisoners passed through here, but I think I saw one of the prisoners going inside Junes. Better be careful, Yosuke, who knows what he will do once he's inside."

Yu and his friend look at each other, and they all already know the answer. "Do you think he would go 'there'?" Yukiko ask. "Of course, it HAS to be there! Where else he'll be hiding?" Yosuke shout at his own stupidity, "Yu, I think he may already go inside. What should we do now?"

They all began to sprint towards Junes. "Everyone, listen!" Yu give his order, "Get all your weapons ready. Yosuke, empty the Junes and do not let everyone enter. Yukiko and Chie, go find Kanji and bring him here. Teddie, you will stick with me. I'm going to call Rise and Naoto. We have to go inside the TV world, NOW!"

* * *

**Aigis**

Evening – 04/11/2012 – Kirijo main Facility, Tatsumi Port Island

She had been sitting there at the main office for about an hour, but she seems to be focusing on something else. Instead, Aigis keep wondering when will Minato be back to see her and all member of SEES. She wake herself from her thinking when Labrys(Persona: Ariadne) pat her shoulder, "Sister, what's wrong?" Aigis face her sister. "Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking to myself. " Aigis respond, "Where's Mitsuru?"

"She said she'll be here soon. Fuuka, Junpei and Yukari will come too." Labrys turn to the door when she heard the door open, "Ah speak of the devil." On the front door, Mitsuru Kirijo(Persona: Artemisia), Yukari Takeba(Persona: Isis), Junpei Iori(Persona: Trismegistus) and Fuuka Yamagishi(Persona: Juno) was standing there and they move toward Aigis and Labrys. "It seems that you two arrive earlier than expected." Mitsuru said, "I believe you are ready to hear the news which I brought to you today, everyone please take a seat."

Mitsuru, Yukari, Junpei, Fuuka and Labrys sit on their respective seat, Aigis kept silent when everyone has started to discuss current situation. "Aigis, are you okay?" Aigis turn to Yukari who's looking at her curiously, "You've been spacing out during these past few days." Aigis just keep on saying she's okay every time someone asked for her condition.

She's unsure why, but she choose to keep a secret about what Elizabeth told her 6 days ago, maybe she don't want anyone to think she's crazy or dreaming because she miss Minato. But for some reason, she feels like she just has to show them Minato herself to prove it to the rest of the team.

"I'm okay, let's continue our discussion." Aigis said, Yukari nodded before she faced Mitsuru. Mitsuru reveal a small recorder from her jacket and put it in the middle of the table. "Today's event is a surprise to all of us," Mitsuru begin to explain, "This recorder has record my conversation this afternoon with Naoto Shirogane, an ace detective from Inaba where Labrys was stolen a few month ago."

All of them have a surprise look on their face when Inaba was mention, it become more worry some when Naoto Shirogane(Persona: Yamato-Takeru) was the one who called Mitsuru. Mitsuru play the recorder, and a static voice was heard:

"_Mitsuru Kirijo's speaking."_

"_Mitsuru-san, this is Naoto Shirogane from Inaba."_

"_Naoto? Why's the sudden call?"_

"_I want to tell you that there's an explosion occur at the police station in Inaba this afternoon!" _Everyone in the room panicked, and they lean closer to hear clearly what she is saying.

"_An explosion, this morning?! How did you know? Is anybody alright?"_

"_There were around 10 casualties, and most of the people there were badly injured. But the thing that made me shocked was that Yu-senpai was the one who call and told me about the explosion. He was inside the police station with some of our friends when that explosion occurred."_

"_Wait, Yu Narukami was there? Why is he there today? I thought he live in the city? Were they all right?"_

"_I don't know why was Yu-senpai there, but he was. They only have some small bruises around their body, but apparently, Yu's uncle was critically injured and is treated to the nearest hospital."_

"_I'm sorry to hear that, I will send detective Kurosawa there to investigate the case."_

"_Apparently I have to go there now and meet Yu-senpai and regroup right away. From what I heard, Tohru Adachi, the culprit of the murder case that happened last year had escaped into the TV world during the explosion. I need to go there and help them catch Adachi."_

"_Wait, do not try to do anything reckless! They can't fight shadows if they were injured!"_

"_I'm really sorry Mitsuru, I can't leave them be. I need your help to find the culprit behind the explosion, while me and my friend will go and catch Adachi. Plus, we are stronger than we look. Please help us."_

The recorder stopped playing when Naoto ended the phone call. When Mitsuru look at the rest member of Shadow Operative, she notices the look of despair on their face. Aigis lower her head and try to think properly. 'What's with everything that is happening lately?' She raises her head to her friend and observes them closely.

"What's going on over there at Inaba?!" Junpei suddenly rise from his chair, "Last time I heard, a red mist was spread all over Inaba, and Tartarus appeared there with this tournament and everything, but now we have an explosion occurred?!" Yukari was the second to stand up, "Whatever it is, we need to go there and help them!" Yukari face Mitsuru, "They might be in trouble if we don't do something quickly!"

Mitsuru take the recorder and put it back inside her jacket and turn her gaze towards Yukari. "Don't worry, I had arranged everything for this case. You have a shooting tomorrow, right Yukari? And you, Junpei, you may go to your match today at the stadium." She then look toward Labrys and Aigis, "Labrys, Aigis, I will sent you two with detective Kurosawa to Inaba right now. I have prepared a flight for you to go there. Now dismiss."

Mitsuru walk to the exit and close the door behind her. Everyone leave their chair and take all of their stuff. "Damn it, Mitsuru." Junpei mumble, "How am I going to focus on my game after I heard about what happen?" Junpei walk towards the door, Yukari follow suit, "I don't think I'm in the mood for any shooting right now." Yukari complain before she went outside the room with Junpei. Fuuka turn to Labrys and Aigis, "I'm sure he'll be fine." Fuuka said as she packing all her stuff, "That guy named Yu Narukami is strong, stronger than what we think." Fuuka leave the room, leaving only Labrys and Aigis left to look at each other. "Let's go." Labrys said. They both stand up and left.

* * *

**Maya Amano**

Evening – 04/11/2012 – Police Station, Sumaru City

Maya has been waiting for her husband to arrive at his office since half an hour ago. She's desperately waiting to tell him about the information she found regarding one of the person in the list. Calming herself, she turns on the TV for the news for today while waiting for her husband.

"_Earlier today's afternoon, a C4 bomb with an impact of 10 meter radius has exploded at the police station at Inaba. Due to the rain, the fire were manage to be put out on time. However, 30 people were badly injured and 10 people are believed to be dead after the explosion. The police are still searching for the 8 prisoners that escaped from the prison where the explosion occurred. The cause of the bomb is still being investigated by police."_

"My goodness…" Maya gasp, "Those poor people, their family must be grieving right now…" When she realized it, a tear had already fallen on her cheeks."My my, I'm so sensitive these days." If that incident was enough to make her cry, she couldn't imagine what can possibly happen on the day when the prophecy is going to become real. She quickly wiped her tears with her hand when Tatsuya walk in with some paper.

"Maya?" He whispers. She turn to Tatsuya with a half-smile, "Took you long enough." Tatsuya return the smile before he remembered what he was to say. "Oh yeah! I got some information about these names…**" **Tatsuya and Maya said in unison. Awkward silence filled the room, Tatsuya put the paper on his table and face Maya, "You first, dear."

"Do you remember Yukki, my assistant photographer?" Maya said, "When I ask her about Naoya Toudou, she said he was actually a persona user that went to the same school with her at St. Hermelin High School in Mikage-Cho 16 years ago, and he leaded the group of persona user to defeat Nyarlathotep. But he's been missing for like 10 years, and apparently no one know where he is."

"Missing for 10 years?! Oh well, at least he's 'missing'. From what I found about the other two, one of them had been dead for two years." Tatsuya stated. "Huh? Dead? So Igor is asking us to find a corpse? So how do we find them if one of them already died?" Maya replied, Tatsuya sit on his chair and sigh heavily, he is out of idea.

"Maybe we can ask Baofu and Ulala to find this Naoya Toudou." Maya suggest, "Besides, Eriko was a persona user from St. Hermelin as well, maybe she should know something too. As for the dead one, we can worry about that later. Let's focus on the other two first. "

Being the only choice left for him, Tatsuya agreed to Maya's suggestion. "Okay Maya, I leave Naoya Toudou to you. Don't worry about our son, I've call Lisa to help take care of him." Tatsuya make his move towards the door, "Leave the other two to me." As he left the room, Maya take a deep breath before bringing out her phone and dial the number of Ulala Serizawa(Persona: Astria), her close friend. "Hello Ulala. It's me, Maya. I need your help to find someone for me."

* * *

**A/N: When Yosuke mention something about the 'surprise' for Yu, he was actually refer to Persona 4 Golden new epilogue, which happen in summer 2012 when Yu visit them at Inaba. Please note that the Investigation Team has change their appearance( go check 'Persona 4 Golden new epilogue' on Google image). Remember when I said Persona 4 Arena 2 won't took place in this story in the first chapter? I don't mean it literally, Yukari and Junpei still meet the Investigation Team at Inaba(where the red mist and Tartarus appear in Inaba in the game teaser). I said it won't took place because the lack of information about Persona 4 Arena 2 storyline. So I try my best not to mention too much about that sequel.**


	4. Vessel of God

Chapter 4: Vessel of God

* * *

**Yu Naruk****am****i**

Evening - 04/11/2012 – Junes, Inaba

All member of the Investigation Team has regrouped in front of a large TV inside Junes. They all have their weapons ready and waiting for Yu's order to go in. "Oh no senpai! You're hurt!" Rise Kujikawa(Persona: Kanzeon) is firmly holding Yu's arm to check his condition. "Thank you, Rise-chan but I'm okay. We need to catch Adachi as soon as we can." Yu turn to all his friend and lastly Naoto, "Thank you Naoto, for coming to help us today."

"Mitsuru-san is going to scold me after this…" Naoto mumbles to herself. But Yu heard that clearly and grin, "Don't worry, you're in my care, I will personally talk to Mitsuru-san later." Naoto cheeks turn beet red after hearing Yu's word. "Senpai, can we go now?" Yu turn to see Kanji somehow annoyed face. "Yes. But before that, how's my uncle?" "He's fine, don't worry about him. Let's just hurry already." Kanji answered. Yu then turn to the TV and realize what he must do. "You're right, let's go." And they all jump inside the TV one at a time.

* * *

Evening - TV World

"Do you find him yet?" Yosuke impatiently ask Rise, "He's going to run away, you know." "Be quiet! I can't focus with all this fog!" Rise respond. She's correct, the fog that should be lifted has start to fill the TV world again. But this time, the fog is so thick that not even Teddie's glasses can help them see clearly. If they take off the glasses, they will not see anything else but fog.

"The fog had become so thick for some reason." Yukiko comment, "Luckily we have the glasses, but we still can't see very well." Teddie jump in front of her, "Don't worry Yuki-chan, I'm gonna make a better glass for you next time!" Teddie look at his surrounding, but then he sniffed. "But why?! Why did my world become so bad?"

Ignoring all the commotion, Yu turn to his behind and search for a door. 'No sign of Velvet room.' Yu thought to himself. But he quickly turn back to his friend when he hear Rise shout. "I got him! I know where he is!" But she then turn quiet, "Wait, he's in…Yomotsu Hirasaka? Isn't that the place where we fight Izanami? Why did he go there?"

More question has been raised with every moment that happen in that single day, but everyone was too confused by the situation to answer Rise. "Then we need to go there and find out." Yu stated, "I will make sure he's not going anywhere before I find out what happen at the police station." Yu tighten his fist, while gritting his teeth and curious about what is going to happen. "Lead the way, Rise-chan." Yu turn to Rise, and begin to walk through the heavy fog.

* * *

Evening - Yomotsu Hirasaka – TV World

They arrive at the dungeon front gate and observe it very carefully. It was the same as the last time they came here, but the aura was so intense that they felt chill all over their body. But the thing that made them so frightening is the sound of Adachi laughing from inside the dungeon. Yu look at his friend and saw fear in their eyes.

"What is this aura?" Rise said, "It's not the same as any other shadow we fought." Yosuke turn to her, "We don't want to wait here any longer, let's just find him and take him back." Everyone nodded, and they begin to go inside until the furthest end of the dungeon.

When they reach the end of dungeon, they saw Adachi facing the wall in front of him and he keep staring at the place where they fought Izanami, without looking back toward the group. "Adachi!" Yu shout at him, "Like it or not, you're coming back with us!" Slowly, Adachi turn around to look at them. To their horror, his eyes are blood red and they can see blood spilling from his eyes.

"You finally arrive." Adachi smirk, "I can finally destroy you ONCE AND FOR ALL!" He begin to scream louder than before and slowly, the fog that cover the entire place begin to be absorbed by him, allowing the team to see clearly what had happen. As all the fog is absorbed by him, Adachi was seen moving around like a drunkard and foul black aura is surrounding his body.

"Adachi! What were you thinking?" Yu question him, "Do you want the same thing to happen all over again? Please stop all this, return to the real world!" But Adachi seems to not bother by what he said, "I don't want to return to that stupid prison. But you're wrong, what I'm about to accomplish is not like what I would do last year."Adachi said with a disturbing voice, "I going to do something better, andthat is helping **them** lead the world to its' true judgement! All of you can DIE!"And he suddenly stands still and face them while clutching his head. **"Magatsu Izanagi-no-Eien!"**

* * *

Investigation Team VS Adachi

The area quickly turn into a battlefield, they all take their fighting stance while Rise summon Kanzeon to start her analysis. "Oh no! Everyone, be careful! His state is extremely high with his evolved persona, Magatsu Izanagi-no-Eien!" Rise state. "What?! Isn't Izanagi supposed to be Yu's persona?" Yosuke ask in panic. In front of the team, a dark version of Izanagi was floating above Adachi. It is almost the same as Yu's ultimate persona, but it have black aura and the state is as equal as Yu. "Im-impossible!" Yu frown.

"Hahaha! See? The god himself has come to help me! You don't stand a chance!" Adachi point his index finger at the group, **"Vorpal Blade!"** With a blink of an eye, Adachi's persona sprint toward them and swing his long spear around them. "No you don't! **Izanagi**!" Yu quickly shatter the card in his hand and summon Izanagi to withstand the attack and shout again, **"Izanagi-no-Okami!"**

With the blade still holding the blade of his counterpart, Izanagi evolve into Izanagi-no-Okami. He parried the blade away and sent Magatsu Izanagi-no-Eien flying and crash to the wall behind Adachi. "Urghhh, you're going to pay for that!" Adachi growl in pain because of the damage inflicted on his persona. "Everyone, attack!" Yu give his first order. Many glowing blue card appear in front of all member and they break it at the same time.

"**Susanoo!"  
"Suzuka Gongen!"  
"Amaterasu!"  
"Rokuten Maoh!"  
"Kamui!"  
"Yamato-Takeru!"  
**Everyone summon their persona at the same time and they begin to fly toward the fallen Magatsu Izanagi-no-Eien.

"You think you can beat me?" His persona then swings his blade to cast a heavy wind and push all the other persona away. Everyone fall to the ground and try to recover their stance. "Everyone, his persona is immune to light and darkness, his element is also extremely strong. He has no weakness! Try using Almighty damage on him." Rise said. But it was too late, Adachi launch another skill, **"Megidolaon!" **

A huge almighty attack is continuing to injure the group. "W-we can still fight!" Yu command while enduring all the attack. "Chie, attack him with almighty damage. Naoto and Kanji, cover her while she is launching her attack. Yukiko and Teddie, both of you will distract him. Yosuke, you and me will find an opening to attack after Chie." Everyone nodded.

"Hey, maniac clown, OVER HERE!" Teddie shout at him from the right side and Yukiko throw her fan at Adachi to attract his attention. When he turn to Teddie and Yukiko, Chie, Naoto and Kanji take their position from his left side. "Here I come! **God Hand!**" Chie sprint toward Adachi while Naoto and Kanji use their persona to protect her from Adachi's persona attack.

But the plan was prove to be a failure, as Adachi quickly realize about distraction and order Magatsu Izanagi-no-Eien to throw his spear toward Chie, Naoto and Kanji and they're being push backward again. When Chie look toward Adachi, Adachi's persona was in front of her and he lifts his spear to cut Chie down. "CHIE!" Yosuke scream was heard behind her and before she had a moment to look up, Yosuke is standing there taking the blow from the spear.

"Y-Yosuke!" Teddie glare at Adachi with anger, "H-how dare you hurt my friend, **Bufudyne**!" Kamui summon a huge ice block and throw it at Adachi. Apparently, Rise was right, he don't even have a single scratch on his body yet, he is almost immortal with his new persona Magatsu Izanagi-no-Eien.

"He-he's too strong!" Naoto said, lifting the injured Kanji, "There's no way we can win with our current state." Yu give an order to Izanagi-no-Okami to give everyone a boost of element and almighty attack. "You're too slow."Before they could think of the next move, Adachi had already launched another skill, **"Darkness Smile!" **All of the sudden, everyone become inflict by Fear, except for Yu that is strong enough to withstand the skill. "The next one will be your end, **Ghastly Wa-**"

"I won't let you, **Megidolaon!**" Izanagi-no-Okami throws a huge Almighty damage at Adachi before he could do anything. "Come on, guys! Don't give up!" Yu try to encourage his friends, but everyone is still affected by Adachi skill that they fall to the ground. "Everyone!"

"It's just you and me, Yu. No one else can interrupt us." Yu turn to see Adachi fully recovered and everyone else just lying on the ground, "Soon, I'm going to be a perfect 'vessel' for lord **Strife**. No one can stop me!" Yu was shock to hear that, "'Strife'? What the hell are you talking about? Who's 'Strife'? What do you mean by vessel?" Yu walk toward Adachi, "Who planted the bomb at the police station? What is your goal?"

Adachi smirk when he hear Yu's question. "You ask too many questions! How am I suppose to answer all of that?!" Adachi laugh begin to fade as he look at Yu, "But I don't have to, when the judgement day arrive, everything will be answer. And Izanami, that stupid bitch will be a good sacrifice for them."

Yu become furious after hearing Adachi's word, "You know where Marie is? Tell me where she is, NOW!" Yu shout. He sprint towards him with his sword, and jump to swing it at his head. But all of the sudden, a strong gust of wind rush all over Adachi and Yu was thrown back far from him. When Yu return his gaze back at him, a mysterious **black silhouette** appear behind Adachi, Adachi turn to his back in fear and he immediately bow to its feet.

"I-I'm sorry! I took too long and kept you waiting! Please, allow me to assist you to fulfill the prophecy!" Adachi cried, "Let me be your vessel!" The **black silhouette**'s empty eye look upon him, and it face Yu who was standing there exhausted and glaring at the silhouette. _"You…the 'father'…" _ It begins to speak with deep voice, _"You are… the man of the prophecy…" _It suddenly cast a black fog all over the place and blinded Yu's sight.

"**Magarudyne!" **Izanagi-no-Okami spins his spear in a 360 degree arc and managed to push away the the black fog being lifted, Yu quickly expand his search for Adachi and the black silhouette. They were nowhere to be seen. When Yu turn to check on his friends, they finally recovered from the skill and recall their persona. "Are you guys okay?" Yu ask after seeing their condition.

"We're fine, but where's Adachi?" Yosuke stand with his two feet but the cut from the spear suddenly bleed out, causing him to collapse on the floor, Chie and Teddie rush to help him. As he look around, Yosuke turn his gaze towards Yu while regaining his feet, "What happen just now? I remember Adachi did something and then I suddenly felt terrified for some reason and my mind become blur, then I wake up and don't remember anything else after that."

Yu stare at Yosuke and the rest of the team, no one remembered seeing a **black silhouette** that appear behind Adachi. "Wait a sec, you don't remember anything at all?" Yu said unsatisfied, "Adachi had escape together with some 'figure' that appear with him." Everyone look surprised at this turn of event.

Fail to catch Adachi, the Investigation Team return to the real world while feeling disappointed. The thick fog has been lifted but there is still no clue to answer the question on that day. The word 'Strife' has been lingering in Yu thought over and over again, but nothing seems to come out of it.

* * *

**Aigis**

Night - 04/11/2012 – Destroyed Police Station, Inaba

Detective Kurosawa observe carefully the area of the now destroyed police station. Aigis and Labrys stood behind him and they look at their surrounding, only the police and fire department are to be seen at that location, most people had gone home leaving only the family of the victims. Labrys had been talking about Yu and his friend for the entire journey to Inaba, and they are yet to be seen.

From the distance however, the entire group of Investigation Team was seen coming from the street, badly injured. As soon as Labrys notice them, she rushes to them leaving Aigis alone with Kurosawa. She quickly came back to Aigis bringing all of them with her.

"They all were badly injured, we need to take them to the hospital right away." Labrys grasp Aigis hand, "Please come with me." Aigis was about to answer when Yu walk toward Labrys side and stare at Aigis in the eye. "Have Mitsuru got any information about the suspect yet?" Asked Yu in a firm tone, but Aigis shook her head, "I'm sorry, but we need more time to investigate the case." Her eyes wander around Yu and the rest of the team, "I suppose… Adachi escaped?"

Yu and the others frowned after hearing the statement. "I'm sorry Aigis, but someone helped him escape from inside the TV world, and Adachi has become stronger than what we expect he could be." Naoto answer for everyone, "But Yu have some information about why Adachi escape, we can use that to start our investigation." Despite all the failure, there's still hope to find Adachi for the Investigation Team and reveal his plan.

* * *

Night - Hospital, Inaba

Aigis and Labrys walk through the corridor of the hospital searching for Yu and his friend room. The entire floor is filled with the victim of the explosion. The doctors and nurses had been coming in and out from the patient room treating the injuries. As they look at all the victim, they finally reach the end of corridor where Yu and his friends is.

All member of the team share the same big room with each have their own bed to lay down. Yosuke is sitting on his bed growling in pain because of his injury while Teddie is putting some medicine for him. Chie and Yukiko look for each other wound and cover them with bandage. Kanji is busy rubbing his stomach and mumbling about needing more food while Naoto is changing her outfit behind the furthest curtain. For some reason, Yu and Rise wasn't there.

Aigis and Labrys walk toward Yosuke and Teddie and they both were happy to see the sisters there. "Labby-chan! Ai-chan! You come to visit us!" Teddie gracefully reach for the sisters hands and kiss their hand with a grin, "It's bear-y good to see you!" "TEDDIE!" Yosuke shriek at him, "Aren't you suppose to help me put the medicine on my back? What were you thinking?!" When Teddie turn to Yosuke, he realized he is rubbing his injured back while glaring at him. "I-I'm sorry, Yosuke. I just can't stand the looks of these two BEAUTIFUL girls!" But before he could say anything else, Yosuke throw his pillow, hitting Teddie in the head. "Hahaha, oh Teddie." Labrys laugh, she stop her laughing when she saw Chie walk toward four of them.

"Hey Yosuke, I need to talk to you." Chie said without looking at him, "I…I'm sorry. Because of me, you got hurt. I should have been more careful back there…" Yosuke quickly reassure her after seeing her guilty face. "Sorry? Why? It's not your fault, Chie. If anyone should be blame, It's that damn bastard Adachi." Yosuke said feeling irritated, "But how did he become so strong? He was as powerful as Yu now, and we can't even touch him!" The atmosphere suddenly becomes quiet, minus Kanji's grumbling about food. This stayed until Aigis broke the silence.

"By the way, where's Yu-san and Rise-san? I don't see them with you all." Aigis look around the room, and Yosuke cough to catch her attention. "He was going to see his uncle at the other room, Rise volunteered to accompany him, she look happy for a mo-" Yukiko suddenly appear in front of them, preventing him from continuing his sentence. "That Rise! Why does she always get to him first? I should have asked sooner!" Yukiko said, Teddie and Yosuke notice the amount of jealousy in her tone. "She is not hurt as much as all of us, so she's willing to accompany Yu to see his uncle." Yosuke said. "Ooooh, do I smell some jealousy here?" Blood quickly rush towards Yukiko's cheeks. "I-it's not like that!" Teddie smirk, "Don't worry Yuki-chan, you can have me all by yourself. I will always be here for you."

In a blink of an eye Teddie is sent crashing down by Yukiko's hand chop. She then left while puffing her cheeks, leaving the crowd to continue their conversation. "I have to go and meet Yu-san now, I need all the information about Adachi." Aigis said as she faces Labrys, "If we didn't return to Inaba by tonight, Mitsuru-san will be worried." Labrys nodded, and they walk to the exit.

* * *

Late Night - Hospital, Inaba

They both reach the room to see Dojima sleeping on his bed, Yu and Rise was standing beside him and Nanako was seen sleeping on the empty bed on the left side of Dojima's bed. "How is he?" Aigis ask, Yu kept silent leaving Rise to answer for him. "He had serious injury on his shoulder and his back bone, he may not wake up for tonight and tomorrow." Aigis turn her attention towards Nanako, "What about her?"

Rise was willing to answer again but Yu pull her shoulder backward and shook his head as signal for Rise to speak no further, he then turn to Aigis. "When I brought her here, she was crying nonstop and didn't let go of her father's hand. But I managed to calm her down and persuaded her to sleep here." Yu said with a sad tone, "Since her school is closed for the time being due to the prisoners escape, Nanako will not have school tomorrow either."

Aigis and Labrys zip their mouth after hearing his word, but then Labrys face toward Yu with determination look. "Naoto said you have information regarding Adachi. Please tell us." Yu took Rise's hand and led the three of them outside the room and close the door behind him before he face the three of them. "Listen very carefully to what I'm about to say."

* * *

Dark Hour - 04/11/2012 - ?

Adachi has been running nonstop after returning to the real world, he had no idea where he is, all he could see was an empty city without people and car on sight. As the giant moon shine upon the street, he saw someone waiting impatiently for him in the middle of the road. Adachi could only sigh in relieve when he look closely, a man wearing a black hooded shirt with his face overshadowed by the hood.

"You're late." The hooded man said, "You should arrive at our rendezvous point before the Dark Hour started." Adachi slowly walk toward the man while growling. "You don't know how much trouble I've been through just to come here. That persona team I told you about has been interfering with my escape plan." Feeling irritated, but suddenly he start to smirk, "However, I really need to thank you for making that police station exploded. Your deal was so promising that I had to follow even if you look likes a complete weirdo to me. It's really great to see them suffer by that explosion."

The hooded man suddenly reach under his shirt and took out a gun and point it at Adachi. "Let me remind you that I only follow the order of lord Nyarlathotep. I have no interest in saving you from your own misery." Adachi burst out laughing after he heard his confession. "Then let ME remind you that lord **Strife**has chooses me as his vessel, killing me would lead you to your own grave." Adachi lower the hooded man gun with his hand, "Don't get angry just because **they **don't choose you."

The hooded man quickly delivers a right hook at Adachi, causing him to stumble backward. He then point his gun again at him. "**They** didn't choose me because **they** already choose **their** vessel! You're simply the last one in **their** list!" The hooded man then starts to quell his own fury as he lowers his gun. "Consider yourself lucky this time because lord **Strife**choose you. If not, you would already drown in your own pool of blood. Come, follow me." The hooded man turns to his back and move toward the empty street follow by Adachi who is regaining his composure after the sudden outburst towards him.

* * *

? - 05/11/2012 - Velvet Room

Theodore was seen alone with Igor in the room without Margaret, and he became more worried when he heard of his master recent news. "**Strife **and **Death **has found **their** vessel, only two of **them** left. If the other two find **their **vessel, the odd will be with **them **to win the battle!" Theodore said impatiently, Igor begin to fit every piece of the puzzle for the recent incident that happen and speak without turning to Theodore.

"It seems that Elizabeth did not make it in time." He takes out a single card and put it on his desk. "Of course, this is **Death **we're talking about, the strongest of all four. It is certain that **he **will find Minato body first before Elizabeth can, since he was the perfect 'death'." Igor gaze at the card in front of him, a unique blue half-transparent Arcana card with the word 'CONTACT' written on it.

"However, do not worry." Igor turns to face Theodore, "**They** simply need the vessel as a preparation for the day of prophecy. We can reclaim the vessel if all persona users unite force to find the vessel, so there is still hope to reclaim Minato body. We can leave them to Naoya and Tatsuya." Theodore nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of Elizabeth, Margaret doesn't seem to have returned either." Igor takes the card and keep holding it in his hand, "So something terrible must have happen to the both of them. I wonder if Erebus was at fault." Theodore face immediately become pale, he couldn't just stand there while two of his sister was at the edge of possible death. "Do you think my sisters going to be alright?" Theodore asks, Igor chuckle as he land his elbow on the table.

"They're going to be fine. Besides, failure must not be accepted. We can't afford to lose Minato, no matter what happen." Igor said calmly while keeping his serious expression, "Since the body had been stolen, it would be wise for them to find the body as soon as possible. And that's when Tatsuya comes into the picture." Igor reveals the unique card to Theodore and smirk. Slightly confuse by Igor words, Theodore speak nothing more and simply agree to his word.

* * *

**A/N: How is my first battle scene? I never realize that making a fighting scene would be this hard. For your information, 'Eien' means eternal or forever in Japanese, it was mean to show how powerful Adachi's persona has become. But once again, Naoya and Minato are yet to be seen. Don't worry, Naoya is going to appear in the next chapter with Tatsuya. As for Minato… he's going to come back, I promise on that. P.S: On my second thought, I think 'Strife' is a better name instead of 'Famine'.**


	5. The man with Earring

Chapter 5: The man with Earring

* * *

**Naoya Toudou**

Early Morning - 06/11/2012 - Nanjo Mansion, Mikage-cho

The calm and peaceful morning for Kei Nanjo(Persona: Aizen Myouou) was interrupted when one of his servant knock on the door of his bedroom. He doesn't like anyone to interrupt his sleep especially in early morning.

"What going on? Why wake me up this early?" Nanjo ask in annoyance. "There is someone at the front gate who wishes to see you, master." His servant replied, "He said he was once your friend in high school." Nanjo slowly walk to the window and look outside, and was shock to see the guy that claiming himself as a friend of the famous Kei Nanjo was actually someone he knew very well. "Bring him in. Tell him I'll be ready in 10 minutes."

In that quiet dinner room, a 33 years old man wearing a black coat is sitting across Nanjo drinking his tea. He is wearing a bright white ring-shaped earring on both his ear and has a short black hair. On first glance, Nanjo has already recognize him as Naoya Toudou(Persona: Amon Ra).

"You look well, after all these year." Naoya comment, "And look at yourself, you have become very successful now, as the heir to the Nanjo Group." Naoya take a sip from his tea and land it back on the long and fancy table in front of him.

"Please don't waste my time." Nanjo growl, "You come here after missing for 12 long years just to check on me?" Naoya take another sip and finish his tea. "Can I have another cup?" Naoya glance to the servant on Nanjo's right.

Nanjo rise from his chair and slam the table with his fist, surprising his servant and Naoya from the impact. "I have an appointment for today at Sumaru City! I'm not like you who have nothing to do and just wander somewhere then disappear!" Nanjo voice echoes the entire mansion. "Get straight to the point, why are you here?!" Naoya gently stand up and walk to his side.

"You're not going to miss your appointment. I just want to know where our classmates at high school are." Naoya put his hand on Nanjo shoulder, only to be repelled aside by him. "Besides… it's something about Nyarlathotep, which I believe is more important than your appointment." The devilish name itself makes Nanjo's body shiver.

"WE have defeated Nyarlathotep 12 years ago when you're gone. He shouldn't have return." Nanjo said to correct his statement, but Naoya expression was no laughing matter, he was more serious now when he talks about Nyarlathotep. "But Philemon didn't say anything about he will NEVER return." Naoya counter, "And believe it or not, I meet Philemon in my dream a few days ago."

Naoya return to his seat and turn his attention to Nanjo's more anxious expression. "Have you ever heard about the **Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse**?" Nanjo is confused by Naoya's sudden weird question, he sit down and rub his temple before drinking his cappuccino to calm himself. "You mean… about the horsemen that appears on the judgement day to destroy the world in the 'Book of Revelation'? What is this had to do with Nyarlathotep?"

Naoya begin to recap his conversation with Philemon a few days ago. "When I meet him in my dream, he requested me to gather all persona users from our high school." Naoya lean closer to him, "He said Nyarlathotep is returning and he brings the **Four Horsemen **with him to destroy the world once and for all. It was all written in the prophecy." Naoya takes out a paper with the prophecy written on it and hand it to Nanjo. He at first finds it hard to believe, yet there is no reason for someone like Naoya to making up story about this.

Nanjo rouse from his chair and walk toward the door. "Please wait here." Nanjo turn to him before closing the door. About 10 minutes later, Nanjo enter the room with a newly printed paper with a list of name and address. "Here are the address, most of them have move to Sumaru City and work there. If you want to go to there today, I recommend you to take my ride since we have the same destination." Nanjo give the paper to him.

He narrowed his eye at the address and look outside the window, his silver car is park not far from the front gate. But he doesn't worry, because the safety of his car is guarantee with Nanjo group to watch over it. He gives a small smile on his face, and shows it to Nanjo. "Mind gives me a ride with your car?"

* * *

Afternoon – 06/11/2012 – Aoba, Sumaru City

In that crowded restaurant, Maki Sonomura(Persona: Verdandi) and Reiji Kido(Persona: Mot) is seen chatting and laughing in joy. Their lunch break seems to pass faster than they can think, so they spent well the time they have together.

"And that's how I get the customer." Reiji end his sentence, "But finding customer nowadays is a pain in the ass." Maki giggle from his statement and exchange her opinion, "But you did a pretty good job as a salary man to raise your wife and son." Maki leaning to her chair, "It's hard to imagine that everyone has moves on with their life and raise their own family." Reiji reminisce all their memory together at high school and suddenly the memory of their forgotten leader flood back to him, "What about Toudou?"

"Toudou? …Oh, that's right, him…" Maki refresh her memory, "I wonder how he's been doing now, since I didn't hear any news about him." While they're busy talking, a new presence appear walking to the empty chair between them. "Mind if I take a seat?" The man asks them politely.

"Sorry, this table is- Huh?" Maki gasped, Naoya stood there in front of her eyes holding an extra chair to sit. "N-Naoya? Is that you?" Naoya couldn't help but smile at her reaction, he touch his earring a few time without taking his eyes off Maki and Reiji. "Miss my earring?"

"Man, good to see you!" Reiji and Naoya share a handshake. "We were just talking about you, and now you here! Do you want anything to drink?" Naoya shake his head to refuse while Maki was still speechless after seeing Naoya sudden appearance. "…How… how have you been?" Maki trying to find the right question to ask him.

"I'm good as I ever be, Nanjo sent me here to check on you guys." Naoya explain, "But when I come here for lunch, I saw you two chatting. Luckily I didn't go to your house." Both of their smiles widen to see their former leader still concern about them. They begin to talk about their personal life and current job.

"So… you see, I gonna move first. You two take your time together." Reiji leave them and walk toward the exit door. The atmosphere has become heavy all of the sudden with Maki and Naoya unable to start a new topic. As Naoya stare at Maki, he saw the unpleasant feeling on her face as she lowers her head.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Naoya purposely speak to catch her attention, Maki was startled by his word. She was surprise that Naoya can read her disturbed mind. With dreadful thought, she begins to speak.

"I…I had a dream about you, a few days ago. I saw you fight alongside with someone. Nyarlathotep was there, but he was together with four mysterious warrior-" "**Four Horsemen.**" Naoya answer it for her, "The mythological four being that bring catastrophe to the world, were known as **Conquest, War, Strife **and **Death**. I already know about them from Philemon." Using the information that he got from Philemon, he stop Maki from finishing her sentence.

Maki was terrified when Naoya fill in the mystery. As she was about to stand up to excuse her-self, Naoya quickly grab her wrist and told her to calm down. He continued to explain everything, unaware of two people that had been watching their entire conversation from a far table.

* * *

"Why do we have to hide from them?" Ulala whisper while hiding her face with the restaurant menu, "Maya told us to find him, and so we did. What now?" Beside her, an elder man is covering his face with menu and holding a small binocular to secretly spying them. "Baofu!"

"Shhhh, be quiet!" The man introduced as Baofu(Persona: Prometheus) silencing Ulala's voice by clogging a small binocular in her mouth. "H-hey! What are you doing?" She spit the binocular and throws it at Baofu before kicking his leg. "Of course Maya tell us to find him, but she said this guy has been missing for 10 years. Doesn't it weird for him to come to this city all of the sudden? We must find out his motive." Baofu groaned while massaging his leg.

"Hmmm…you might be right. It is suspicious, it's like he come here by his own to let us find him." Ulala take out her phone and dial the number, "I'm going to call Maya to tell her that we found this Naoya Toudou."

* * *

**Maya Amano**

Afternoon – 06/11/2012 – Aoba, Sumaru City

Maya is busy finishing her work at her company, but her mind become fuzzy thinking of the recent incident that happens after she see the sign of prophecy. Then, a loud ring tone was heard from Maya's handbag, she quickly stop her work and answer the phone.

"Ulala! I'm so glad you call me. Do you find anything?"

"_Apparently, yes. I DO find anything, the man himself, Naoya Toudou." _Maya smile in joy to hear the news.

"He's there?! That's great, Ulala! Please bring him here to see my husband, it's very important."

"_W-well…you see, he's here in Sumaru City, he's currently talking to Maki in the Clair de Lune restaurant in Aoba. They seem to be discussing something." _Maya's smiles fade and turn into confusion.

"…He's here? Why? Can you find out for me? …On second thought, I think I have to go there by myself and talk to him, it's not very far from my place."

"_Wait wait wait! What are you suppose to say when you see him? Nyarlathotep is back? He's going to be a hero, team with your husband to fight some shadow? Look Maya, even I barely believe your word when you tell me about your dream. So how is he going to react? He can't just follow someone he hardly knew."_

Maya fell back into depression when she listens to Ulala's suggestion, but she strengthens herself to answer, "We don't know that yet, I going to meet him now. The world is in trouble, I'll die trying if that can make them defeat the shadow in the prophecy along with Nyarlathotep."

"_Wait, I can see he's standing up with Maki! They're going to leave the restaurant!"_

Without further notice, Maya close her phone and rush out of the building.

* * *

Afternoon – Clair de Lune Restaurant, Sumaru City

"Please, I need you to tell all our friends about this. I already tell Nanjo about the situation. I'm going to solve the mystery about this prophecy before you know it." Naoya request is hard to refuse, but she is busy with her routine like all her friend. Convincing them is going to be harder than it look. "…Fine, I'll do it. But I need to tell my husband that I'll be late home, and I need to send my daughter home before I do anything." Maki replied.

From the restaurant front door, they begin to part away when Naoya heard a horn from Nanjo's luxurious car. "I'm going to find a place to stay, and I'll be back to meet you when everything's settle." Naoya said like a true leader, "See you late-" "WAITTT!" A scream was heard from inside the restaurant, they both turn to see Ulala and Baofu chasing after them.

"You're… friends of Maya, right?" Maki confirm her guess, Ulala ignore her and quickly turn to Naoya. "Your name is Naoya Toudou, isn't? My friend need to talk to you, can you wait a moment?" Naoya was confused. "I know this doesn't make any sense, but this is something about persona and shadow." Ulala word brings surprise to them. Naoya rub his face, thinking of his persona, and face both of them. "Fine, I'll wait." He turns to Nanjo who is waiting impatiently in his car and raise his hand to signal his delay.

* * *

Since the distance between her company and the restaurant is a minute walk, Maya sprint to the district where the restaurant is. The crowd that filled the street makes her difficult to run faster. But she won't hesitate, one of the person in the prophecy is in Sumaru City, she can't let go of this one opportunity. She increases her speed as she getting close to the district.

She stop when she feel like someone pull her arm, when she turn around, a strange man wearing a hat to cover his face is holding her arm among the crowd. "Ummm… can you please let go? I'm in a hurry." Maya felt a little panic, but the man still didn't let go of her. Slowly, he raises his head revealing a strange black and white mask resemble the cover of Arcana card on his face, and spoke, "It's a pity you don't remember me."

"Th-that voice, it can't be!" Maya almost wanted to scream when she recognize that voice, "What do you want from me?!" Even with the mask on, Maya can tell he is smirking as he tightening the grab. "I want you to be my 'sacrifice'." The mask man raises his other hand high to the air and shout, "**Nameless Mist!**"

A **mysterious dirty grey mist** suddenly comes out of his body. In a blink of an eye, everyone within his mist range start to scream and cry. And in a few second, everyone on that street turn into black creature with clawing hand and wearing an Arcana mask, they have now become shadow. Some people in the distance run in opposite direction, leaving Maya alone with the masked man and the shadows.

"Come with me, Maya! We have a chance to truly achieve true freedom of this world, along with the 'other side'!" The masked man grabs her hand as tight as possible and beginning to drag her with him. "No…no…NOOOOO! LET ME GO!" Maya can no longer hold her fear.

In that sudden situation, a small razorblade flew pass her and hit the masked man's arm that grab Maya. When she turn around, Yukino Mayazumi(Persona: Durga), her partner in photography, is holding a few razorblade as she's walking toward Maya. Maya quickly break free from the masked man's hand and run to Yukino side.

"Yukki! What are you doing here?" Maya ask, Yukino take out a twin pistol from her bag and give it to her. "You suddenly rush out from your room. I'm worried that something might happen, so I followed you, until this happen. Luckily I brought some weapons with me." Maya smile and thank her before turning to the masked man.

* * *

"What happenned?" Maki ask when she heard a shout not far from their place and saw people madly running from something. "…Could it be…shadow?" Ulala voice her opinion. "We have to check it out, come on!" Naoya, Maki, Ulala and Baofu run to where the crowd is running from. Meanwhile, Nanjo walk out of his car and turn to his driver, "Get out from here, I'm going to follow them. If something happen, don't wait for me." He then rushes to Naoya and the other.

They arrive at the street to find Maya and Yukino struggling to avoid all the shadow's sharp claw. "Maya! Yukki! Let us help you!" Ulala equip her glove and lunge into one of the shadow. "Ulala, wait! They're all were originally human, we mustn't hurt them!" Maya's word stop Ulala from punching, "That guy with the mask, he's turning people into shadow with his mist! We got to stop him first!" Yukino explain. They all turn to the masked man who is fiercely raises his hand and point to the group, "KILL THEM!" All shadows race toward the persona users. They were unable to do anything for their sympathy to hurt the people.

"Sorry, but your scheme will have to stop here." The masked man and the persona users turn to Naoya who is walking towards the group of shadow, "I didn't go missing for 10 years for nothing, you know." Naoya lift his arm to the sky and shouted so loud that the shadows stop their movement by his voice, "**Amon Ra!**"

A ray of light begin to surround his body and above him, the Egypt king of god float with his wand hold tightly in his hand, "**Hieroglyphein!**" Naoya shout again. Amon Ra raises his wand as high as he can and shines the street with a huge ray of light. In matter of second, the shadows on the street scream in agony and their black skin was slowly removed to reveal human skin. "N-Naoya?" Yukino stare in disbelief, even Maya was amused to see his extraordinary power. The masked man move backward, amaze to see all his shadow is turning back to human. "He can reverse the effect of **Nameless Mist**?"

Everyone was left lying on the ground unconscious after turning into shadow, leaving the persona users and the masked man alone in the street. As Naoya move toward him, Maya focus her eyes on him from behind, reminding her of her prophecy dream. 'It's really him, the man with the earring.' Maya thought to herself. Naoya stop in front of the masked man and begin to speak to him.

"I don't know who you are, but I won't let you touch the people of this street." Naoya warn him, "How about we have a fair fight right now and show me your power instead of hiding behind all your shadow?" Naoya word didn't scare him a bit. In fact, he's praising Naoya's bravery. "You really are the 'emperor' in the prophecy. However, I expect you to do more than countering my dangerous skill." The masked man turns behind while glancing at Naoya over his shoulder, "But I have no grudge against you, my target is someone else. So I will leave you for now, but I'll be back."

The masked man disappears within the sudden light that appearing around him. Everyone that turn into shadow has woken up from their faint without any memory of what happened. As they recover their stance, Nanjo come running afterward, missing the important moment with the masked man. "What's going on?" They look at each other to answer before Naoya step forward.

"I 'beat' the shadows that attack the two women here." Naoya change his attention to Maya and Yukino, but Baofu reject his statement, "You didn't do anything, you just turned them back into human!" Naoya smirk. Baofu is confused by the statement. "So, where is this 'friend' that wants to talk to me?" Naoya search for the person that Ulala mentioned.

"Naoya Toudou, the man of the prophecy." Maya catch his attention, "My name is Maya Suou, a journalist and a persona user. You need to see my husband, Tatsuya Suou, he is a persona user like you and will fight along with you to fight a powerful shadow on the day of prophecy." Naoya turn to Maki, and finally turn to Maya and nodded his head, "Let's talk."

* * *

**Tatsuya Suou**

Evening – 06/11/2012 – Silverman Residence, Sumaru City

"Thank for letting my son sleep here tonight, Lisa." Tatsuya bow to thank her. "I really need to go to Inaba tonight, I going by train." Not comfortable by his action, Lisa Silverman(Ex persona: Venus) quickly ask him to regain his stand, "No problem! Besides, I'm always alone at home." Lisa drown herself in her own though, "By the way, why Inaba? To go that far for work will make Maya worry, right?"

Lisa never knows about the prophecy, so answering her would be very difficult. "I… I'm going to see someone there, it's an important meeting." Tatsuya calmly said. Then, a ringtone was heard from Tatsuya pocket, he quickly took out the phone.

"Thank you, Shiori, for booking that ticket for me. I'll be there in a few minute." He closes the phone after answering the call and turn to Lisa. "I have to move now, to the train station. Tell my son I'll be back in a few days." Once again, he bows to Lisa before leaving the residence.

* * *

Evening – Train station, Sumaru City

Currently waiting for his train, he stands from his seat when his phone rings. "Hello Maya."

"_Thank god, Tatsuya! Good news! We found Naoya Toudou, one of the persons in the prophecy."_

Tatsuya can't believe what she just said. "But I thought…he was missing for 10 years? Where did you find him?"

"_I know, but it's a miracle. He's here at Sumaru City, Ulala and Baofu found him in a restaurant chatting with Maki. Where can you meet him?" _Tatsuya face palm when he remember something.

"I'm so sorry, Maya. I forgot to mention that I'll go to Inaba today to find this Yu Narukami. I already left our son at Lisa's house."

"_Oh, right. That's okay, I have so much work to do here either, don't worry about it, and…" _The sound of Maya talking to someone is heard from the phone. _"Naoya Toudou wants to talk to you."_

The phone was passed to someone from Maya. _"You must be Tatsuya Suou. I'm Naoya Toudou, your 'partner' for the day of prophecy." _said a man with a rather husky voice.

"So you know about the prophecy, huh. That'll make things easier for me. However, I can't meet you right now. I need to go somewhere far to meet someone, maybe in a few days."

"_Fair enough, I need to find a place to stay too. We can meet in person later. But who do you want to meet, if I may ask?"_

"Let's just say…another 'partner' is waiting, he will fight with us based on the prophecy. Can you let me talk to my wife?"

Another pass is heard from the phone, _"Tatsuya?"_

"Look Maya, I want you to be patient, okay? After I finish with Yu Narukami, I'll go to Tatsumi Port Island to find more detail about the last person, Minato Arisato. So just stay there and let me finish my work."

"_Okay Tatsuya… Ummm…today, I meet someone before I encounter Naoya Toudou."_

"You meet someone?"

"…_Never mind, I'll tell you when you back here. Be careful on your travel, miss you."_

"Miss you too, Maya." Tatsuya hang up the phone. The sound of the coming train was heard a while after, Tatsuya immediately pack his stuff and board the train.

* * *

**A/N: To anyone that play Megami Ibunroku Persona, two persona user from St. Hermelin, Masao Inaba and Yuka Ayase will not make an appearance in this story since their do not appear in Persona 2: EP. Anyone who wonder why Maya introduce her-self as Maya Suou, is because she change her surname to Suou family after marrying Tatsuya(But I'll still use her original surname when telling her part of story).**


	6. Velvet Tears

Chapter 6: Velvet Tears

* * *

**Aigis**

Early Morning – 07/11/2012 – Iwatodai New Dorm, Tatsumi Port Island

Yukari wake herself up when she heard a sound of door open next to her room. When she slightly opens her door and peeks outside, she saw Aigis wearing a black dress and went down stair to exit the dorm. 'Aigis?' Yukari thought to herself. Yukari quickly takes a minute bath and random shirt before she went outside to tail after her.

* * *

Cloudy - Morning – Graveyard, Tatsumi Port Island

Yukari continue to tail Aigis until she take a turn to the entrance of the graveyard. Feeling slightly confused, she slowly walk behind Aigis as she enter the yard. She finally understands everything when she saw Aigis stood in front of a single grave. Not wanting to make a noise, Yukari tiptoe toward Aigis to surprise her.

"Miss him, huh?" Yukari whispers to her ear, quickly surprising her. Aigis was shocked to see her as she turn her head, "Y-Yukari?" She said, feeling guilty for making Yukari follow her and making her worry. "I'm sorry if I wake you up this early, I just want to pay a visit to him." Yukari lift her arm around Aigis's neck, "It is okay, I'm misses him too." She said as she looks at the name engraved on it:

_Minato Arisato  
1993 – 2010_

"We all miss him, Aigis." Yukari tries to comfort Aigis, "No wonder you went outside in early morning since few days ago, so you have been coming to his grave. Surely he doesn't like it if he knows that you miss him too much from 'up there', right?" Aigis was at lost at word, what Yukari said is true. Since the day she gave Elizabeth the Evoker, she has been visiting Minato's grave every morning, hoping that he will come back to see her.

"Anyway, it's getting cold with this weather. Lets head back to the dorm, Mitsuru ask you to investigate more about the explosion. So don't go around and skip her work." Yukari said as she begins to walk away with Aigis on her trail. But as they both walking, Aigis suddenly stand still, stopping Yukari from continuing further. She turns to see Aigis blank face, "Aigis, what's wrong?"

"Yukari, if one day…I mean, one day… you open your eyes in your bed and see Minato is there smiling besides you, what would you say to him?" Yukari was shock to hear Aigis sudden question, "What if, one day you wake up to see Minato is perfectly alive and can live with us again?" A tear suddenly fall from her eye and Yukari quickly run to her side and hold her shoulder.

"Aigis, what are you saying?! Why did you ask something like that?" Yukari pull Aigis head to her shoulder, but unable to truly calm her pouring tears. "…If I were to see him again…I'll probably hug him so tight so that he can never go away." Yukari voice her feeling to answer Aigis, "If I know he can live with us again, I'll spend my entire life to be with him. Because I… I love him…"

When Aigis look at Yukari's face, she can see a tear has already rolling down her cheeks. Aigis quickly release the hug and give her a handkerchief to wipe her tears. "Yukari, I'm sorry. I shouldn't bring this up on you." Aigis said with even more guilty face, "I know you love him, I'm sorry…" As she wipes her own tears after Yukari, she changes her attention to the grave of Minato and think deeper. 'Elizabeth, where are you?'

* * *

**Yu Narukami**

Cloudy – Early Morning – 07/11/2012 – Hospital, Inaba

"_Yu…save me…I'm trapped here…it's so dark…"_

"Marie!" Yu scream. When he looks around, then he realizes that he's just sleeping on his chair besides his uncle. It was just a dream, yet Marie's voice sounds too realistic. When he looks downward, Nanako was sleeping on his laps and she slowly opens her eyes to face Yu.

"Big bro, I have a nightmare. I'm afraid to sleep alone." Nanako said, "Do you have nightmare too?" Yu's hearts melt when he heard his cousin's innocent word. "Yeah, I have a nightmare too, Nanako." He slowly lifts Nanako's head and carries her to the empty bed besides his uncle. "Just go to sleep for now, Nanako. I'll wake you up for your breakfast until then." Nanako close back her eyes and sleep.

"…Where… where am I?" Yu quickly turn to his back to see his uncle. Dojima, after a few days of coma, finally half open his eye, staring at Yu. "Uncle!" Yu try to shout, but lower back his voice not wanting to wake Nanako up. "Sorry, Nanako is asleep. Are you ok? Do you hurt anywhere? Wait here, I'll call the doctor."

"Where's…where's Nanako?" Dojima said with heavy breathing, Yu quickly respond. "She's sleeping next to your bed, don't worry about her. I'm going outside now." Yu rush to the door. A few minutes later, Yu come inside the room with a doctor and detective Kurosawa. "Hold on for a while, I'm going to check your blood pressure." The doctor said, and he finishes his check with a positive look on his face and left the room.

"Thank goodness you okay, uncle." Yu sigh in relieve, "Do you remember anything about what happen back in the police station?" Dojima kept silent, then he begins to talk, "I remember there is an explosion, then I don't remember anything else." Kurosawa takes out a pen and a paper. He slowly walks to Dojima's bed.

"I'm detective Kurosawa, surely you remember me from a few month ago when I ask you about Adachi's report. The explosion that you have witness, happen three days ago at the police station, resulting in 10 casualties and 20 injuries including your nephew and his friend. Due to the explosion, 8 prisoners had escape including Adachi. Now if I may ask, do you have any suspect that could possibly put the bomb in the police station?"

Dojima close his eye to recap all the memories before the explosion, and he open his eye, "Yes, I remember someone." Yu move closer to hear, "Please explain to us, uncle." Yu plead to know the answer, and Dojima begin to speak.

"About a day before you arrive here, Yu, there's a man wearing a black hood shirt came to the police station in the evening. He demanded the officer to let him meet Adachi, claiming that he's a distant friend of him who wished to see him. Of course, I was there as well, and I don't remember Adachi ever tell me that he had a distant friend. So I ask him to lift his hood and take off his shirt to check if he's bringing any weapon." Dojima continues.

"He has a long blond hair and a tattoo on both his arm. He wears nothing beneath the hooded shirt and didn't bring any wallet or even money along with him. We decide to let him see Adachi for only 30 minutes and told him to leave the police station immediately after. After I said that, he smirks mysteriously at me before he went to see him. In the meeting room, Adachi didn't bother to look at him at all, but then he started to pay attention to him as the man talk further. I didn't hear closely about what their discussion, but after the talk, I can see Adachi's wide smile forming on his face. After that, nothing weird happen until you knew the rest as to what happen the day after…"

Yu and detective Kurosawa listen patiently to Dojima's story, but more questions had been raise. "A long blond haired man wearing a black hooded shirt, very well, I will investigate further of this suspect." Kurosawa put the paper in his pocket and bows to Dojima, "Thank you very much for your cooperation, you may have your rest and leave everything to us." Kurosawa left the room leaving Yu and Dojima.

"Thank you, Yu, for taking care of Nanako while I'm in bed." Dojima gaze at Yu's worried face, "If it weren't for you, I don't know who else can take care of her." Yu smile reassuringly at him. "Don't say things like that, you going to be fine and take care of Nanako when you out of this hospital." Yu glance at the sleeping form of Nanako, "Who else can take good care of her as a father other than you?" Dojima smile upon hearing his word.

"You can take a rest while I wake Nanako later. I'll also call Naoto to tell her about this case." Yu said. But his word was interrupted when he heard a knock on his door, "Hello? May I see a student named Yu Narukami?" An adult male voice was heard from the outside.

* * *

**Tatsuya Suou**

Early Morning – 07/11/2012 - Junes, Inaba

After his late arrival at Inaba last night, he has to sleep in small motel before beginning his search in the morning. Now fully awake, Tatsuya decide to go to Junes for breakfast.

"Welcome to Junes! What do you want for breakfast, sir?" The waiter that stood beside Tatsuya's table, Yosuke is taking his order. "I'll take the first set and a coffee." Tatsuya choose his food. And Yosuke walk away to the kitchen. A few minutes later, Yosuke return bringing a scramble egg, sausage and toast along with coffee to be serve. As Yosuke about to walk away, Tatsuya quickly stop him with question.

"Excuse me, but are you a student of Yasogami High?" Tatsuya direct the question to him. Yosuke smile and nodded. "Yes, I am." Tatsuya takes out a file with Yu's name and picture on it, "Then do you recognize this student?" He gives the file to Yosuke.

Yosuke quickly frown in suspicion, "…Yes, I know him." The answer itself brings hope to Tatsuya, "You know him? Can you tell me where he lives?" The suspicious feeling has fill Yosuke's heart even more. To him, Tatsuya looks more like a hired assassin trying to kill the person in his file. He slowly return the file to him, "…Nope, wrong person, never heard of him." Yosuke quickly turn around to escape his vision. He feels like he can't trust this guy.

"Please, I know you know him." Tatsuya move from his chair and chase after him, "I seen it in your eye, you recognize him far too well. I mean no harm. I'm a police officer and I just want to talk to him." When Yosuke look at his face again, it was the look of desperation and urgency replacing his serious look. Yosuke become quiets, hesitating for a moment before answering him. "What business do you have with him?" It was a direct question, and froze Tatsuya from saying another word.

"…It's something about the explosion at police station three days ago." Tatsuya find another reason to lie with the recent case that happen at Inaba. "You can say that I just want to interrogate him." Yosuke scratch his head, shifting his eye elsewhere not wanting to make eye contact with Tatsuya. "…Yes, I really know him, he is my best friend and partner. I'm sorry I lied just now. It's just that I find it hard to trust someone from distant city. I'm just afraid that he done something wrong or he's in danger. And you look like some assassin with that suit." They share a laugh after that.

"You don't have to apologize. I know how it feels to have a friend that makes you feel worried for him." Tatsuya smile in friendly manner, "Can you tell me where I can find him?" Yosuke feel at ease to hear his word, he's like a totally different person now.

"He's at the hospital with his uncle, Mr. Dojima. His uncle was heavily injured by the explosion during the incident. I'll ask someone to escort you." Yosuke said, but Tatsuya shake his head, "No thank you, I can find my own way to the hospital." Tatsuya sit back on his chair and finish his breakfast before leaving for the hospital.

* * *

Morning – Hospital, Inaba

Tatsuya stop when he saw Kurosawa walk out from the door. The man simply walks past him ignoring his presence as he move to the front of the door. _'_This is it.' Tatsuya prepare himself to meet another man of prophecy. He then knocks, "Hello? May I see a student named Yu Narukami?"

"Come in." A voice was heard inside, and Tatsuya open the door. He saw Yu standing besides Dojima and Nanako still sleeping in the next bed. After he observes the room, he focuses his attention to Yu. 'It's just like what Maya describe of him.'Tatsuya thought to himself.

"Are you Yu Narukami?" Tatsuya walk towards him, Yu turn his body to face him. "Yes, I'm Yu Narukami. Do you need anything?" Yu said as he walks closer to him while Dojima stare in confusion. "Do you mind introducing yourself?" Dojima said, find it uneasy to have someone suddenly appear and talk to his nephew. Tatsuya change his attention to Dojima.

"My apologies, my name is Tatsuya Suou, a vice chief police officer from a distant city called Sumaru City. I have come to discuss something with your nephew." Tatsuya change his attention to Yu, "And it's very personal." Dojima fiercely glare at Yu who was still confuses by the situation, "What did you do, Yu?" Yu become panic by his uncle word, but Tatsuya quickly calm the situation.

"No, not THAT personal, don't misunderstand. Your nephew didn't do any crime or misbehaved. I just need his help about a few cases that need to be solved." Hearing his word has finally make Dojima calm himself. "Narukami, can you please follow me outside? This is something important that no one else must bother." Yu nodded his head, and they both leave the room.

As they went outside, Yu begin to ask every question in his mind. Tatsuya lean to the wall and prepare himself for any question that may come.

"What is it?"

"Let me finish this quick, I want to talk about your persona and the upcoming shadow."

Yu was shocked by that simple word, "You know about persona and shadow too?! Who are you?"

"I'm a persona user, like you."

"You are a persona user too? Wait, how did you know I was a persona user?"

"You were mention in the new prophecy as one of the four persona user to defeat the shadow that will destroy this world once and for all."

Yu close his eye to recover his suspense. That was fast, TOO fast to be hearing all this. "This is too sudden for me, slow down and tell me detail by detail. What prophecy? What shadow are you talking about?"

"Look, we don't have much time. I need your help. Or rather, I need your power. Philemon has foresees that Nyarlathotep has bring a powerful shadow that can bring the end to this world. That day of prophecy will come before the end of this year."

Suddenly, Yu's face went blank, "…Wait WHAT?! Now who's Philemon? And who's Nyarlathotep?"

Just when Tatsuya thought things could get easier, Yu had no idea who Philemon is. Tatsuya slam his head to the wall in defeated, "Oh god…I'm sorry Maya, I going to be late for home…" Tatsuya monologue to himself.

"Ok, how about Igor and Velvet room?" Tatsuya ask him again. This time, Yu change his expression. "Oh, I recognize him. He was the one who aid me to become a persona user." Tatsuya felt slightly relieve. 'Then I'll just take him to see Igor and he can explain everything.' Tatsuya thought. He grabs Yu's shoulder and glare at him, "Sorry, but you have to come with me."

"Master Igor has temporary lock the Velvet Room. You can't enter even with the Velvet Key." They were both shock by the sudden voice, they turn to see Margaret besides them. To their surprise, Margaret's cloth was torn and there were blood stain on her lips. "Margaret, what happen?!" Yu remove Tatsuya hand from his shoulder and grab Margaret hand to see her scar.

"Don't worry, this is nothing. I need your help, Tatsuya." Margaret said locking her gaze at Tatsuya. "Please have this." Margaret takes out a unique card from her compendium book and hand it to Tatsuya. "What is this?" Tatsuya curiously ask.

"This is the 'Contact' Card, a powerful card that allows you to directly communicate with your persona and seek his knowledge. It will also allow you to talk to any persona you have ever used in your lifetime. All you have to do is to just call your persona name while holding the card. Let me remind you that using this card will give your persona a temporary mind of its own, using it for too long will have a risk of losing control of it."

Margaret grabs his hand, "Tatsuya, I beg you. Please talk to your persona, Apollo and ask him to find his son." Tatsuya release her hand and observe the card, "You want me to talk to Apollo and ask where his son?! He's just a persona, how can he has a son?!" Tatsuya shout, but Margaret continue, "Every persona that exist takes the form of being in ancient mythology, and yes, Apollo has a son in his mythology. His song and art were passed down to his son, who inherited his legacy until his death." Tatsuya is stunned by Margaret's fact, he himself has never knows much about Apollo. "He has a son that inherited his legacy?" Tatsuya said to himself.

"That is all I want to say. I need to go now, to find somewhere safe to stay like the Velvet Room. May you both be safe on your journey to save the world." Margaret begins to walk away, only to be stop by Yu's hand that grabs her wrist.

"Hold on, Margaret. If you need a place to stay, my house is better. My uncle won't be going home for a few days, leave only me and my cousin. It won't be a bother to me." Yu strengthen his grab, "But you need to tell me what happen to you, and the Velvet Room."

Margaret hesitates, but she finally speaks up, "Master Igor decides to temporary seal the room to ensure the safety of the room, so all the residence must leave and left him alone. I will tell you the rest, but not now." Tatsuya and Yu become confuse by the news. 'Did Nyarlathotep already make a move?' Tatsuya think.

"Stay with me for a while, you need to be treated for that injury. Maybe the doctor can help." Yu said. "Hey wait! You need to come with me to my city and meet the others, we don't have much time. Hey!" Tatsuya said as he quickly catches up to the both of them who rush through the corridor to find a doctor.

Without their notice, Margaret tears suddenly roll down on her cheeks. 'Forgive me, Elizabeth.' Margaret wipe her tears as she replay the memory of what happen inside the Velvet Room.

* * *

Evening – 30/10/2012(9 Days ago) – Velvet Room

"Then where's your sister, Elizabeth?" Igor asks the question after Tatsuya and Maya left the room. "Wait, you don't mean-" Margaret gasp, Igor grin widely. "Indeed. The blue-haired boy that your sister mentioned is Minato himself." Igor takes out a card and gives it to Margaret, "I suggest you keep this Contact Card and find your sister. You can search for her at the deepest part of Sea of Soul."

Margaret takes the card and look at Igor. "Don't worry, I will find her and make sure Minato can return safely." Margaret said, "But how Elizabeth supposes to 'save' him?" Igor stare to the air in deep thought, and he spoke, "Yesterday…"

* * *

**Elizabeth**

Night – 29/10/2012(10 Days ago) – Velvet Room

"Are you sure this is your answer, Elizabeth?" Igor stared at Elizabeth alone at the room. Elizabeth nodded her head, "Yes, I choose this fate of my own free will. I'm willing to replace Minato." She said confidently, Igor refuse to argue any further as he point to the exit door. "Then you may go and reclaim the Wild Card from Aigis. And please, bring Thanatos with you." Elizabeth bow before she left the room.

* * *

Morning - 31/10/2012(8 Days Ago) – Sea of Soul

"Why don't you tell her?" Ryoji ask, but Elizabeth shook her head. "If Aigis know that I'll sacrifice my soul for him, she will definitely try to stop me. That's why I need you there, to bring him back to the world to meet with his friend." Elizabeth explain, and Ryoji remain silent by her word, "Any way, we're getting closer to the 'Gate', be on your guard."

After the long travel through the Sea of Soul, they finally reach the end of the endless realm. Stood in front of them, there's a huge golden gate decorated with living eye that searching the entire surrounding. There, in the middle of the door, hanged a statue of a boy with both his arm tangled with chain that connect to the side of the gate. "All the preparation is ready." Elizabeth takes out the Evoker and turn to Ryoji, "Let's bring Minato back."

"_You really think it would be that easy?" _A deep and horrifying voice was heard behind them and they quickly turn to their back. Not far from them, a very ugly creature with wings on his back is staring evilly at them. Elizabeth change to her fighting position, "You… who are you?" The creature gives an evil laugh.

"_I am Nyarlathotep, and all the soul in this sea belongs to me." _Nyarlathotep, the Crawling Chaos himself stood there to confront them. "So you are Nyarlathotep, the one who tried to destroy this world not long ago." Elizabeth opened her book, "What business do you have here?" Nyarlathotep flew closer to them.

"_The gate… it has slowly losing it's power. When the gate is open, the last __**rider**__ will reborn to destroy human world…" _Nyarlathotep raise both his arm, _"And all there is to do is to break open the seal and rip that boy's soul apart!" _All of the sudden, a loud roar was heard from behind him. From the deep darkness, a gigantic monster with two head and two horns on each head appear and begin to attack Elizabeth and Ryoji.

"Erebus!" Elizabeth shouted, and she turns to Ryoji, "I won't let you touch Minato! Ryoji, let go!" In a blink of an eye, Ryoji transform into his true form, and he begins to assist her. "Let's see if you can withstand my wrath, **Thanatos**!"

* * *

Elizabeth VS Erebus & Nyarlathotep

_**Deathbound… **_Erebus viciously lifts his claw and swings it to Elizabeth. Without a second through, Elizabeth command Thanatos to withstand the attack with his sword. The impact from the clash was so great that Elizabeth was push backward by the strong wave. "He-he has become stronger!" Elizabeth frowned as she commanded Thanatos to return to her side.

"_That was too weak, __**Thousand Hand!**__" _Nyarlathotep shaped shifting himself to grow a long tentacle around his body and he extended his tentacle to rapidly swiped Thanatos. Anger by the attack, Thanatos roared and march toward Nyarlathotep to cut him in half.

"**Tempest Slash!" **Elizabeth shouted, Thanatos begin to extend his hand with his glowing dim-white sword and dash closer to him. But Nyarlathotep was fast, before Thanatos sword could reach his throat, he dashed himself backward with his wing. Before Thanatos haves any time to recover his stance, Erebus was already stood between two of them and launch another attack.

_**Almighty Attack… **_Erebus opened his giant mouth and released a dark blast upon Thanatos. Thanatos managed to dodge, and the blast flew past him and aimed for Elizabeth. Fast alerted by the blast, she jumped sideway allowing the blast to hit the side of the golden gate. Elizabeth gave a worried face as she watch the blast exploded and dissolve.

"I can't fight here, or it will cause damage to the seal." Elizabeth monologue, "I need to find somewhere safe other than here." She opened her book, letting a bright blue light to escape from the inside, "Let me take you somewhere else!" Elizabeth shouted at the dark monster who continued to attack Thanatos. Slowly, a large portal appeared behind her, large enough to fit a crazy giant through it.

"_Why? Try to run away?" _Nyarlathotep smirked heavily as he teleport himself to Elizabeth's front side and squeeze her neck with his tentacle, _**"Hellish scream!" **_ Nyarlathotep shape shift his chest forming a big mouth filled with sharp fang and emitting an extremely loud scream that make Elizabeth losing half of her conscious, the portal that were create by her has disappear into thin air.

"I…I will not let you touch Minato!" Elizabeth open the book again and hundreds of card begin to burst out from the book and severe the tentacle that grab her, Nyarlathotep thrown himself backward to escape the sharp edge of the flying cards.

Without a moment to hesitate, Elizabeth recalled Thanatos to her side as she arranged all the flying cards to form a vertically large circle facing toward Nyarlathotep and Erebus. "I guess I have no other choice but to defeat you here. I'll make sure you won't escape from my trump card!" She raised her hand and launched her ultimate skill.

"**Mega ****Megidolaon!" **In the middle of the circle, an extremely large energy ball begin to charge it's power from Elizabeth card. She pointed the hand toward the two monsters and released the energy ball. But Nyarlathotep is indeed the Crawling Chaos, as the attack gave him no sign of dodging it.

"_**Moon Crusher!" **_Nyarlathotep shape shift him-self to become a human like figure with green and yellow palate on his skin with an ancient writing printed all over his body. The large energy ball was easily pause by his hand as he mumble some ancient language and the energy ball was automatically crush into fragment and reflected it to Elizabeth and Thanatos. Due to the counter attack, she finally lost all her power and unable to react when Nyarlathotep once again grab her neck with his hand.

"…What…what do you want from Minato?" Elizabeth said in weak voice, she feel like her power is draining slowly by Nyarlathotep's grab. "Why… do you want to break the seal?" As she said this, a sound of Thanatos groaning in pain is heard. She turned to his direction to see Thanatos has already fallen inside the fist of Erebus.

When she turned her view to Nyarlathotep, he was continued to shape shift without stop and speak, _"My goal have never change, to gain 'One True Vessel' for __**them**__ and bring destruction to human world using the __**God**__'s power." _

Nyarlathotep shape shifting himself for the last time and taking the appearance of a young girl. Elizabeth widened her eyes in horror by the realization. "…It was you… you were there… at the tournament…" Elizabeth said as she slowly loose grip the book from her hand, "You were the one that-"

Nyalathotep tighten 'her' grab with 'her' hand and Elizabeth finally lost her conscious. As 'she' release the hand from Elizabeth's neck, 'she' cast a powerful skill that surrounded Elizabeth entire body until she was trapped inside a glass sphere.

"_With this, I can finally fooled those human and gain the 'Vessel' for __**them**__." _Nyarlathotep said with a soft yet eerie female voice as 'she' taken the compendium book from Elizabeth. Thanatos was left unmoved as Erebus released him from his clawed fist. Once again, Nyarlathotep cast the skill and trapped Thanatos inside the glass sphere along with Elizabeth.

As 'she' turn to Erebus, a creepy death stare form on 'her' face, _"Don't waste your power, only Yog-Sothoth __knows how to open the gate without resurrecting the 'messiah'. Just kill anyone that tried to get near the gate while I find the 'Vessel' for __**him.**__" '_She' slowly disappeared into the air, leaving Erebus alone in the realm to roared, echoing the entire space.

* * *

**A/N: Wondering why I put 'New Dorm' for the Shadow Operative home place? Because the original dorm is already close in Persona 3 Fes, so I just make a new dorm for them to stay. Yes, Yu Narukami and the entire Investigation Team had never meet Philemon, which really make Tatsuya confuse because Philemon is an important figure in persona history. Apollo has a son? Well, he did, so follow my story if you want to know who Apollo son is. **


	7. A Sudden Connection

Chapter 7: A Sudden Connection

* * *

**Margaret**

Evening - 30/10/2012(9 Days ago) – Velvet Room

"So you saying that, Elizabeth is willing to become the 'Great Seal'?!" Margaret raised her voice in anger, "What if something happen to her?! You never think of anything else other than fulfilling the prophecy, did you?" Igor remained silent, it is completely rare for Margaret to raise her voice to him, yet he showed no sign of arguing back.

"What I do is simply the order of my master." Igor calmly reply, "Besides, even if Elizabeth is unwilling to replace Minato, the seal will eventually break and it will bring more chaos to the world." Margaret halted herself in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Ever since the day my master foresee the prophecy, the 'Great Seal' has somehow lost its power due to unknown reason. It is indeed, written in the prophecy that Minato are destined to return, but it will also release Nyx along with him to made interaction with Erebus. Is it a coincidence? No, it has already been written that Nyx WILL made interaction with Erebus."

Margaret stood silent by that realization. "…So Elizabeth wasn't trying to replace Minato, but she's trying to delay the interaction between Nyx and Erebus?" Igor stood silent to Margaret's question, as she still doesn't understand the situation. "You may go find your sister now to see if she has succeeded." Igor pointed to the exit door.

Still feeling unsatisfied, Margaret reached for the door without turning back.

* * *

Afternoon – 31/10/2012(8 Days ago) – Sea of Soul

Margaret stood in horror to what she saw at the end of the realm, Elizabeth and Ryoji is floating unconscious inside the glass sphere with Erebus guarding the 'gate'. The plan was a failure, as there is still the statue of a boy in the middle of the gate.

"Elizabeth…" Margaret gasped in sadness. It is truly unbearable to see the powerful sister that she knew has fallen at the hands of Erebus. Filled with emotion, Margaret opens her book as she marched toward the two headed monster. "LET MY SISTER GO!"

Erebus, detecting her presence, began to attack her and she continued to dodge until she reached to the surface of her sister glass. "Elizabeth, can you hear me? Elizabeth!" But it was meaningless indeed, Elizabeth is still not responding from the inside, which made Margaret almost break in tears.

"_That spell can never be break as easy as you think."_ A creepy voice is heard behind her, forcing Margaret to turn to the voice. There, besides the 'gate', a mysterious **white silhouette **is seen floating with his black eye staring at Margaret. Erebus who was an aggressive shadow, stop in fearful expression and afraid to went near him.

"_Unless… you can find someone as powerful as Nyarlathotep, then there's hope to free her."_ Although the **white silhouette **gave no sign of attacking her, his aura was extremely powerful that even Margaret shivered in fear by his presence.

"Who-who are you?" Margaret said in terrified tone. Even though she saw nothing but unclear image of him, she can see the **white silhouette **turn hishead to the statue by his visible black eye. _"Foolish human, why seek to break the seal even though it will eventually break on its own?" _Margaret tried to open her mouth to ask more about the seal, but her fear has overcome her so much that she froze like a statue.

"_It is extremely daring of you to even step foot into this realm." _The **white silhouette **spoke, locking his eye upon Margaret, _"But since you just want to save your sister, I'll let you pass…" _He said in a terrifying tone. _"But of course, 'he' won't let you." _The** white silhouette **changed his gaze toward somewhere.

When Margaret looked at the direction of his eye, she was shock to see a **huge shadow** appear besides Erebus. Its full appearance was overshadowed by the darkness of the realm, but Margaret can see it has a huge yellow eye, stare at Margaret with deadly intention. It marched toward Margaret like a huge rock.

"Wh-what are you?!" Margaret tried to regain her composure, but it was too late. With a single swipe, the huge shadow manage to throw Margaret distance away from Elizabeth and the 'gate', causing a torn at her cloth and blood from her lips. "I… I can't die now, not with Elizabeth still trap in there…" Margaret closed her eye when she saw the giant shadow swing another 'hands' of it to finish off Margaret. _'I'm so sorry Elizabeth.' _Margaret prepared for her death.

In the midst of the panicking situation, Margaret feel like someone forcefully pull her backward, evading the blow from the shadow. When she turned to see the face of her savior, she saw Demon Painter, a former residence of Velvet Room before her and her siblings. "Why need to die so early?" He said with a smiling face. He removes his hand from Margaret's armpit.

"Y-you!" Margaret shouted, but he paid no attention to her word. "We have to go for now, don't worry about your sister, she'll be fine as long as she's not a threat to them." Demon Painter opened a small portal and quickly jumped inside.

* * *

After she was saved by Demon Painter, she was send to Sumaru City, and cleaned her blood at Demon Painter house. Although by advice by him many times, she refuse to return to the Velvet Room until she knows how to save her sister. She sometimes repeats to return to the Sea of Soul to free her sister, but it was all in vain by Erebus attack.

Until a few days later, Demon Painter received news from Igor that Minato's body had been stolen from Tatsumi Port Island, leaving no trace of its crime. She decided to find Tatsuya as she found out that Tatsuya's persona, Apollo has a son that has a connection to Minato. Her searches for him end up in Inaba…

* * *

**Yu Narukami**

Evening – 07/11/2012 – Junes, Inaba

"Margaret, are you alright?" Yu ask Margaret in concern, she quickly regain her memories after reminiscing the incident. She is currently sitting at the discussion table of Investigation Team with Yu and Tatsuya after recovering from her injury. "Sorry, I was just thinking of something else." Margaret reply, but Tatsuya suddenly come to her side. "Enough excuse, just tell us what happen." Tatsuya said impatiently, but he was quickly restrained by Yu.

"Just leave her alone for now. She's hurt, and she need some time." Yu look at him. "Need time? Look at her, the doctor said the stain has been recovered for a few days and it's already dry." Tatsuya turn to Margaret's guilty face. Just then, a sound of few footstep was heard walking toward them, they turn to see all the member of the investigation team is there.

"You said you have something urgent to say and…wait the second, YOU?!" Yosuke shouted when he saw Tatsuya standing next to Yu. "Don't be so surprise, I told you that I want to see this kid." Tatsuya said as he turns to Yu, "So these are your persona user team?" Yu nodded.

"Who's that girl, senpai~?" Rise smile sweetly, albeit too sweetly at Yu's face after looking at Margaret, Yu shuddered, but he quickly put that thought away for now. It will take too much time to explain about Margaret to them. "…She's Margaret, someone important in our discussion today…. yeah that's it." They all look slightly surprised and unconvinced, but didn't pay much mind to it. "Does that mean, she knows about…you know...'inside the TV'?" Chie said slowly.

"Yes, she's a persona user like us, and Mr. Tatsuya here too." They look even more shocked. "You too?!" Yosuke shouted. Tatsuya, feeling annoyed after having the same reaction he received from Yu, quickly tells them to lower their voice and sit on the long bench before they ask any more questions. Tatsuya stand at the center of the table while facing them.

"Ok, let me repeat myself. I'm Tatsuya Suou, a persona user from Sumaru City. Yu Narukami had told me all about you and your persona to me. So it will be my turn to tell you my story." Tatsuya begin.

"A few days ago, my wife, Maya Suou had foresees a new prophecy about the world end. In the prophecy, the most dangerous shadow ever will destroy this world before the end of this year and only four persona users can defeat them. As one of the man of prophecy myself, I am tasked to find the other three to fulfill the prophecy. And you, Narukami-san, are one of the man of prophecy."

Everyone listen in mixed feeling of amusement and terrified. To think that he will once again save the world with a new comrade, Yu is now deep in thought, looking at all his friend and lastly Margaret. But he stops his thought when he saw Margaret pale face. "Margaret?" Yu call for her, but she refuse to respond until…

"It's useless." Margaret said, catching the attention of everyone. "I'm sorry, what did you said?" Tatsuya ask as he walks to her. "I said… it's useless if you miss one person! We need all four to fulfill the prophecy, all four!" Margaret said with a un-lady-like tone, which make Yu and his friend surprised by her action.

"Margaret, please calm down." Yu quickly rush in and now standing between those two, trying to calm Margaret's sudden anger. "I've told you to contact your persona, we can't wait any longer or…" Margaret stop, zipping her own mouth and refuse to talk further. Everyone can feel the tense atmosphere and Tatsuya is now thinking deep about Margaret's word, he then focuses his attention on her.

"Do you mean…Minato Arisato?" As Tatsuya mention the name, Margaret is struggling to hold back her tears and everyone become more confuse. "That is the reason why I want you to contact your persona, because Minato's persona is actually the son of Apollo in mythology." Margaret said to Tatsuya.

"Who is this Minato Arisato?" Yu ask the confused Tatsuya. Just then, a loud ringtone was heard from Tatsuya's pocket, and he excuse himself from them to answer the phone. "Who is this?"

* * *

**Naoya Toudou**

Rainy - Evening – 07/11/2012 – COOLEST Company, Sumaru City

From the heavy rain outside, three figures are seen walking to the door to enter the building and making their ways to the meeting room at the middle of the hallway. As Naoya, Maki, Nanjo, Yukino, Baofu, Ulala, Maya and Katsuya wait patiently inside the meeting room, the door swing open as Reiji reveal to them two former persona user from St. Hermelin High: Hidehiko Uesugi(Persona: Tyr) and Eriko Kirishima(Persona: Gabriel).

"NAOYAAA!" Hidehiko scream like a fan-girl upon seeing Naoya while Eriko simply smile. "Glad to have you back, Naoya-kun." Eriko said as she walks to the empty chair at the end of the table and Hidehiko take the opposite chair to her. With the white board and big table ready in the room, they begin their discussion about the new prophecy.

"I hope you still know how to summon your persona." Naoya jokingly said, but they take it seriously as they argue that they're stronger with their persona. "You can have your reunion later, but first, the prophecy." Katsuya said, causing Naoya to chuckle. "You're just like your brother, Tatsuya, always being so impatient." Katsuya growl slightly by Naoya's word, but decides to ignore it as he take the marker pen and write something on the white board.

"As you can see here, the **Four Horsemen, **named** Conquest, War, Strife **and** Death**, are the shadow that will come to destroy our world on the day of prophecy, so they said. But the big problem is that we do not know when. Furthermore, we found out that one of the man of prophecy, Minato Arisato is dead, two years ago. My brother, Tatsuya is currently searching for Yu Narukami, one of the man of prophecy in a town called Inaba. Which leave us only to this Minato Arisato."

Everyone listen thoughtfully to his skillful speech as he continues. "After the search for Yu Narukami, my brother will go to Tatsumi Port Island, where Minato Arisato's body is believed to have been buried there."

The word Tatsumi Port Island, however, make Nanjo raise his hand to stop Katsuya's speech. "Hold on a second, Tatsumi Port Island?" Everyone change their attention to Nanjo. "Have you heard of it?" This time, Maya ask with curiosity.

"Not only I heard about it, the one who funded the entire Island is actually Kirijo Group, who once a part of Nanjo's company." Everyone widen their eyes at Nanjo's statement, "But the Kirijo was separated from Nanjo Group more than 10 years ago, due to certain reason. From what I heard, the daughter of previous head of the Kirijo Group, Mitsuru Kirijo, have now rebuild the Kirijo's name as the company that secretly work for government. Although we didn't make contact anymore, we still keep in touch to our recent activities."

Another coincidence happens again, or rather, it has already been written for all four man of prophecy to meet each other. "Then can you call the the Kirijo's head and go there to ask her about the dead person? If this Minato is a powerful persona user, surely she'll recognize him. Then Tatsuya won't have to go there if we settle it first." Maya request Nanjo with a heartful tone. Nanjo take off his glass and wipe it a few times before he wears it back and eyeing on her.

"And what would I say to her when I finally meet her?" Nanjo explain seriously, "We don't have a close relationship like our past days, travel to that Island just to ask her about some dead people is beyond embarrassment to Nanjo's-" "Sure he can manage it, right Nanjo?" Naoya quickly intercept Nanjo's word before he could finish it. As Nanjo tried to open his mouth to retaliate, but Naoya rather deadly glare quickly shut him up, forcing him to agree.

"…Fine, I'll do it." Nanjo said without looking at Maya, "I'll try to contact the Kirijo's head facility to make an arrangement for the meeting." Nanjo take one last look at Naoya while glaring. _'_You'll pay for the consequence, Naoya.' Naoya seems unaffected and smile innocently back at him, _'_Relax, I'll do the talking when the time comes.'

Nanjo stand from his chair and take out his phone before rapidly pressing the number to call someone. "Hello, this is Kei Nanjo. Can you please give me the phone number of Mitsuru Kirijo of Kirijo Group?" After a few moment of waiting, Nanjo request a paper and pen and Maya quickly give it to him. He was seen writing down some number before thanking the person on the phone.

"All right, this is it. You better take responsibility for any trouble I'm going to face, Naoya." Nanjo glare again at Naoya who was not slightly bothered by his anger toward him. As everyone waiting for Nanjo to make the call, he slowly read the number on the paper and begins to dial.

* * *

**Aigis**

Cloudy – 07/11/2012 – Kirijo main facility, Tatsumi Port Island

"A long platinum-blond hair man with tattoo on both his arm…Hmmm…" Mitsuru said as she recaps her conversation with detective Kurosawa on the phone a while ago. "Why did the description remind me of someone familiar?" She looks to Aigis, Labrys, Yukari, Junpei and Fuuka for any clue. "Could it be…" Yukari begin to speak.

Just then, a loud beep sound was heard from the room's main phone, Mitsuru press the speaker button on the phone.

"_Miss Kirijo, there is someone who wish to speak with you." _A female voice was heard.

"Who is it?" Mitsuru said.

"_It's Kei Nanjo of the Nanjo Company, calling from Sumaru City."_

Mitsuru is slightly shocked, and everyone else simply looked slightly confused. To have the head of Nanjo calling straight from distant city to talk to Mitsuru is very suspicious.

"Link the caller to me."

"_All right, Miss Kirijo." _A few beeps occur before it fade and connect to the caller.

"This is Mitsuru Kirijo speaking."

"_It is an honor to speak with you, Mitsuru Kirijo. Forgive me if I may disturb your work. I'm Kei Nanjo, the head of Nanjo Company, and I have a very important request to make." _A tough male voice is heard answering the call.

"It is an honor too to speak with the head of Nanjo Company. You are correct, I am busy at this moment, but I'm willing to hear if that's not a bother to me."

"_Thank you very much, Kirijo. As the family that funded Tatsumi Port Island, it is a certainly that you keep any important records of its history."_

"Yes, I do."

"_Then you must have a record of all students at Gekkoukan High school, am I correct?"_

The conversation between Mitsuru and Nanjo begin to look suspicious. "…Yes, I did." Mitsuru answer calmly.

"_Then I want an accurate profile about a student that studied there, named Minato Arisato."_

The atmosphere has drastically become heavy for every person inside the room, except Labrys. "Huh? What's wrong with you guys?" Labrys ask in confusion, but everyone remain silent.

"…Yes, I have the record of him, but he's dead two years ago. If I may ask, why do you want a profile about him?"

There is a moment of silence before Nanjo answered. _"…I can't explain the detail simply by word, which is why I decide to arranging a meeting for the two of us when I arrive there. I will go to the island and discuss this matter myself. One more thing, I need to bring along a few of my people with me."_

"…Please hold on a minute." Mitsuru presses the hold button and keep on remain silent, like everyone else. Labrys, still confuse by the situation, observe closely to everyone face. "Who is this Minato Arisato?" But no one was strong enough to answer her question.

Aigis, who sink in deep though with a pale face, awake from her daydream by Yukari who call for her. "…Aigis?" Yukari ask worriedly. But the small question is ignored when Junpei break the long silence. "What does this guy want with Minato? How did he even know about him?" Junpei ask even though he knows nobody know the reason.

"Fuuka, what is our schedule for this week?" Mitsuru ask, Fuuka quickly takes out a book and search for the date. "Due to our investigation for searching the suspect that stole Labrys and the explosion at Inaba, we are only available on this Saturday morning." Fuuka state the file. After a wild thought of the case, Mitsuru repress the hold button to answer Nanjo.

"_Made up your mind?"_

"Yes, on this Saturday morning. Meet me at Club Escapade, Paulownia Mall at Tatsumi Port Island. You are free to bring your people to our meeting."

"_You have my deepest gratitude, Miss Kirijo. I'll be sure to pay a visit to your father's grave when I arrive."_

"Thank you Mr. Nanjo, I'll appreciate that." And the line was off, leaving the room once again in total silence.

Many things had started to play on Aigis mind, having someone to call Mitsuru about Minato after giving Elizabeth the Evoker is not a coincidence. While she is busy thinking to herself, Yukari watch her again in warily, thinking back the question that Aigis ask her in the morning.

"Well then, we'll dismiss for now. We better focus on the suspect of the explosion and wait until this Saturday to talk about… Minato with the Nanjo Group…" Mitsuru walk straight to the exit door without looking at any of them, and the silent atmosphere return before everyone begins to stand up and walk to the door without saying a word to each other.

"Labrys, let's go." Aigis said as she rouses from her chair follow by the still confuse Labrys. "Are you going to talk to me?" Labrys ask. "No Labrys, not now." Aigis answer in rather cold tone, which makes Labrys close her mouth. They slowly leave the room and went straight home.

* * *

**Tatsuya Suou**

Evening – 07/11/2012 – Junes, Inaba

"Who is this?" Tatsuya ask when he sees the unrecognized number.

"_It's me, your 'partner'. Maya give me your phone number."_

Tatsuya sigh in relieve. "You could just tell Maya to call me, I thought something bad happen. What is it, Naoya?"

"_I heard from Maya that you will go to Tatsumi Port Island to check on the last person, Minato Arisato. Good news for you, one of my friend, Kei Nanjo, well…you meet him before, has a close 'relationship' with someone from that Island - It's NOT a close relationship, Naoya! - Nanjo, I'm talking to Tatsuya, relax! Anyway, Nanjo has makes an arrangement for meeting with Mitsuru Kirijo, a head of a strong group that funded that island. So you don't have to go there."_

"Wait, Nanjo has a connection at that Island? Then I won't have to go there myself. I just need to bring Yu Narukami with me back to Sumaru City." Tatsuya take a quick look at Yu who is busy comforting Margaret.

Just then, another ringtone was heard. It belongs to Naoto. "Please excuse me." Naoto walk away from the crowd to a more secluded area and answer the phone.

* * *

"What is it, Mitsuru-san?"

"_Naoto, I need you to handle the case for me only this Saturday. There is an appointment that I must attend with Kei Nanjo, once an important man for Kirijo Group. So I might be busy that day that I might not have time to handle your case."_

"Very well, I will tell all the Investigation Team to handle this case our-self. I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"_Thank you so much, Naoto. If possible, I would like you to investigate something about this man, Kei Nanjo, anything about his recent activities."_

"Investigate him? Why the sudden request? Of course I can help but…"

"_Please Naoto, I need to know something about this man. It's personal, but I will need your information. If you need to find him, he is currently resides in a city called Sumaru City."_

"…Ummm…" Naoto take a peek at Tatsuya who is still talking on the phone. "Can you repeat that city name again?"

"_Sumaru City, what is it?"_

"…It's nothing. I'll go and check on this Kei Nanjo. I'll call you back when I got some information."

"_Glad to hear that." _And the conversation is off. Naoto slowly walk back to her friend.

* * *

"This Saturday? Which means… **10 November 2012**, three days from now? I can't wait that long… But at the same times, I think it's better for Nanjo to meet with such important figure to Tatsumi Port Island. I guess I can go back to Sumaru City tomorrow and bring Yu Narukami with me."

"_Ok, so-"_

"Or maybe… I could bring him to Tatsumi Port Island this Saturday and meet you guys."

"_Great idea! I'll tell the others about our plan. See you in Tatsumi Port Island, 'partner'."_

"Call me Tatsuya." And Tatsuya close his phone and turn to Yu and his friend. "Who was that?" Yu ask him, and Tatsuya reply. "Besides me and you, the one who called just now is also a man of prophecy. I would like you to come with me to meet my friends on this Saturday to discuss further about the last man of prophecy, Minato Arisato."

After Tatsuya said this, Yu turn to Naoto. "What about you, Naoto? Who called you?" Naoto suddenly turn quiet without answering Yu's question. "Naoto?" Yu ask again.

"Tatsuya, you want bring Yu-senpai with you to meet your friend, where is it?" Naoto ask, looking directly to Tatsuya face. "At Tatsumi Port Island, have you ever heard of it?" Tatsuya replied. They all suddenly look shocked after hearing the name. "…Did I say something wrong?"

Naoto walk slowly toward Tatsuya with suspicious face, "Mr. Tatsuya, we need to talk, a VERY LONG talk."

* * *

Dark Hour – ?(Before 07/11/2012) – Graveyard, Tatsumi Port Island

A strange man is seen digging a grave of someone with a big shovel. Another man was wearing hood standing besides the grave. Wiping the mud from his face, it was revealed to be Adachi who's digging the grave of Minato.

"Screw you! Why you can just stand there while I do the digging?!" Adachi shout in anger, while the hooded man smirks in joy. "It was you punishment for being late, 'vessel of **Strife**'." Unable to hold back his anger, Adachi jump from inside the grave and tried to swing the shovel at him. Keyword, 'tried'.

"That's enough!" A shout was heard not far from them. The hooded man and Adachi turn to see the masked man, holding a small hammer and looking at both of them with his Arcana mask. "The Dark Hour is about to end, we must not leave any trace of the grave being dug." Adachi quickly resume his digging while the hooded man stand further away from the grave, not wanting to dirty his cloth.

"So the deal is to find a vessel, a sacrifice and a date for **them** to arrive. However, it was too easy to be the truth." The hooded man said to the masked man, "Are you sure that's everything?" The masked man remains silent as he gaze upon the eerie green moon.

"Our only obstacle is the date…and those persona users. While we busy for our preparation for **their **arrival, they're also busy gathering all four man of prophecy." The masked man explains, "But not this time." He suddenly begins to laugh hysterically as he looked at the grave. "Hey you bastard, are you done talking?! Need a hand here!" Adachi shout from inside the grave.

Both of them walk toward the grave and look inside to see Adachi holding a body of a blue haired boy wearing a funeral suit. But the most shocking thing is that the body remains…pure, like a boy just having a long sleep inside the grave. His face almost looked the same from the last day he's alive, except his hair has grow longer and look skinnier.

"Are you damn sure that this boy has been dead for two year? He looks like he was just buried yesterday!" Adachi shouted. The hooded man jumped inside the grave and helped carry the body outside. "No wonder lord **Death **wants his body so badly." The hooded man said as he glance upon the masked man who remained still by the side of the grave.

"Quickly, shovel back the dirt!" The masked man ordered them as they put down the body. With only a few minutes left of Dark Hour, they quickly reburied the grave as it originally was. "Step aside!" The masked man said as he stood exactly in front of the broken tombstone. He slowly raised his hand with his hammer and shout, "**Hephaestus!**"

A large figure emerged from the masked man back and the figure swing his large hammer at the broken tombstone. In a blink of an eye, the broken tombstone turns to boiling red color and like a liquid state, it begin to return to its original state, good as new.

"What a powerful persona." The hooded man claps his hand in amusement, but the masked man pays no attention to his praise. "This is nothing compare to our lords power." The masked man said as he lift the boy's body, "Let's go, the Dark Hour is about to end. That 'man with the scar' will wait for us at the front gate."

With the boy body successfully retrieve, they walk toward the gate just as the moon turn back to its original size and color.

* * *

**A/N: This is so far, the most difficult chapter I have written. All persona game is somehow indirectly connected (Since it takes place in the same universe), so the meeting between Nanjo and Kirijo is probably one of the most important events in this story. Stay with me dear readers, since the day of Minato resurrection is getting closer. **


	8. Preparation for Reunion

Chapter 8: Preparation for Reunion

* * *

**Tatsuya Suou**

? – 08/11/2012 – Sumaru City?

He blinks a few more times to confirm his vision. He was in a middle of a street, in a very familiar city. The dark sky was reddish and cloudy, fill with group of constellation circling the sky. He observes again his surrounding, and finally come to a conclusion. "Sumaru City…" Tatsuya whispers. "How did I get here?"

"This is not 'your' Sumaru City." A male voice said. This startles him from his observation. Tatsuya turn to see a young man wearing a school uniform not far from where he's standing. On first glance, Tatsuya recognize the uniform as Seven Sisters High, his former high school. But all Tatsuya's attention was now focus on his face, who's bearing the face of his own younger self and staring deeply at him with sorrowful expression.

"You…you're…me…" Tatsuya stutters, taking a few step backward away from 'him-self'. "Half of it, I'm you from the 'other side'." the young Tatsuya weakly responds. "Don't be confuse, this city is not 'yours', it was the original Sumaru City that being lift by 'Xibalba' of this 'side', 13 years ago."

There's no word coming out of Tatsuya's mouth, letting the young Tatsuya to continue his word. "'This side' has lost its balance. As yourself from 'this side', I'm begging you to protect your 'side'. Nyarlathotep is a formidable shadow, but the enemy we're about to face is far more powerful than Nyarlathotep currently is."

As he finishes his explanation, the young Tatsuya change his gaze to his left. Tatsuya turn to see that they're actually standing in front of Seven Sisters High entrance gate. All of a sudden, a bright red ray of light beams from the middle of the school, straight to the cloudy sky. The cloud begins to spiral outward to open the sky, revealing a bright red light to brighten the entire city.

But what horrified Tatsuya the most was what come after. From the emitting red light, an extremely large **red silhouette **emerges with its fierce yellow eye. It gazes upon the two Tatsuya as it slowly descends to the city with its gigantic body. Tatsuya's jaw-drop after seeing its appearance, but his fear was wash away when the young Tatsuya start to speak.

"You and only you can stop him, the **Nuclear Chaos**. Failing to do so will permanently destroy not only your 'side', but 'this side' as well." The young Tatsuya finish his word as he drew closer to Tatsuya, "Philemon has gave me a second chance to return to your 'side', but only in a form of fainted memories…"

The young Tatsuya body slowly begins to dissolve into red dust, disappearing in front of Tatsuya. Unconscious to him, he begins to absorb every red dust into his body. His mind suddenly starts to cause him agony, projecting series of white image of unknown memory to him. Everything around him begins to become blurry and his head become heavier with every second.

"What…what happen…?" Tatsuya say his last word before fainted.

In the rather weird dream, the white image begins to returns its color and brightness, allowing Tatsuya to see clearly the lost memory. It was the memory of his 'other side', fit perfectly with his own from the very day he meet with Maya at Araya shrine, until his 'other side' was separate from him after the battle with Nyarlathotep. All the memory is there, in his mind…

* * *

After Midnight – 08/11/2012 – Motel, Inaba

Tatsuya open his watery eye, and lift his body to sitting position. It's a dream, a dream. He's still sleeping at his motel room after hours of conversation with the Investigation Team regarding Minato and Tatsumi Port Island. Slowly, Tatsuya wipe his tear with his arm and look at his watch, it was exactly few seconds after midnight.

Tatsuya stand from his bed and search for something in his bag without having the lights on, finally takes out his lighter. After he open, lit and shut back the lighter, he close his eye, while reminiscing his first meeting with Maya after his 'other side' left his body…

* * *

Morning - ?(Few month after Eternal Punishment epilogue) – Police Department, Konan, Sumaru City

Tatsuya stand quietly seeing his brother talking to someone, they seem to be chatting in his brother's office with smile on their face. Refuse to wait any longer, he knock on his glass door to gain both of their attention.

"Sorry to disturb you, brother." Tatsuya said as he walked in, "I just got my approval to become a police officer today. I'll be working with you from now." Tatsuya give a smile toward his brother, which in return Katsuya smile back at him.

"Congratulations, Tatsuya. I'm proud of you." Katsuya said as he switched his eye to the girl beside him, "I'll see you tomorrow, Maya." Without looking at Tatsuya, Maya excuse herself from the room and walk toward the door.

Tatsuya froze still as he watch Maya walk away, he turn to his brother. "Is that girl…" Tatsuya ask but left his question unfinished as Katsuya nodded. He quickly rushed to the door to catch up to her.

Maya, still waiting for a ride to her home, turn to her back to see Tatsuya catching up to her. Giving a small chuckle, Maya walk closer to him. "Do you need anything?"

"You…you're Maya Amano, right?" Tatsuya ask directly to her, "I'm Tatsuya Suou. My brother told me all about you and what happen. But of course, I'm not the Tatsuya that you know…" Tatsuya lower his voice in the last sentence, but Maya simply grinned hearing his word.

"You don't have to be so modest. No matter who you are, you're still Tatsuya Suou that lived on this world." Maya voice her thought with wide smile, but deep inside, Tatsuya know that she miss the old Tatsuya, the Tatsuya that spend their journey together.

"Look, if you don't mind…" Tatsuya said unsurely, "…I may not be the Tatsuya that you knew, but still, we can be friend, right?" Maya was surprise by his words, and she slowly lowered her head, uncertain in what to reply.

"Okay." Maya said as she lifted back her head, "Let me introduce myself again. I'm Maya Amano, nice to meet you."She said with a grin. Tatsuya slowly widen his smile toward her.

"I'm Tatsuya Suou, it's nice to meet you, Maya-san…"

…..

* * *

He returns back to reality as he put back the lighter on the small table next to his bed. How hurt was Maya, when she saw his 'other side' self that she care so much, left her? Even Tatsuya can't imagine that pain. Perhaps she manages to hold the pain by marrying him and live her life to the fullest with him. But now, Tatsuya has it, the memory of his 'other side', pack his brain with all his battle with Nyarlathotep.

"Oh right, I almost forgot." Tatsuya reach his arm for the 'Contact' card that Margaret gave him. He stands to the center of the rather big room, and held his hand high to the ceiling. _'Let's do it.' _Tatsuya hold his breath and call for his persona in a rather soft tone, "**Apollo!**"

The card suddenly emits a blue light and mist, filling the entire room. Above Tatsuya, a red costume figure with beautifully decorated mask is staring deeply toward him. _**"Why thou have you call for me?"**_The red figure speaks with deep voice. Tatsuya grin happily, feeling the sensation of summoning his persona after all these years. But noting to him-self not to use the card for too long, Tatsuya asks directly the question.

"Do you have a son, Apollo?" Tatsuya was unsure if he's asking the right question, but Apollo responds.

"_**I have many sons, well educated with my blessing." **_

Apollo's answer didn't satisfy him. "Which one of your son had inherited your music and song?"

There was a pause after the question, this increase Tatsuya's worry, 'I mean, who the heck ask their persona about his son?' This is also because this is the only lead to the last man of prophecy. But the figure eventually speaks the name that brings hope to him, _"__**Orpheus**__…"_

Tatsuya give a small smile to his respond, "Where is your son, Orpheus?"

"_**I have not seen him since ages."**_Apollo answers. 'Not surprising, being a persona and all.'

"Is there any way to contact him?" Tatsuya ask again, getting more and more curious. Apollo lowers his head, while thinking deeply to himself. He suddenly raises his head when he remembers something.

"_**I require an empty book."**_Apollo said, look toward Tatsuya's eye. Hearing this, Tatsuya quickly open his bag and search for any paper. He eventually shows Apollo an empty page for his document. _**"Bring it closer."**_Apollo said as he slowly raises his hand and Tatsuya stretch his hand upward.

All of a sudden, the empty page float toward Apollo and he put his finger on the page. Apollo lit a tiny fire from the tip of his finger and begins to form a pattern on the page. After a moment of waiting, Apollo returns the page to Tatsuya, showing him a complete song of musical notes and lyrics written with burn marks. Apollo grins, not like its visible or anything.

"_**Sing this song with musical sound of piano, play it in a place where the sound will echo, like a stage. If this song is played right, Orpheus will heed your call and come to you."**_Apollo stated before he slowly disappears into thin air. Tatsuya smile widen, finally fulfill Margaret request to contact his persona.

But he suddenly snaps out of his reverie as he remembers the most important thing, "Wait, how am I supposes to find someone to sing and play piano, a stage most of all?"

* * *

**Yu Narukami**

Morning – 08/11/2012 – Dojima Residence, Inaba

"Margaret, please wake up. I've made a breakfast for you." Yu knock repeatedly on the door of Nanako's room where Margaret sleeps. As she open the door, Margaret was already wide awake and Nanako is standing beside her in a sleepy condition. "Hey big bro…" Nanako yawn.

"I cannot sleep, Yu, thinking of what happen to Elizabeth. I'm sorry if I'm disturbing your cousin's sleep." Margaret said as Nanako walk toward the bathroom to take a shower. Yu slowly put his hand on Margaret shoulder.

"You could have told us earlier about your sister. That way, we can save her and this Minato Arisato. But I'm still glad you're safe though." Yu said with a charming smile, while remembering his conversation with Margaret and Tatsuya after a long discussion with the Investigation Team.

Instead of telling the entire team, Margaret decided only to tell Tatsuya and Yu about the incident at the Sea of Soul, along with the possibility for Minato to break free from the Great Seal.

"Thank you, Yu. I believe only you and Tatsuya can help me save Elizabeth. I finally can calm myself again." Margaret said with a faint blush on her cheeks. Yu then take her to the dining room for breakfast.

"I'm going to the hospital again to check on my uncle. Though I'm not sure if I can leave Nanako behind in order to go to Tatsumi Port Island, with my uncle still lay in his bed." Yu said to Margaret after finishing his breakfast. After Nanako went to the kitchen to wash her hand, "If I may ask, will you help in taking care of Nanako here while I'm gone?" Yu asks politely.

"…I'm sorry, but I must follow you to the Island to help finding Minato's stolen body. Remaining here will give me no lead about the seal." Margaret answered, "Yet you can't bring Nanako to that Island as many dangers awaited you, probably risking Nanako's life. Please give me some time to think about this…" Margaret sighed.

Yu frown a bit seeing Margaret crestfallen face. He quickly changes the topic to ease Margaret's mind. "Speaking of Tatsuya, I wonder if you have any spare Contact card for me." Margaret lifts her head slightly to face Yu, "You said that the card can seek the knowledge of the user's persona. I want to use the card to find Marie, who also went missing a few days ago."

Margaret shook her head, while still looking sad. Yu, being the gentleman he was, quickly reassure her with a smile. "Its fine, don't worry about it! I can ask for the card once Tatsuya finish using it." Yu said to her. Margaret stares at him and nod her head, while finding herself blushing a bit. She flash Yu a kind smile in return, before standing up and takes her plate to the kitchen.

* * *

Evening – Junes, Inaba

"I'm sure Margaret asks you to ask your persona about finding his son, but you ask for a song instead? I didn't know you were into music that much. Let's see here…" Yu said as he hold the paper and narrow his eye to the musical notes and lyrics. "No, it's not like that." Tatsuya try to explain to the entire team who is now looking at him with raised brow, "My persona said that I need to sing and play the song on a piano on a place where the sound will echo, like a stage in order to summon Orpheus."

The entire team looks at each other while shrugging. "I don't know how does this have to do with finding the missing body of this last man of prophecy, but if you need a singer, we have it right here." Yosuke said as everyone changes their attention to Rise.

"Of course I can! I'm the famous idol Risette!" she winks while waving her hand excitedly. "But then again, we still need a pianist and a stage…" Rise said dejectedly. Tatsuya walk closer to Rise, finding himself amused, "You can sing? Then I'm glad. All we need now is a pianist and a stage…." Tatsuya said while observing carefully at everyone in the room. 'You don't need to repeat the same sentence.' the group sweatdrop. "Any of you know how to play one? Or any suggestion where to find a stage?" he then asks.

"…Nanako can play a piano." Yu said in low voice, but still manage to catch everyone attention, Teddie agreed happily to his idea. "You're right! Nana-chan can play piano very well!" Everybody nod their head as they turn to Yu. "W-well, she just started recently. I doubt she can play the whole thing without causing a mistake…" Yu said unsurely.

Tatsuya walk toward him and pat his shoulder. "Do you believe in your cousin? Remember, she must play it perfectly, without a having a SINGLE MISTAKE. I trust that she can, she's our only option after all." Tatsuya said while giving a death stare at Yu, mumbling something about 'If you don't let her you're dead, kid'.

"Y-Yes! She's just an amateur, but I BELIEVE in her!" Yu said while sweating bullets. Not like he doubt her beloved cousin skills, of course. But at the same time, receiving a death stare from someone who likes to play with a lighter for no reason is quite worrying.

"Then we can do it today." Tatsuya said feeling satisfied, he then turns to Margaret who kept silent during the entire conversation and shoot a smile. "And we'll have the lead to Minato in no time." Margaret returns a small smile to him.

"We have everything, but what about a stage to play the song?" Yukiko ask suddenly, and everyone that starts to have their little celebration stop as they forgot the most important thing. "Any idea?" Chie ask.

"What's the big deal? Just go to a karaoke bar. Riiiight guys?" Yosuke said, while at the same time grinning. "They're close due to the incident. And remember, we need a piano and a stage." Yukiko said. Yosuke stop his daydream about being in a cramped room with beautiful girls.

"Just ask Rise's manager to set a stage with a piano, I'll make him if he refuse." Kanji said while cracking his knuckles. "I've already make enough mess by running away from my schedule just to stay here. I don't want to make him angrier." Rise said disapprovingly.

"As long as we have piano and a place to play, we can play the song. Let's go to Nana-chan's piano school!" Teddie turn to give his idea. "I heard the piano school is close because Nanako's teacher has a relative that is involved in the explosion." Yu said while frowning. 'Why didn't uncle buy a piano anyways?' He sighs.

"What about… Tatsumi Port Island?" Tatsuya voice his opinion. "Huh? Why would we go there just to play a piano? Is there even a stage there?" Kanji ask. "If I remember it right, there is a stage set for singing at… Paulownia Mall, we went there before." Rise said, remembering back their school trip to the Island last year.

Tatsuya open his phone and look at the date. Two more days until the meeting of Nanjo and Kirijo at Tatsumi Port Island, he sighs heavily before turning to the Investigation Team. "I guess we all have to wait until Saturday to clear everything off." As Tatsuya said this, Yu turn to see a frown etching on Margaret face.

"Don't worry Margaret, all our problem will be solved on this Saturday." Yu said, while showing her his dashing smile, "But that would mean we have to bring Nanako with us to the Island, since none of us know how to play a piano. Who else are willing to play piano for us other than Nanako? Besides, we can ask Mitsuru to lend a piano for Nanako to play, I'm pretty sure she will have one. We can also have her approval to borrow a stage there, since her family was the one funded the Island."

After the speech from Yu, everyone decide to patiently wait for two more days. Tatsuya seems to be calm, but deep inside he can't wait to tell Maya about his memory from the 'other side'. His smile widen, trying to imagine the reaction Maya will give upon hearing the story of his dream.

One by one, the Investigation Team excuse themselves from the meeting, leaving once again Tatsuya, Yu and Margaret at the meeting table.

"I need to fetch Nanako from the hospital. Pray that I can persuade her to play this song. But then again, I'm sure she will agree, I'm her beloved big bro after all!" Yu said while grinning. He then slowly walks away with Margaret as he turns to Tatsuya, "The doctor said my uncle still need a few day rest. If we're lucky, he'll allow me to take Nanako with me, leaving him here to stay at the hospital."

"Then leave the conversation to the adult. I'm sure your uncle will listen to me." Tatsuya said as he adjusts his tie and begins to catch up to them to the hospital.

* * *

**Aigis**

Evening – 08/11/2012 – Kirijo main facility, Tatsumi Port Island

Aigis is once again sitting alone in the office, finishing her document for the recent incident. She can't focus on her work however, after thinking about Kei Nanjo who asked about Minato. She knows for sure that this is not a coincidence, and wait patiently for the day where Nanjo will meet Kirijo to find out the truth.

"Aigis." Aigis is startled when she heard someone call out for her name, and finally notice Yukari standing besides the door. "Yukari, I'm sorry I didn't notice you there." Aigis said slowly, but Yukari seem to ignore her word.

"I want to talk to you alone, Aigis, about Minato." Yukari said as she walks in and sit at the chair opposite Aigis. Aigis start to feel uncomfortable by Yukari's word.

"…What happened, Aigis?" Yukari decide to be straight, "You ask me about what if Minato coming back yesterday. And the next thing that happens, some important man from distant city suddenly mentions his name. I know this isn't just some random coincidence, especially involving Minato."

Aigis shifts uncomfortably, while avoiding her gaze towards Yukari. Aigis lower her head, refusing to make eye contact with Yukari who's still waiting for her answer. "…Minato…" Aigis mumble in her thought, Yukari lean closer to hear properly. "What is it? You can tell me."

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your conversation." They both startle by another voice, and turn to see Mitsuru standing by the door. "Mitsuru! Were you listening to our conversation?" Yukari ask, but Mitsuru kept silent, hesitating to answer.

"…I have called Naoto Shirogane to investigate Mr. Nanjo yesterday. Hopefully she'll find something about how this man knows about Minato." Mitsuru inform them, ignoring Yukari's question. "But just a few minutes ago, I call Naoto to ask about the investigation, but she said she had already solved the case and she even knew why I request her to investigate this man. She said she'll be coming to Tatsumi Port Island this Saturday to attend our meeting, along with all member of the Investigation Team to tell us the detail. Strangely, she also ask me to set a stage at the club where the meeting being held, and a piano. She didn't even tell me the reason."

Mitsuru news cause both Yukari and Aigis to raise their brows. "She already solved it? That was too fast. I guess she wasn't called an ace detective for nothing. But why would they want a stage, in the middle of the meeting anyway?" Yukari said, slowly turning her attention to Aigis, "Oh well, I guess we'll find out this Saturday, right… Aigis?" Yukari left her seat and walk to the door without looking back at her.

"Aigis, is it true?" Mitsuru ask after Yukari left the room, "You ask Yukari something about Minato coming back?" Aigis didn't say anything, finding it extremely difficult to tell Mitsuru. Receiving no answer, Mitsuru quietly walk to the door and turn again to Aigis, "Very well, we can talk after the meeting on this Saturday." And she left, leaving Aigis once again alone in the room.

* * *

**Naoya Toudou**

Night – 08/11/2012 – Narumi, Sumaru City

"I'm going." Naoya quickly respond to Nanjo's question. Nanjo sigh heavily before turning to the other, "Anyone else wants to follow me?" In the living room, only Hidehiko and Eriko raise their hand, leaving Maki and Reiji to refuse the offer.

"I got to take care of my family, Reiji too. Now if you excuse us." Maki and Reiji stand from their chair and walk to the exit door. "Be careful out there, you might be targeted. I don't want to go all the way to your house and save you, shouldn't I?" Naoya give a little warning to them as they stop momentarily. "No worries, we'll take care of ourselves." Reiji reply and they both left the room.

"I'll go and book a ticket tomorrow for our flight for 9 people, three of you, Yukino, Maya, Katsuya, Baofu and Ulala, including myself." Nanjo confirm his calculation as he takes out a calculator and begin to count something. Naoya chuckle as he looks at the overly excited Hidehiko and Eriko.

"Well then, see you at the airport this Saturday. See ya." Naoya said before going straight for the door while waving his hand over his shoulder. They watch him in curiosity.

"That Naoya, he loves to disappear suddenly and come back to surprise us." Eriko said while smiling slightly.

"Yeah, after the reunion 12 years ago, he suddenly disappeared without a trace, not answering our call at all." Hidehiko said, agreeing at her statement.

"He said something about he had to leave us before he disappeared. Where could he possibly be going? Strangely, he can find his way back to my mansion, like he's been hiding somewhere and waiting for a perfect moment to meet us." Nanjo said while frowning.

"Are you saying that he already knew about the prophecy before anyone else?" Eriko begin to become curious, gaining the attention of Hidehiko and Nanjo. "Hmmm…it's possible." Hidehiko said, turning to Nanjo, "What about you? What do you think?"

"Ah, forget about him. Instead of Naoya, why don't we think how this Minato Arisato that supposedly dead, can be the last man of prophecy?" Nanjo said, causing them to think about it. As they found no clue about the boy, they begin to excuse themselves and left the hotel.

* * *

? – 08/11/2012 - ?

In the completely white space where no habitat was seen, a glimpse of a young man is seen standing in the middle of the white space. As the time passed, he remains still without left his position, until…

"The time is drawing closer." The young man said in a soft tone, "I have seen your sacrifice, Elizabeth. And I'll promise you that you won't have to suffer for long…" He turns to his back to see a familiar figure is floating above him.

"My power is growing weaker, Orpheus. I will completely disconnect from the universe soon." The young man said to the figure, "I'll truly hope that Elizabeth will make it in time before **new moon **arrives to save me, before **Yog-Sothoth** rip my soul apart. Other than that, I know nothing more…" The young man slowly lowers his body into sitting position as Orpheus disappears from his sight.

"This seal will eventually break on its own, exactly midnight on the **new moon**. All I can do is waits until that time arrive…"

* * *

**A/N: In case you didn't know, the Tatsuya that appear in this story is actually Tatsuya from 'this side', while the Tatsuya that use persona from the beginning of Innocent Sin until the end of Eternal Punishment is the real Tatsuya that fight Nyarlathotep from the 'other side'. Since most of Orpheus song is sang in opera style, I decide that he can only be summons with opera like song. As for the last part… you can already guess who that is talking to Orpheus. **


	9. Nanjo Meet Kirijo

Chapter 9: Nanjo meet Kirijo

* * *

**Yu Narukami**

Early Morning – 10/11/2012 – The moving train departed from Inaba

Yu tap his feet on the floor rapidly as the nervous feeling keep on getting stronger and stronger. Today is finally the day Yu will meet another man of prophecy, as well as watching Nanako play her piano at the stage with Rise. He turns to his right to see Nanako leaning close to him, her head on his shoulder. Yu smile and he stroked his cousin head when he saw the nervous expression on her face.

"Nanako, are you scared of the play?" Yu give a warm smile to cheer her up. "…Big bro, I'm nervous. What if I can't do it? It seems like they all are expecting high hope from me." Nanako said as she tried to memorize the copy of Apollo's musical note in her hand.

Yu stretch his hand around Nanako shoulder and pull her closer to him. "Trust me when I say you can, I believe in you. There's no one that can play piano as good as you here. Believe in yourself." Nanako smile upon hearing Yu's compliment and she slowly begin to regain back her confident.

Yu change his attention to every single one of his friend. Yosuke and Teddie are still half asleep with their eyes barely open. Chie and Yukiko is busy chatting with each other about the luxury they will have at Tatsumi Port Island. Kanji is busy munching his snacks, he's still hungry after the short breakfast they had in the early morning since they have to reach Tatsumi Port Island on time for the meeting. Yu also realize that Tatsumi Port Island has the same name as Kanji's surname. 'Observation skill up.' Yu cheer to himself. Naoto is busy writing some mind map on her note, probably trying to find any clue regarding Minato's stolen body. Yu turn to his front seat to see Rise busy putting her make up for the preparation for Apollo little concert.

"Rise-chan, I don't think you need to wear any make-up for this, there is no audience anyway."Yu said to her. "But senpai~, I gotta look pretty on the stage to perform better, I mean you're there watching me after all." Rise said while grinning. "Really? I find you cuter either way." Yu said while giving his charming smile. Rise blush a bit after hearing this, and proceed to gaze at the scenery outside the window instead. Margaret is sitting alone quietly just in front of Yosuke and Teddie. They both tried to flirt with her, but with no success, as they were completely ignored. Yu smile at her when she looks toward him, causing her to smile as well. As for Tatsuya…

"What are you going to do after we finish everything on the Island?" Tatsuya ask slowly to Yu from across their two seat, ignoring Nanako who is listening to their conversation in confusion.

"What else there is to do? We just need to find the missing body of Minato and the four of us can reunite to meet this Philemon. Then I'll return to Inaba to stay with my uncle until he can get out of the hospital. I still need to find Adachi and the culprit that stole Labrys a few months ago." Yu answers.

Tatsuya sank to his seat and begin thinking something in his mind, he then widen his eye toward Yu as if he's still missing the bigger picture. "You said the 'Malevolent Entity' that stole your friend, Labrys, can take the appearance of anyone and can summon a persona identical to its owner. He is also not human and trying to find something called 'One True Vessel', is that correct?" Yu nodded to Tatsuya confirmation, and he immediately catches a glimpse of Tatsuya's sudden pale face.

"Before Adachi escaped, he also said something about becoming a 'vessel' to someone he called lord **Strife**, maybe that's what the entity that stole Labrys mean by 'One True Vessel'." Yu begin to fit in the mystery, "If we help to find the missing body of Minato, we might have a lead about who the 'Malevolent Entity' is." Tatsuya nodded in respond and turn to Naoto beside his seat as she begins to slip in the conversation.

"Do we really need to hide the fact about Minato Arisato's body being stolen from the Shadow Operative? If my theory is right, Minato Arisato could be a close friend of Mitsuru and the entire Shadow Operative when he's alive, which is why Mitsuru said it's something very personal to her when she refuse to tell me about why she want me to investigate Mr. Nanjo. I feel sorry for them." Naoto stated, feeling somewhat guilty.

"No, we're not hiding the fact. We just need to go there and state our information during the meeting so that even my friend can find some lead about him." Tatsuya said to her, stopping her from arguing any further. He shifts his eye to Yu, "And I hope this 'little concert' we planned would be successful."

Even though he said that seriously, Tatsuya manage to flash a small smile to Nanako. Nanako quickly pull Yu's cloth to hide her red cheek to cover her embarrassment, which make Tatsuya chuckle along with Yu. 'Ah, how lucky I am to have such a cute cousin.' Yu thought to himself.

"Mr. Suou, can you please let me borrow the 'Contact' card? I want to find my friend who also went missing a few days ago. Since she has a connection to my persona, I can probably find her using the card." Yu politely ask Tatsuya.

"Is this friend of yours a persona user too?" Tatsuya question cause Yu to falter for a moment. Of course it's difficult, being a friend of a fallen Shadow is too weird to be true to the other persona user.

Tatsuya, without waiting for his answer, lend the Contact card to Yu. "Take it. It's not even mine to begin with. Good luck finding your friend." Yu give a small bow to him as a sign of gratitude.

"Well then, let's hope that the meeting between Nanjo and Kirijo Group will give us more lead to this prophecy." Tatsuya said as he look outside the window that show the view of upcoming city that slowly getting closer.

* * *

**Naoya Toudou**

Early Morning – 10/11/2012 – Private Airport near Tatsumi Port Island

Everyone is currently waiting for the limousine that supposed to arrive to take them to the Island. Nanjo look at his watch again and sigh heavily. It was five minute late from their supposed arrangement, but everyone else was too amazed by scenery to even worry about it.

"The flight was amazing! Heck I don't remember the last time I ride a plane, right guys?" Hidehiko shout joyfully like a child upon seeing the amazing new view around him.

"I heard that there is a school called Gekkoukan High School in the middle of the Island, said to be one of the most educated school in Japan." Yukino said while taking the picture of the surrounding with her expensive camera for her magazine cover.

"Tatsuya will be at the meeting to share his information and he will bring Yu Narukami, said to be another man of prophecy, with him." Baofu said to remind everyone about their task here.

"I can't wait to meet this Narukami boy! He was the youngest among four of the man of prophecy!" Maya said happily, join by Ulala who is intrigue to see the man as well.

Just then, a sound of car horn was heard approaching them, everyone turn to see a long luxury black limousine stop in front of them, it was long enough to fit 10 people inside.

"Come on, we don't want to be late for the meeting." Katsuya said impatiently as he rush to the door and open it. Everyone begin to take their own seat from the front until the back door, leaving the last two seats for Eriko and Naoya.

"Let's go, Naoya-kun." Eriko turn to her back to face Naoya, only to see him standing silently at a distant corner of the airport entrance, who is apparently reminiscing something to him-self. "…Naoya?" Eriko walk closer to him and snap him out from his daydreaming.

"Oh, Eriko, I'm sorry. I'm just thinking to myself for a moment." Naoya said as he just noticed the limousine which is waiting for the two of them. "Anyway, let's go. I want to see this Yu Narukami and Tatsuya, and how good are they with their persona." He said excitedly.

Naoya suddenly grin and he strides quickly to the limousine, while grabbing Eriko's wrist, pulling her with him. "H-Hey! Naoya, slow down! You don't have to grab my hand like that!" Eriko blush while she tries to release her hand from Naoya's grip.

* * *

**Aigis**

Early Morning – 10/11/2012 – Kirijo Main Facility front entrance, Tatsumi Port Island

Aigis, Labrys, Fuuka, Yukari and Junpei are growing impatient, they are still waiting at the entrance door for Mitsuru to show up. They change their gaze to the road as they hear a horn from Mitsuru's limousine. The driver had does that for the 7th time now.

"Stupid driver, you get paid to do this, so why don't you shut up…." Junpei mumbles to himself.

"Where's Mitsuru? She should be ready by now." Fuuka ask curiously.

"Pffft, women. Of course she takes some time to prepare herself. She wants to look impressing in front of such an important man in her meeting." Junpei sigh, thinking it was the most logical reason.

"Excuse me, Stupei, she's not going to the meeting to impress everyone with her look! This is a meeting to discuss about Minato, okay?! She already looks beautiful enough…." Yukari said to Junpei, while mumbling the last part.

"Come on, Yuka-tan! I'm just kidding! I mean why else would she taking so long?" Junpei said, while at the same time preparing for another outburst.

"I'm sorry for my delay." Everyone turn to see Mitsuru well dress for the meeting. She wears her signature furred coat. Beneath the fur was a buttoned black dress along with a black jean to match her clothing.

"Well, what did I tell you? We ALL want to look good in front of such an important man to Kirijo." Junpei smirk at Yukari to prove his point as he adjusts his crooked tie on his crumpled suit, "I'm all ready to go!" Everyone else sweat drop.

Then they begin to adjust their own dress. Aigis and Labrys especially, hiding any presence of their metal skin as everyone begins to walk to the limousine.

As they move inside the limousine, the first thing that surprise all of them was the presence of a man in a police uniform, he is Akihiko Sanada(Persona: Caesar). "Good to see you all doing well." Akihiko give a smile while adjusting his police hat, "My job for today as a rookie was to be your bodyguard in your meeting, Mitsuru."

"Akihiko-san!" Aigis said in glee, it's been a long time since she last met him again after he leaved the Shadow Operative a few months ago to be a police officer. It's always nice to meet someone who you haven't seen for a long time.

"You guys were lucky that he was given this task. When Mitsuru told him about her meeting, Akihiko take this opportunity to take the role of her bodyguard." Said the limousine driver who is revealed to be detective Kurosawa himself. 'I think I'll take back what I said just now.' Junpei thought to himself while gulping.

"I heard that the detective team from Inaba will be tagging along the meeting. And it will be a meeting about Minato. Strange, but I know this is going to be one hell of a reunion, I wonder what is Chie doing now. Probably training her martial art eh-" Akihiko stop talking when he saw a glimpse of a **strange blue book** Mitsuru carry with her in her fancy purse, "What's that book, Mitsuru?"

Mitsuru, realizing the book in her purse being shown, quickly shove it back properly to hide it from them. Aigis widen her eyes, as she could swear that she had seen the book somewhere.

"…It's nothing. This book is just for me to fill in my time incase Mr. Nanjo didn't arrive first." Mitsuru explain, but somehow it doesn't look very convincing, which make Akihiko slightly suspicious by her answer, but he paid no mind to it.

"Can we proceed now?" Kurosawa said as he shifts the front mirror to see their image. "Yes, we may proceed." Mitsuru reply as she sank to her seat, leaving Aigis who continue to recap about the familiar book but refuse to ask her personally. As the car begins to turn its wheel, everyone begin to do their own thing, waiting to arrive at the Paulownia Mall.

* * *

Morning – Club Escapade, Paulownia Mall

Every member of the Shadow Operative begins to take their seat around the reserved large table on the second floor. Akihiko, however, decide to stand beside the group while Kurosawa stand at the middle of the stair at the first floor, watching every suspicious movement with his precise eye. Mitsuru sigh as she checks her watch for the 5th time.

"I hope this meeting will go smoothly, Mr. Nanjo…" Mitsuru said to herself without anyone hearing it.

* * *

Morning – Outside Paulownia Mall

The black limousine decreases its speed and stop to let the entire group walk out of the car. "Is this it?" Maya said as she observes the mall anxiously.

"According to the map, Club Escapade is inside the mall next to Chagall Café." Eriko said.

"Let's not waste anymore time, Miss Kirijo is probably waiting for us." Katsuya said to the group.

Behind everyone's back, a small smile crept on Naoya face as he observe the mall again. 'Everything is going as expected, Philemon.'He snapped out of his mind when he heard Nanjo call for him.

"What's wrong, Naoya? I thought you're the one that want to meet her the most. You better promise me that you'll behave when the meeting is being held, you understand? I don't want a bad reputation to Nanjo Company."

"I'm not a child, you four eyed freak." Naoya mumble to himself as he walks towards the group. They begin to walk into the mall with different expression on their face.

"This meeting better be good…" Nanjo slowly said as he getting closer to the entrance door of the club.

* * *

**Tatsuya Suou**

Morning -10/11/2012 - Outside Paulownia Mall  
(5 minutes after Nanjo's group enter the club)

"See? I know there's a stage in there! We had been here before last year when we're on the trip to this Island, remember?" Rise said happily as she points at the mall.

"Of course I remember, Rise-chan. How can I forget the night we played the 'king game'?" Yu said nonchalantly, not caring all the looks his friends are giving.

Chie, Yukiko and Rise blush a bit, especially the latter two, remembering what they did that night.

"So we are going to meet two important people inside the club? I bet there will be some beautiful girls. Oh god, I'm so nervous right now, what if I can't make a good impression?" Yosuke nervously said as he turns to the relaxed Tatsuya. "Can I wait outside while you and Yu go to the meeting? I'll bet that they're not welcoming extra baggage as us, especially the Nanjo's Group."

"Why would they do that? You guys are a fun bunch. Trust me, they're all friendly."Tatsuya stop and rethink about Yosuke's opinion. "I…..Guess?" He said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Ummm…I think I want to stay outside too." Chie said as she saw a shop for girls which sell accessories not far from the club.

"I'll follow Chie." Yukiko said, while standing close to her best friend.

"I still want to eat. That snack I eat on the train is just not enough." Kanji growl, while rubbing his stomach as he stare the Wild Duck burger besides the meeting club.

"I want to stay outside with Yosuke!" Teddie shout happily as he nudge Yosuke side. At the same time pointing at the karaoke bar. Yosuke and Teddie smirk together, thinking the opportunity to be crowded by girls.

Tatsuya turns to Nanako who's still holding Rise's hand and gives a big sigh. "All right, I'm only going to need Narukami and Shirogane on our meeting. The others can wait outside while we are having a meeting. When our 'little stage' is finish being set, we will come back here as a cue for finishing the stage, Rise and Nanako will then come inside to play the song." Tatsuya give his word.

"I'm going too." Tatsuya turn to see Margaret walk by Yu's side, giving the look that clearly refusing 'no' for an answer. Tatsuya take another moment to think and he finally nodded.

"Nanako-chan, come here for a second." Yu call out for Nanako. He then pats her head. "Look, I'm going to the meeting for… I don't know how long, but I'll be back to meet you and take you inside. That's when you'll play the piano while Rise sings the song. Be confident, okay? I know you can do it." Yu said while smiling at his beloved cousin.

Instead of being afraid and nervous, Nanako grin after hearing Yu's word. "I can do it! I'll do anything for you, Big Bro!" Touched by her word, Yu reach out his arm and hug Nanako as tight as possible. Everyone just kept silent and smile, allowing themselves to have a moment to watch Yu and Nanako having their little time together.

Upon the view, Tatsuya eye becomes slightly watery. He quickly wipe his eyes before anyone see him. He feels this way because Yu and Nanako somehow remind him and his brother in their journey together to defeat Nyarlathotep 12 years ago. 'Ah I really should stop getting so emotional.' He smiled, as he can't wait to meet his brother again with complete memory of his 'other side', and to meet with Maya…

"Time's up." Tatsuya said to gain Yu and everyone attention, "I think everyone is probably waiting inside the club. We can't make them wait any longer. Come, Narukami, Shirogane and Margaret, follow me." He begins to walk to the club as he hears a few footsteps following him.

"Mr. Suou, you may call me by my first name next time. I mean, we're going to be teammates during the day of prophecy, or whatever it's called. So let's get to know each other more." Yu increase his pace and tilt his head to take a proper look at Tatsuya's face, "Eh? …Are you crying?"

"Then you may call me Tatsuya. And no, I'm not crying. I'm too manly after all." Tatsuya quickly respond as he reaches his arm for the door handle.

* * *

"Miss Kirijo is waiting for you upstairs." Kurosawa greets Nanjo by the stair and he lean sideward allowing Nanjo and his group to proceed.

"I believe I've already told Miss Kirijo about my escorts." Nanjo said to Kurosawa as he turns to his group. Kurosawa only bow in agreement, pointing his hand to the table waiting for them. Slowly, they begin to climb the stairs. They finally reach the second floor to see the Shadow Operative waiting for them.

At last… After their family being separated for more than a decades, Kei Nanjo and Mitsuru Kirijo have finally come face to face with each other.

"Greetings, I'm Kei Nanjo of the Nanjo Company." Nanjo said in a mature and professional manner as he takes the seat in front of her, follow by everyone putting their bags under the table and take their respective seat. Naoya and Maya, however, choose to stand, not wanting to cramp themselves. "I think I rather stand." Naoya said to Nanjo who is currently glaring at him, his eyes meaning 'behave your-self'. Naoya give him a smile in return.

"I'm Mitsuru Kirijo, the head of the Kirijo Group." Mitsuru reply as she readjusted her position in chair. "I'm truly grateful to see you."

"I'm truly grateful to see you as well. Allow me to introduce to you to my friend." Nanjo said as he raises his hand to point to each one of his group. "This is Naoya Toudou, Yukino Mayuzumi, Eriko Kirishima, Hidehiko Uesugi, Maya Suou, Katsuya Suou, Baofu and Ulala Serizawa. They will be following our discussion today."

"Let me introduce to you my friend." Mitsuru said as she raises her hand toward her friends, "This is Yukari Takeba, Junpei Iori, Fuuka Yamagishi, Aigis and Labrys. And don't forget about him, Akihiko Sanada. They will be following our discussion as well."

The atmosphere suddenly become tense as they finish their introduction, they were ready for any moment to begin. "Well then, let's start our meeting." Nanjo said and everyone lean closer to focus on the conversation.

"First of all, hand me the profile of Minato Arisato that I request from you." Nanjo stretch his hand across the table toward Mitsuru. Mitsuru take out a thin profile from her briefcase and hand it to Nanjo, but pull back the file before Nanjo could grab it.

"You haven't answers my most important question. Why do you need the profile of him?" Mitsuru firmly said, waiting for Nanjo's respond before she's confident enough to hand the file to him.

Nanjo, already expecting the question from her, folded his arm and sank back to his chair. "…Allow me to explain it in a simpler way. Minato Arisato was 'mentioned' in our… special 'document' regarding the past history of our Sumaru City. Ms. Suou here was the one that investigate the profile of Minato Arisato, but due to his death two years ago, we are unable to investigate any further about him."

The Shadow Operative is clueless after hear Nanjo's statement. Aigis simply sit quietly at the corner, still unable to explain the mystery that grows deeper about Minato.

Mitsuru, who was still silent by his word, begin to ask. "What kind of special 'document'?"

Nanjo take off his glass, wipe it and put it back on to look clearly at Mitsuru's face. "A 'document' that involved Sumaru City's most tragic incident in the past, and if this 'document' was proven right…" Nanjo turn to Naoya who is listening thoughtfully about the prophecy. 'Go for it, Nanjo.'Naoya raise his thumb and flash his teeth to Nanjo. Nanjo sweat drop. He return his attention to Mitsuru, "…It can cause more death than you can imagine."

The first thing that comes to the Shadow Operative mind was none other than the act of Shadow. "A tragic incident? You mean…"

"Yes, the Shadow. I know you know about their existence, since I heard a few rumors about your secret spec ops, the Shadow Operative, who works with the government to hunt Shadow. Furthermore, we all are Persona users as well, which is why your rumors didn't surprise us at all." Nanjo said the information he share with the team the night before. "But the Shadow that you have ever encountered is nothing compare to the Shadow that were mention in this 'document'."

Nanjo was about to continue, but his word is interrupt when Naoya begin to speak.

"This meeting is taking too long, let's just finish this fast. Don't you agree? The 'document' that Nanjo mentioned is actually a new prophecy that foresee the arrival of the most powerful Shadow ever, known as the **Four Horsemen**, who will come to destroy this world before the end of this year. Based on the prophecy, only four persona user can stop this Shadow. I was the first, and then Maya Suou's husband, Tatsuya Suou, and then a student named Yu Narukami from some hidden town called Inaba, and lastly this boy, Minato Arisato."

The Sumaru City group was left speechless by Naoya's action, they shooting a glance while some outright glare at him like 'what the hell are you thinking?!' kind of face. Nanjo especially, giving a death stare at him. He could summon his persona and cast a Megidolaon on him any moment now.

On the other side of the table, the Shadow Operative was left in shock by Naoya's word. They're not sure which word they should react, the prophecy, the most powerful Shadow, the name Yu Narukami or the fact that Minato being the last man of prophecy.

Realizing the awkward situation, Nanjo quickly cover the reason for Naoya's word. "My apologies, Miss Kirijo, apparently my friend here is having a serious health issues and he seriously needs to see a doctor-"

"No, it's alright, Mr. Nanjo. So Mr. Toudou, you're extremely sure that Arisato is the last man of the prophecy that could prevent the end of this world, even though you know he's dead two years ago?" Mitsuru ask. Even though the story is absurd, but living in a world where you can summon historical figures and gods to fight monsters is enough to make the story convincing. Naoya just shrug in respond.

Although she still has her doubts, she decides to give Minato's profile to Nanjo. Nanjo slowly read the pages, letting Naoya and his friend to peek the content of the file. It was all about his family status, his school club, his grade and… the date of his death.

Just then, a few footsteps were heard from the stair slowly approaching them. Everyone turn to see Tatsuya, Yu, Naoto and Margaret stand beside the stair. Tatsuya couldn't help but smile upon seeing his friends waiting for him.

"Sorry we're late, traffic issue." Tatsuya explain his reason to everyone. 'Wow, how believable.' Yu thought to himself. "Tatsuya!" Maya and the entire group call for him happily. Without hesitation, Maya rush to Tatsuya side and hug him, and receiving a hug back. "I miss you, Maya."

Yu, after seeing the rather heart-warming scene, wrap his arm around Naoto's shoulder. He pulls her closer, giving her a one-arm hug. Naoto blush heavily, but didn't resist. 'Ah, the power of maximum charm, girls don't beat you even if you hug them like this.' Yu thought to himself happily.

Naoya nudge Eriko's side, seeing as she's the only girl who's his friend and is single. Eriko just glare at him, while blushing slightly. 'Looks like I still got it.' Naoya grin.

"Yu-san!" Aigis said upon seeing him. Yu doesn't change much from the last time they met in the tournament, although he now wears casual clothing. Their attention is instead shift to Naoto.

"So you arrive, Shirogane-san. And…wow, you look different." Mitsuru comment, feeling surprise as everyone else to see Naoto wearing a feminine cloth, unlike the last time they see her with his tomboy appearance. "Then you haven't meet Kanji." Naoto said while giving a small chuckle. She didn't realize that they are also staring at her because Yu is hugging her.

Although they haven't meets each other for a few month, Mitsuru is pleased to see her and everyone has finally attends the meeting. But she changes her expression when she saw Margaret.

"And who's our new guest?" Mitsuru glance toward Margaret. Margaret, however, just bows politely while staring at Mitsuru.

"She…she's Margaret." Yu said while eyeing Aigis, "She's… Elizabeth sister." The name has instantly gains the attention from her and the Shadow Operative.

"Margaret? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in the Velvet Room with Igor?" Maya ask. But Tatsuya raise his index finger as a sign she shouldn't know the rest, for now. 'What's wrong with going out once in a while?' Yu thought to himself. Everyone from Nanjo's side blinks their eye, somewhat satisfied that they finally meet a new resident of Velvet Room that Maya had mentioned.

"So you're Tatsuya, huh. Glad to see you face to face. I'm Naoya Toudou." Naoya said as he walks toward Tatsuya and Yu. "And you must be the third man, Yu Narukami. Nice to meet you kid." He gives a mischievous smirk, making Yu step backward, (still holding Naoto of course), after sensing a weird aura emitting from him.

"Good to see you, Mr. Toudou." Yu bow, "I only bring some of my friends to this meeting. The others are waiting outside, not wanting to disturb the meeting. I will bring them here after Kirijo finish preparing the stage."

Yu glance to the stage that still stuffed with many musical instruments. _'_Wait, why haven't they cleared the stage yet? They should prepare for the concert by now. Oh well.' Yu sigh to himself.

"Huh? What stage?" Maya ask, raising her eyebrow. Tatsuya take out the Apollo's song note from his pocket and handed it to Maya. She read it with interest and passes it on to everyone to read.

"I'll explain the stage later, but now I need to know how far have the meeting gone." Tatsuya said, demanding an explanation from Nanjo and Mitsuru. Only to be answered by Naoya.

"Mitsuru and her friends, or should I call them, Shadow Operative, already know about Persona and Shadow. In conclusion, everyone here is a Persona user, am I right?" Naoya turn to every face and sees them nodding their head. He then continues.

"From what we have found from this profile, Minato Arisato is a former member of the SEES, a school club in his high school. Coincidently, almost every member of the club is currently a member of Shadow Operative, including Mitsuru herself."

"That's true." Mitsuru complete the statement, "SEES is the club that fights Shadow before it was recreated as Shadow Operative. But Minato isn't just a former member of the SEES, he was our leader that leaded us to fight Shadow three years ago, and he is also our dearest friend."

Nanjo slip in the conversation, "Three years ago, the year where a syndrome known as Apathy Syndrome attack the citizen of this Island, before mysteriously disappear a years later. Is this the work of Shadow?" Mitsuru nodded.

"We have shared our information, what about you, Tatsuya? What do you find?" Naoya ask.

"I'll let Naoto to explain our current information." Tatsuya turn to Naoto who is currently slipping out of Yu's grip, causing him to pout. Some of the girls cooed 'Awwww~'. She then takes out a few papers to be read.

"Ehem, thank you Mr. Suou. First of all, we already have the information about the Shadow Operative since we, the Investigation Team from Inaba, have encountered them a few months ago in Inaba, in a quest to retrieve Labrys who being 'stolen' by the entity that may have a connection to the criminal that explode the police station at Inaba a few days ago. Mitsuru has told me about our meeting, and we take this opportunity to investigate more about our suspect. "

Yu continue after her, "However, during our investigation, we meet Tatsuya and he explains to us about the prophecy. And that's not all…" Yu turn to Tatsuya and Margaret and nodded.

"You see, Minato Arisato isn't actually dead, he is 'sleeping'. His soul was separated from his body to perform the Great Seal, he used it to seal Nyx, the goddess of night from destroying the world two years ago. According to Margaret, the Great Seal where Minato's body being held that resides in the Sea of Soul is slowly breaking on its own."

Everyone look shocked, including Naoto who was not told about it during their conversation a few days ago. Mitsuru try to regain her composure by confirming it with Tatsuya.

"Tatsuya, is it true?" Mitsuru asks him, which greatly surprise Tatsuya.

"…Yes?" Tatsuya blink his eye. 'She's calling me by my first name, she must be anxious about the news of this Arisato guy.' Tatsuya thought, but he ignores it to continue his explanation.

"So the thing is that there's a possibility that Minato Arisato can be resurrected if the Great Seal is broken, which is why we need to play this song." Tatsuya reclaim back the musical note from Ulala who is currently reading it.

"I don't understand. What does this song has to do with Minato?" Yukari voice her curiosity after she finish staring at Aigis the entire conversation.

"Ah, that's because-" Yu want to say more, but his bewilderment finally get over him when he look again at the stage, "…Mitsuru-san, where are the piano that Naoto ask from you two days ago?"

Mitsuru remain silent, trying to avoid the stare she gets from everyone. "…Not now, I promise that we can arrange the stage later."

"But you said-" Yu words was stop by Margaret who walk pass him to Mitsuru with killing intent leaking out of her.

"I'm sorry to disturb this meeting, but can you open your purse and show me what's inside?" Margaret said, looking directly to Mitsuru's eye.

"My purse? No, there's nothing-"

"Mitsuru-san, please open the purse." Aigis slowly stand from her chair and while moving away from her, the atmosphere suddenly become tense as the Shadow Operative was stunned by her action.

"SHOW ME WHAT'S INSIDE." Margaret threatens her in anger, surprising everyone in the meeting. Mitsuru slowly reach out her hand and take out the blue book and show it to her.

"That…that book…that compendium book belong to Elizabeth." Margaret said in mix feeling of anger and sadness, she quickly swing open her compendium book and take a fighting stance. "It was you… you're the one that attack her at the Sea of Soul…"

"M-Mitsuru?" Akihiko try to make her respond, but like everyone else, he takes a few steps away from Mitsuru as he takes out his glove and equips it.

Everyone in the meeting panic as Mitsuru begin to smirk, and then begin to laugh hysterically. All of the sudden, her eyes start to turn glowed yellow and a black aura begin to surround her body.

Naoya, without a second of hesitation, reach for his bag under the table and take out a one-handed sword from the inside. 'How can a sword fit inside the bag, I must learn that trick!' Yu thought.

"EVERYONE…" Naoya scream the last word as he unsheathes his sword. "…STAY-AWAY-FROM-HER!"

* * *

**A/N: Finally, three man of prophecy has gathered. Now only Minato was left before they can fight against the Four Horsemen. PS: Remember one thing in this story, whatever mystery being revealed is just a theory that I made, I cannot confirm it myself, like the identity of 'Malevolent Entity'. The 'Malevolent Entity' will show himself next chapter with his ally to fight the entire Persona users, so there is going to be a lot of battle scene. So stay with me. **


	10. Great Chase in Port Island(Part 1)

Chapter 10: Great Chase in Port Island (Part 1)

Cloudy – Morning – 10/11/2012 - Aohige Pharmacy, Paulownia Mall, Tatsumi Port Island

"Are you sure this is the right pill?" Yosuke ask unsurely as he observes again the cover of the bottle. "Of course it is! I'm bear-y sure!" Teddie's smile was shown at the face of his bear costume as they walk out of the pharmacy.

"Urgh, what did they put inside that takoyaki anyway?! I don't even get a chance to peek inside that karaoke bar after eating that thing! Do you have any idea how long I've been sitting inside the toilet?" Yosuke said in discomfort as he rubs his stomach, "Lucky me that the pharmacy give discount for today, or I'm out of money to go to the karaoke bar."

Yosuke and Teddie had just finishes picking their medicine for Yosuke's severe stomachache. Chie, Yukiko, Rise and Nanako had gone inside the Be Blue V to buy their souvenir for their friends in Inaba. Kanji is nowhere to be seen, probably run off to the other side of the mall to eat at Wild-Duck Burger. As the only two left at the main hall, Yosuke and Teddie decide to sit on the bench beside the fountain in the middle of the mall, taking a moment to swallow Yosuke's bitter pill.

Their attention, however, was lock on a strange man wearing a black hooded shirt, standing motionless as he stare at the Club Escapade entrance. "Psss, hey, Teddie! It's that guy the one Mr. Dojima said talking to Adachi before he escape? He really does fit the description." Yosuke whispers to Teddie slowly. "Oh no! We need to tell everyone!" Teddie become slightly panicked, but stop when they saw a janitor walk to the hooded man and whisper something to him on his ear. The face of the janitor, however, is covered with his hat, blocking them from seeing the face underneath it.

"What did that janitor whispered to that guy? We need to call Yu right now. I have a very bad feeling about this." Yosuke said as he takes out his phone. But before he could dial the number, he stop his finger when he saw the hooded man takes out a small remote from his pocket. "Wait, what's that remote?"

* * *

**Naoya Toudou**

Club Escapade, Paulownia Mall

Everyone is in their fighting stance as they focus their eye toward 'Mitsuru'. "It looks like we're going to have to postpone this meeting for another time, Nanjo. We got company." Naoya said as he points his sword right at 'her'. "There's one thing for sure, you're NOT Miss Kirijo. Who are you, if I may ask?"

'Her' only respond was another laugh, opening the compendium book as 'she' begins to speak. _"Don't tell me you all have forgotten about me? Hahahahaha!" _'She' laughs again with a creepy voice as 'she' narrows 'her' eyes toward each one of them.

"So it was you. You're the culprit that stole Labrys a few months ago and the true mastermind behind the P-1 Grand Prix tournament! We finally found you!" Naoto confirm her guess, but she was interrupted by Maya who is gasping in fear.

"Nyarlathotep?! It's really you! You return after all these years!" Maya shiver at the realization of the entity that is standing in front of her. Yu and Naoto are left in shock when Maya recognize 'her'. "Wait! So he's Nyarlathotep?!" Yu ask in surprise.

Never had they realized that they're actually chasing the same target. The 'Malevolent Entity' who stole Labrys and organized the P-1 Grand Prix tournament was none other than Nyarlathotep, the Crawling Chaos himself.

"I knew it! I can't think of anyone other than you as the entity mention by the Investigation Team!" Tatsuya take a few step forward approaching 'her', "It's been a while, Nyarlathotep, FOR ME!" Tatsuya tighten his fist as Nyarlathotep focus 'her' eye on him.

"_You shouldn't know me since you're not the Tatsuya I fought years ago, unless…" _'Her' smile suddenly widen considerably, _"…You remember everything on the 'other side'. Hahaha…HAHAHAHA, you remember! I've waited so long for this, Tatsuya!" _ Everyone change their attention to Tatsuya, Maya gasp.

"T-Tatsuya, is it…is it true?" Maya stutter as she stretches her hand to Tatsuya who is in deep silence, her eyes begin to crystallize into tears, "You remember about our journey together 12 years ago, and all our memories?" Maya stop her word, saying no further as Nyarlathotep begin to take out a few tarot card from the book that emitting blue light from it.

"Enough talking, let's save the reunion for later, now let fight!" Naoya said, grinning slightly as he raises his sword to the air, "**Marduk!**"

In a blink of an eye, the Babylonian god of creation emerged from Naoya's body. With his big face-like shield, Marduk slam his shield to the right side of Nyarlathotep's body before 'she' could launch an attack, sending 'her' crashing to the balcony and fell to the visible first floor, landing right in front of the stage. Everyone inside the club begin to scream and rush to the exit door.

"_The mist and the bomb, now!" _Nyarlathotep scream as 'she' returns to standing position, though it's unknown to who 'she' screams to. But immediately after that, a grey mist suddenly begins to fill the club, blinding the vision of everyone on the second floor.

"AHHHH! LET ME GO!" Maya scream was heard in the mist, but they are still unable to see what had happened to her. "MAYA!" Tatsuya shout, "Damn this mist, I can't see anything!" "Hold on, **Astria!**" Ulala sound was heard summoning her persona. After a quick spin from Astria's body, the vision begin to become clearer, allowing them to see Maya who is now struggling to freed herself from being lift by a strange masked man who is rushing out of the club. "It's that man!" Yukino shout as she recaps the event that happened at Sumaru City.

"Wait for me, Maya!" Tatsuya said as he lower his body into crouching position. From the second floor, Tatsuya sprint to the broken balcony and jump, landing on his two feet on the first floor. "Don't leave me here, 'partner'!" Naoya said as he repeat the same action Tatsuya did as he jumps from the second floor, albeit with a little more style. Soon after, Katsuya, Baofu and Ulala repeat the same move by jumping from the second floor, which followed by everyone shortly after. Yu, however, choose to rush down using the stair, followed by Naoto and Margaret. 'Why don't they use the stair anyway? It was there for a reason. Don't wanna hurt my feet.' Yu thought.

When Yu and Naoto saw detective Kurosawa gasping for air at the side of the stair on the first floor, they quickly lift his body with each arm and escort him outside. "Go, find any survivor in the mall and get out from here!" Yu order him to leave the club before went back inside to regroup with everyone.

Everyone is currently staring fiercely toward Nyarlathotep who stand alone near the stage, Aigis was the first to break the long silence. "If you're not Mitsuru-san, then where is she?! Where did you put her?!" Aigis force 'her' to answer. _"She's currently 'sleeping' on top of the 'tower', enjoying her last dream." _Nyarlathotep smirk evilly, _"Better go save her now, or you'll never see her again. HAHAHAHAHA!"_

"I leave him to you guys! I need to catch up to Maya!" Tatsuya said as he rush to the exit door and disappear from sight. "Tatsuya, wait!" Katsuya said, chasing after Tatsuya to the exit the club. "Go! Let your senpais handle this! Nanjo, Hidehiko, Eriko and Yukino, you stay with me!" Naoya give his order like a true leader. "Good luck, everyone!" Akihiko said as the Shadow Operative, along with Ulala, Baofu, Yu and Naoto rush to the door, leaving the five remaining Persona user to face Nyarlathotep.

Before Yu leave however, he turns to Margaret when he saw her refusal to leave the club. "I want to reclaim Elizabeth's compendium book." Margaret answer as she turn to Yu, he simply nodded in agreement. "Don't worry, Narukami boy, we'll take care of her." Naoya said as Margaret walk to his side.

"Thank you, Uncle Toudou." Naoya glare at him momentarily. "Just remember whatever you do, don't destroy the-" _Crash! _A loud crash was heard from the stage before Yu could finish his sentence, "…s-stage? Damn it, damn it all."

Naoya, after summoning another persona, Airgetlam, quickly sent Nyarlathotep crashing to the stage with his slash attack. "In your face, Nyarlathotep! Can't fool me with that pretty face-" Naoya suddenly realize his mistake as he look again the stage and turn to Yu, "Ummm… damn you Nyarlathotep!."

Yu's jaw drops, letting his mouth open upon the view he saw. "The stage for Apollo's concert!" Yu scream like all hope suddenly perish in front of him. "That's our only lead to Minato's missing body!" He then added. "And is the only chance where I get to see Nanako playing piano!" The St. Hermelin Persona users were left in shock by Yu's word, while sweat dropping.

"Sigh…Nanjo-kun, do you realize what you just did?" Naoya change his gaze to Nanjo, purposely accusing him. "It's your fault, Naoya, why are you looking at me?!" Nanjo try to hold his temper when Naoya accuse him. "Oh well. Don't worry kid, Mr. Nanjo here can settle the repairs after this. Just go for now!" Naoya said to calm the frustrated Yu.

"…Ok, I'll leave it to you then, Mr. Nanjo." Yu said as he begins to sprint to the exit door. "This will be the last time I'm taking you with me, Naoya." Nanjo growl, as he's finally lost his temper. Naoya simply ignore him as he focuses his attention to Nyarlathotep who begin to change 'her' appearance.

"Just like the old time, right Nyarlathotep?" Naoya grin, turn to his friend who has already standing by with their Persona and shout, "**Persona!**"

* * *

Paulownia Mall's front hall

The peaceful day at the mall has drastically turn to chaos as everyone try to outrun each other in the mist that has now filled the entire mall while continuing to spread the entire street and town. The hooded man, who stood silently near the fountain, clicks the button on the small remote on his hand. "The operation begins…now."

_Click!_

Yosuke, Teddie, Chie, Yukiko, Rise and Nanako, even Kanji who's watching the chaos at the mall from the street can only stand in horror as the ceiling of the mall **explode**, sending the entire ceiling to fall to the ground.

"RUUUUUN!" Yosuke scream as he and Teddie hurry to the outside of the mall. "Come on, let's go!" Chie shout as the group run out of the shop, throwing everything they pick behind. The girls chase after Yosuke and Teddie when they saw them at the mall's entrance.

After they departed, the masked man is seen carry Maya on his shoulder and rush to gather with the hooded man who's waiting for him near the fountain while avoiding the fallen bricks that is falling from the ceiling. "What the hell are you doing?! We need to get to the van now!" Shout the janitor, who is revealed to be Adachi himself.

Adachi's question is instead, replied with a punch to the face by the masked man who's losing his temper. "Will you shut the f**k up?! Your job was to stay here with him…" The masked man points his finger to the hooded man (while carrying Maya on his shoulder), "…to stop them from coming after us! Now stay here while I go to the van!"

"Put me down, Sudou! Don't do this!" Maya scream as she rapidly slams the masked man back with both of her fist, leaving Adachi and the hooded man slightly shocked. "That girl recognizes you?" The hooded man asks in surprise. "Shut up, Maya! Adachi, do you mind?!" The masked man looks toward Adachi who's wiping the red mark on his nose. "Fine! Just don't punch me again!" Adachi shout in anger.

Adachi clutch his knuckle as the masked man turn his body 180 degree so that Adachi can see Maya's face. "Sorry, but you need to sleep first, Maya." With his full power, Adachi swing a right hook at Maya's face, knocking her out. "Ouch!" Adachi shout, rapidly shaking his hand in pain by over using his strength, not like it was that strong anyway. Without waiting any further, the masked man darts toward the mall entrance, leaving Adachi and the hooded man at the mall to avoid the fallen brick.

A moment later, Tatsuya is seen racing to the entrance chasing the masked man, leaving no time for Adachi and the hooded man to stop him. But they, however, manage to stop the Shadow Operative who came out from the club, followed by Katsuya, Ulala, Baofu, Yu and Naoto.

* * *

**Tatsuya Suou**

Cloudy – Outside Paulownia Mall

As he reach outside the mall, Tatsuya search for the presence of Maya and finally saw the unconscious figure of her being thrown inside the back of a white van that parked not far from the entrance by the masked man. "YOU, LET HER GO!" Tatsuya shout as he's increase his pace toward the van. "Drive, now!" The masked man screams at the driver as he sits at the passenger seat. The van begins to turn its wheel, leaving Tatsuya who is running breathlessly at the street.

"Shit!" Tatsuya shout in anger, realizing that the van is slowly disappearing from his sight. Left clueless at the street over the crowded people who run out of the mall, he gains a crazy idea to catch them when he saw a thug is starting his bike not far from him. Tatsuya take a deep breath and walk quickly to the thug.

"This is police! I'm going to need your bike!" Tatsuya said as he takes out his police badge, pushing the thug to the side, taking his helmet and key. "You may reclaim your bike at the police station later." Locking his helmet, Tatsuya turn his handle to maximum speed and chase the van. "Hey! That's my bike you moron!" The thug shouts at him. 'That is an extremely late reaction.' Tatsuya thought.

* * *

**Yu Narukami**

Outside Paulownia Mall

"Yosuke, Teddie!" Rise shouts for them when they finally got out of the mall with everyone. Yosuke and Teddie, finally noticing their presence, rush to them to regroup. "Are you girls okay? What about Nanako?!" Yosuke ask in panic, but become relieved when he saw Nanako is safe beside Rise, refusing to release her hand from Rise's shirt with frightening look in her eye.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?!" They turn to see Kanji walking toward them, "I just heard a loud explosion inside! Damn it, why did everywhere we go there is always a bomb?!"

"Of course it did, because it was the same culprit that blew up the police station back at Inaba! Believe it or not, we saw the hooded guy that Mr. Dojima mention talking to Adachi before he escape, standing in front of Club Escapade!" Yosuke tell the group what he and Teddie saw.

"Where…where's big bro?" Nanako ask innocently when she saw everyone but her cousin coming out from the mall. "She's right! We can't leave Yu and Naoto alone in there! I'm going back inside!" Yosuke said upon realizing Naoto and his best friend is still inside the mall. "I got your back!" Kanji said, supporting Yosuke's word. "But what about Nanako?" Rise asks, worrying about the scared Nanako.

"I'll help take care of her." A weak voice was heard approaching them, who revealed to be Kurosawa. "Something weird happen to Miss Kirijo when the meeting is being held, Yu and Naoto are currently inside to stop the commotion." The Investigation Team was left in shock.

"Something happen to Mitsuru-san? What about-" Yukiko stop her word when she saw the unconscious Maya is being carried by the masked man, running to the white van, a few seconds later, Tatsuya is seen run out of the mall. "Isn't that Mr. Suou?"

Everyone turn to the location Yukiko point to, only to see that Tatsuya steal a bike from a thug and chase after the white van. "Whoa! That's so cool!" Teddie shout in amusement to see Tatsuya ride the bike in a speed of lightning. "Something must have happen inside! We need to hurry!" Chie said.

The Investigation Team begins to run back inside the mall, leaving Nanako in Kurosawa's care, "Don't worry, little girl. Your cousin and his friend will be alright. Come, I want to see if there's any wound at your body." Kurosawa tried to calm Nanako who start to cry, missing her big bro.

* * *

**Aigis**

Paulownia Mall main hall, near the crashed fountain

Everyone stop when they saw Adachi and the hooded man standing between them and the entrance. The hall is left in ruin as the ceiling stop crashing down on top of them and the heavy mist is finally lifted.

"Sorry guys, you're not getting out of here." Adachi smirk evilly when he saw Yu and Naoto along with them. "Adachi, You again! Damn it, enough with this killing, aren't you satisfied enough with this more death?!" Yu take a few step ahead of everyone.

"Enough? Don't you read the prophecy? _'The death of everyone is drawing near'_, just like stated in the prophecy, everyone will die by the end of this year. So why bother with such a small killing?" The hooded man answers Yu as he moves a few steps toward him.

"Yu!" A shout and a few footsteps is heard approaching them, everyone turn to see the rest of the Investigation Team is here, walking to Yu's side. "Yu-kun, are you okay? I'm so worried about you. Let me check for any injuries!" Yukiko said as she pulls Yu's hand to check his arm but fortunately find no injury. "I'm fine Yukiko-chan, thank you for worrying about me." Yu replies to her, while flashing a smile. Yukiko stop fussing over his hand, but she then hold his hand tightly.

"Adachi, so you're the janitor just now! And my manly institution was right. You're the hooded guy that exploded the police station at Inaba!" Yosuke shout angrily, pointing at Adachi then the hooded man. "You're not getting away this time! I'll take you back to Inaba and put you back in jail with my bear-y sharp claws!" Teddie said as he shoots out his claw from his 'bear' hand.

"He's right, you two are not getting away from here. I'll personally arrest you myself if I had to." Akihiko slam his two fists together, "And I'll make you tell me where Mitsuru is." "Me too! I'm not letting you hurt my friend. Come on, Aigis!" Labrys said as she removes her glove to reveal a metal skin. Aigis do the same thing as she torn her cloth and reveal her entire metal skin to them. "I'll not let you get away!" Aigis said, reloading her bullet inside her hand.

"Ummm, can someone explain to me what just happen?" Ulala begin to speak after standing behind the two groups with Baofu and Katsuya the entire conversation. Both the Shadow Operative and Investigation Team had completely forgotten about their presence.

"I… think I better chase after Tatsuya and leave them… to you people." Katsuya said as he walk pass the Shadow Operative and Investigation Team, then walk pass Adachi and the hooded man with Baofu and Ulala, pretending not to hear anything. "I don't think we have to know about that conversation and focus on chasing Tatsuya and Maya." Baofu take one last look toward Aigis and Labrys, then everyone else before walk away. 'Of course, they didn't know I'm a robot.' Aigis thought when she saw the awkward look on their eye before they disappear to the entrance.

"Huh? Hey! Did we just let them get away?!" Adachi said when he realizes that they're stupid enough to let them escape. "Idiot, they were your biggest problem. They can summon Persona outside the TV, unlike you." The hooded man corrects him, leaving Adachi in the most sudden realization. He has never summoned his Persona outside the TV before. "You know what? When the Judgement day arrive, I really hope I get to see you burn in hell." Adachi said to him as he take his first step and run away from the group.

"He can't summon Persona outside the TV! This is our chance to catch him!" Kanji said upon the realization. "You guys go and catch him, leave the other guy to us!" Yukari said, takes out a pink bow and a bag of arrows from her bag. With that, the Investigation Team part away from the Shadow Operative.

"You will have to face us." Aigis stand by her fighting position. Labrys take out a big metal rod from her back and the metal rod evolves into a giant axe, her signature weapon. Junpei takes out a baseball bat from his small bag, Akihiko ready into a boxing stance while Fuuka stand away behind the group, ready for any moment to summon Juno.

"I take it you know how to summon your Persona outside the Dark Hour, SEES. Oh I'm sorry, you are now called as Shadow Operative." The hooded man claps his hand, "But I've also learn to summon to summon my Persona outside the Dark Hour, and I no longer need the suppression drug." His statement has greatly surprise the Shadow Operative.

"How did you know about SEES and the Dark Hour?" Aigis ask, feeling extremely curious by his knowledge, but stop by the sudden realization. "…No, it can't be…" Aigis gasp, every member of the team can already guess who's standing in front of him. "**Juno!**" Fuuka takes out her Evoker and summon her Persona and confirms the identity of the man in front of them, "I was right, it really is you."

"Yes, it's ME." The hooded man slowly raises his hand and removes his hood to reveal his face, "I'm the one you all defeated two years ago at Tartarus." Takaya Sakaki(Persona: Hypnos), the leader of the fallen Strega, reveal his identity to the group. The past two years had somehow slightly changes his appearance, a slightly longer beard, longer hair but most of all with more deadly eye. This is the first time the Shadow Operative sees him wearing a shirt as he is only be seen shirtless before, suited with dark-blue jeans.

"So you're the one that explode the police station at Inaba few days ago, and you let Adachi escape!" Labrys said in a high tone, "I don't know about you or what happen between you and my friend in the past, but if you try to hurt my friend, I will beat you myself!" Labrys raise her giant axe to threaten him, but was responded with a small chuckle from Takaya.

"You really think you can scare me with that, the 5th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon, Labrys?" Takaya slowly lift his revolver to Labrys, "You're nothing but a tool, just a simple machine that can't protect anyone. Just go back to your 'cage', Labrys, you don't want to see your friend get killed, do you?"

"She's not a tool! At the very least, she's willing to protect her friend with her life!" Junpei suddenly raise his voice in anger, "Unlike you, you don't care about your people at all! Even…even Chidori…" Junpei mumble the last word as he refreshes his memory from three years ago. "Junpei…" Yukari said, feeling sorry for him.

"All those sacrifice will mean nothing upon the day of prophecy! You really had it there when you drawn back the Great Nyx, but now… you don't stand a chance again lord **Death **as he is FAR more powerful than Nyx is!" Takaya arguing back as he reloads his revolver. "Let me show you the true meaning of death!" He laughs menacingly.

* * *

**Tatsuya Suou**

Light Rainy – Near Afternoon – Street closing to the Moonlight Bridge

The dark cloud that covered the sun from early morning has become worse as it starts to rain. The distance between Tatsuya's bike and the white van still didn't change. "Damn it! Can't this bike move any faster?!" Tatsuya shout as he tried to call for Maya inside the van, "Maya! Can you hear me?!"

Although the voice was faint, Maya somehow regain her consciousness when she heard his voice, "Tat…Tatsuya?"

* * *

**Maya Amano**

Inside the van, crossing the Moonlight Bridge

She clutches her head and wipes the red mark cause by Adachi in the Paulownia Mall. "Where…where am I?" Maya check her surrounding and quickly realize that she was on the back side of the van. "Huh? I'm in a van?!"

"She has woken up, Sudou." A male voice was heard from the driver seat. Maya turn to the front seat to see a familiar face is driving the van while the masked man is staring at him in anger. "Then it's time for another sleep." The masked man smirks as he begins to rouse from his seat to the back of the van.

"I'll not let you get away from this, Sudou!" Maya push herself to the back side of the van followed by the masked man who try to grab her feet and begin to mumble something to her-self, "Artemis, please heed my call…" All of a sudden, a blue fog is release from her body and Maya called out her Persona, "**Artemis!**"

Due to the release of her Persona, the entire van begins to filled with blue light and lose its balance, screeching its wheel to left and right. The van eventually crash to the side of the bridge, right in the middle of the busy road causing all cars to crash one another. Tatsuya, alert by the situation, quickly brake his bike. Unfortunately, he miscalculate the brake timing, sending his bike to crash on one of the car and throw himself to the other side of the car.

* * *

**Yu Narukami**

Destroyed Mandragora, Paulownia Mall

"Quick! He's going inside the karaoke bar to find a TV!" Chie said in panic as they enter Mandragora where they saw Adachi break in. "We need to be fast, or he's going to enter the TV to activate his Persona!" Yu command the Investigation Team.

When they search inside, they catch a glimpse of Adachi banging each door to find a perfectly fine TV as most of it was destroyed by the explosion. Adachi finally enter the last room when he found a perfect TV to enter.

"Over there!" Yosuke shout, the entire team begins to increase their pace and burst inside the room. What were left were Adachi's legs that quickly sink the fairly large TV. "We're too late!" Rise shout. "We don't have a choice, we must go in! Teddie, I need you to prepare the exit when we finish inside!" Yu give his order. "You got it, sensei!" Teddie give a salute pose to him.

* * *

TV World, Tatsumi Port Island

When they reach inside, all they see was a large hall with no wall and ceiling, pattern with black and white square tiles on the floor. (The hall theme is actually greatly resembled the checkpoint stair floor of Tartarus, except there is no stair). The atmosphere is nothing but a green fog, although it's not very thick as they can still see Adachi is standing in the middle of the hall without using their glass.

"Why do you have to keep chasing me? It's a pain in the ass, you know?" Adachi speak from the middle of the hall to them who are currently regaining their stance after the fall from the outside world. "Don't think I'll repeat the same mistake like I did last time, I'll make sure you won't escape this time." Yu said in his serious voice as he lends out his hand to Teddie.

"Here you go sensei! I can put anything inside my costume!" From inside the bear costume, Teddie takes out the weapons for the Investigation Team. Yu takes the sword from Teddie and focus his eye on Adachi. "It still doesn't make you all stronger than me." Adachi point the fact, reloading his gun. "If you think you can stop me, prove it!"

Yu smirk slightly, "Lend me your strength, **Izanagi**!"

* * *

**Tatsuya Suou**

Rainy – Near Afternoon – Moonlight Bridge

"Urghhhh…" Tatsuya clutch his head in pain, taking off his helmet and clearing his vision to check his area. In front of him, the entire bridge was jammed with crashed car, even the bike he ride is heavily damage. 'I better pay for the damage later.' Tatsuya thought. However, Tatsuya pay no bother to it as he begins to search for his wife.

"Maya, where are you?!" Tatsuya call for her as he tries to locate the white van. "Tatsuya, I'm right here!" Maya scream. Tatsuya turn to the voice to see Maya burst open the back door of the white van not far from him. Filled with worry, he cash to Maya's side, but froze his feet when he saw the masked man come out of the van and grab Maya.

"Don't you dare come any closer!" The masked man threatens Tatsuya by pointing his long sword at Maya's neck. "Let her go!" Tatsuya scream. "Tatsuya!" Maya scream.

"Damn it! What are Adachi and Takaya doing?!" The masked man growl in anger, "But it's better, because now I have a chance to kill you myself, Tatsuya!" Tatsuya is taken aback by his word. "How did you know my name?" Tatsuya ask, but his question was immediately answers when Maya try to convince the masked man. "Stop this, Sudou! Take my life if you must, but spare him!"

"Su…Sudou?" Tatsuya mumbled, and all the memory of his 'other side' begins to flow back to his mind. "You may not remember me, Tatsuya, but I remember everything that happen 12 years ago- Arghhh!" The masked man nearly bite his own tongue when Maya elbows his chest and breaks free from his grip, she quickly rush back to Tatsuya's side and hug him. "Tatsuya…" Maya whisper weakly as she sinks her head to his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Maya, I remember everything…" Tatsuya finally said as he turns his gaze to the masked who recover from the little elbow by Maya, "And I remember you, Sudou, as well as killing you at the Sky Museum 12 years ago." The masked man, realize his identity is being reveal, slowly take off his Arcana mask and show Tatsuya and Maya the familiar face.

"I have kept this vengeance for 12 years, Tatsuya, just so to kill you myself!" Tatsuya Sudou(Ex Persona: Reverse Vulcanus, Current Persona: Hephaestus) giving a death stare at Tatsuya while covering his right eye that had been burned 12 years ago by the fire at Sky Museum. "I shall never forget what you did to me!" Reaching 40 years old, his appearance had greatly changed from the last time he was seen. His hair was longer and whiter, he wear a black cloth resemble the Reaper and his body has grown taller and tougher.

"Maya, stay back, I'll handle this." Tatsuya whispers to Maya as he slowly releases her from his shoulder. "Be careful Tatsuya." Maya's replies slowly and she take a few steps away from the two of them.

"Since you remember the 'other side', you must know how to summon you Persona." Sudou walk to Tatsuya before increasing his pace. "Yes I did, and I'm more than glad to show it to you! HAAAAARGH!" Tatsuya respond and dash his body toward Sudou who run in the opposite direction, wait for any moment to slam to each other.

"SUDOU!"  
"TATSUYA!"

* * *

Near Afternoon - 10/11/2012 - Velvet Room

"Master Igor! Nyarlathotep is making his move!" Theodore asks in panic when he enters the room from a small portal, "Should I go and help them?" Igor, however, sits calmly in his chair, folding his arm together.

"If they were to fight against the **Four Horsemen**, they must overcome this hardship themselves." Igor state, "The true hardship they have to worry is whether or not they make it in time to save Minato from Yog-Sothoth. Remember, we cannot open the Velvet Room for anyone before Elizabeth's compendium book is reclaimed from Nyarlathotep." Theodore only nodded in worry, agreeing to Igor's word.

"Have faith in them, Minato-sama…" Igor whispers to himself, "And may you save them with your salvation upon the day of your arrival."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there you have it. The 'Malevolent Entity' is Nyarlathotep. Remember dear readers, this is a THEORY, as I cannot confirm it myself. Rated as T, I'm not confident with the word 'f**k', so I just censored it. If you're having a hard time imagining the hall inside the TV world where Adachi is, just imagine the Tartarus's floor with the big stair where you can find a 'document' for Elizabeth request and the stair only open when time comes. **

**One more thing, from the review I get recently, I find that the readers are getting impatient to see Minato's revival. I'm truly sorry because I can't do it for now, but I will try my best to make Minato's revival chapter as early as possible. You know some people say, 'save the best for the last'. PS: I already mention in chapter 8 that the Great Seal will break on its own on the night of the 'new moon', and that night is just a few days away from 'today' in this story. Be patients, my reader. **


	11. Great Chase in Port Island(Part 2)

Chapter 11: Great Chase in Port Island (Part 2)

* * *

**Naoya Toudou**

Near Afternoon – 10/11/2012 – Club Escapade, Paulownia Mall, Tatsumi Port Island

St Hermelin Persona users VS Nyarlathotep(Blood Geisha form)

Currently standing on the broken stage, Nyarlathotep complete his transformation with a figure of a female body, clothed with a big black kimono patterned with yellow and green colored flower on it. While his left arm was female's hand and still holding the compendium book, a black tentacles flow out of his right armpit, continue to waggle like an octopus. He still bears the face of Mitsuru, except the face is painted in grey and there's nothing but hollow in 'her' eye and mouth, added with non-stop blood slowly flowing from 'her' hollow eye.

"Thanks, Nyarla-chan, you just make me lost my appetite for another 3 days." Naoya said while covering his mouth, forcing himself not to puke. "Could you at least…change the face to…you know, more monster-like? The woman's face doesn't suit you at all. I know you wanna look pretty, which failed horribly of course, but still…"

"Oh god! I'm going to have a nightmare tonight!" Hidehiko said, wiping his mouth with his sleeve after puking at the corner of the hall for the second time.

"The faster we defeat him, the faster he disappears. Let's not waste anymore time!" Yukino shout to the group, begin to summon her persona, "**Durga!**"

The Hindu goddess of war, Durga emerge from Yukino's body. At that time, she takes out her razorblade from her small bags and throws it at Nyarlathotep , simultaneously with her persona's attack, "**Ziodyne!**"

From one of Durga's 10 arms, one of it lifts, summoning a heavy thunder from her finger and inflicts it to the razorblade, greatly increasing the speed of the blade and shooting right to Nyarlathotep's chest. But the electricity, however, didn't stagger him at all. Instead, the hole that formed on his chest is quickly recovered.

"Electricity won't work!" Naoya warn the team and turn to Nanjo, "Nanjo, try to use almighty attack!" Nanjo, long prepared for his persona, lifts his arm to the air, "**Aizen Myouou!**"

Instead of his ultimate persona, Yamaoka, Nanjo summon his initial persona, Aizen Myouou, and this greatly surprise Naoya. "Nanjo, where's your butler, Yamaoka?! We need your butler right now, you understand?" Naoya shout, slightly surprise to see everyone using their initial persona even though they can use their ultimate persona.

"Would you please don't talk to me for like… an hour?!" Nanjo scream at Naoya, while swearing to himself that he prefer choose to kill Naoya instead of Nyarlathotep, "I choose not to burden him any more after becoming my persona. Happy? Now focus! **Sonic Punch!**"

Aizen Myouou launches a moderate damage strike at Nyarlathotep with his punch. Although the attack manages to give a little damage, Nyarlathotep fend him off by launching his wind skill from his tentacle arm, _**"**__Too weak, __**Bloody Fan Swing!"**_

Including Nanjo's persona, everyone was thrown back by Nyarlathotep's heavy wind attack. Hidehiko was thrown back the farthest, right to the club's exit door and outside. When he looks again outside, he saw the Shadow Operative is busy fighting someone with their persona, and he immediately crawl back inside.

"Naoya, bad news! All friends of Miss Kirijo are fighting someone else outside, and they are using persona! And there's a robot too!" Hidehiko shout to Naoya.

"Great, just great! You just have to bring another one of your ally with you, damn it Nyarl- huh, robot? A-anyway, you have done nothing but keep destroying people's life!" Naoya shout at Nyarlathotep, but he quickly respond.

"_Me? Don't be a fool, 'emperor'! You know about the __**Four Horsemen **__better than anyone else!" _Nyarlathotep point the fact, _"Don't pretend you don't know! From the very beginning before I started all this, __**Conquest **__has specifically picks this year as the year where everything shall end!" _

Naoya grit his teeth in sudden anger and walk toward him. "No, you're a liar! You're the one that give the idea of the 'Four Horsemen' to him. **Conquest**, or so you call him…, doesn't think about destroying the world until you personally meet him!" Naoya scream furiously, to the surprise of all his friends. "N-Naoya?" Eriko ask in worry after seeing him become seriously angry for the first time since they meet him again for 10 years.

"_It won't change the fact that he WILL destroy this world, what I did is simply ask him to make the Judgement Day arrive earlier than it should! If there's one should be blame for the end of the world, it will be all you humanity!" _Nyarlathotep end his sentence with another skill and takes out one of the cards from the compendium book, _"__**Dark Alice: Brain Bender!**__"_

Nyarlathotep shatter the card on his left hand, summoning a reverse version of Alice while raising his tentacle on the other hand to fuse his power with Dark Alice. With Dark Alice charm power and Nyarlathotep's attack power, the skill form into purple giant sphere ball and aim right for the team. The entire team was inflicted with both charm ailment and heavy darkness damage. "What is that skill? He combines his power… with a persona?" Yukino weakly said.

"**Gabriel!**" Eriko summon her persona to launch her skill, "**Refresh Ring!**" Gabriel emerges from her body and releases a wave of energy, recovering the entire team from the ailment.

"My turn, **Loki!**" Margaret summons one of her persona inside the compendium book and shatters it by closing the book, "**Bufudyne!**"

Loki is summoned from the card and launches large ice damage at Nyarlathotep. The huge block of ice is send crashing down to Nyarlathotep's body, smacking him right on the face. But the ice, however, is shattered to millions of ice dust by the swing of his tentacle arm, instantly turn it into water and absorb it to his black kimono. "Ice attack doesn't work, he will absorb it!" Margaret warns the team. "How about this? **Tyr!**" Hidehiko connect the attack by summoning the Norse god of war.

Tyr, with his long sword, marches to Nyarlathotep and swing his blade toward him. On the first swing, Nyarlathotep easily dodge the blade by slamming his body to the wall on the broken stage to avoid the slash. But on the second swing, Tyr successfully cut through Nyarlathotep's tentacle arm, ripping off the tentacle and let it continue to waggle on the floor.

"Don't stop the attack, **Vishnu: Maha Agidyne!**" Naoya command as he summon Hindu god of preserver and cast large fire damage.

"All right, **Heat Wave!**" Eriko summon Gabriel to deal small slash damage at Nyarlathotep.

"This will finish you, **Thunder Inferno!**" Yukino summon Durga to deal high fire damage.

"Go, **Makakaja!**" Nanjo summon Aizen Myouou, increasing all his friends element power times two.

"Leave it to me, **Zandyne!**" Hidehiko launch another skill using his persona to deal heavy blast attack.

"_I will never surrender to humanity, __**Dance of Dead!**__" _Nyarlathotep counter by spinning his body, the flower pattern on his kimono suddenly came off from the kimono and become real, thus inflicting a powerful blood water explosion, while spiral his own body and shielding him-self with a spiral blood. Nyarlathotep manage to repel the attack from Gabriel and Tyr, but the shield of blood suddenly destroyed when it was hit with Vishnu and Durga fire attack. The entire black kimono is burn without halt and spreading it faster, dealing a large damage on him.

"He's weak to fire attack!" Margaret shout, finally exploit his weakness. "Then I can already finish him off, "**Amon Ra!**" Naoya launch his final attack by slamming his hand to the ground, "**Sun Disk!**" Amon Ra raises his wand up and launches an extremely large fire attack to Nyarlathotep. What's left of Nyarlathotep is that his entire body is covered in flame, even his black kimono is almost burn to ash.

"_Extraordinary, 'emperor'! No wonder you are one of the man of prophecy! But I will take my leave to take something else…hahahahaha!…" _Nyarlathotep smirk in creepy voice, and he quickly jump from the broken stage (now completely burned in flame), and march toward the group… or so they thought. With the fire on his body begin to dissolve into smoke, pass through the team and make his way toward the exit door. "He's trying to get away!" Margaret shouts, rushing to the door while everyone else is regaining their stance.

* * *

**Aigis**

Near Afternoon – Main Hall, Paulownia mall

Shadow Operative VS Takaya

"You can't hurt me with that!" Labrys said as she repels a few bullets shoot by Takaya's revolver with her axe. "**Ariadne!**" Labrys summon her persona and lunge toward Takaya with full force. "Be careful, Labrys, he has no weakness and strong element, but he can absorb light and almighty damage and reflect darkness!" Fuuka warn Labrys about Takaya's status with her analysis.

"You people are too naïve, **Hypnos!**" Takaya clutch his head to summon Hynos and his persona quickly grabs Ariadne's string of maze with his hand. Using full force, Hypnos pulls the string, swinging Ariadne along with it. With his spine-like wing, Hypnos flies up high to the air and quickly zooms down to the ground with the string still in his hand, pull Ariadne up to the air before slamming her hard to the ground in front of Labrys.

"Arghhh!" Labrys give a cry by the damage she took from her persona before it disappears. "I'll help you, **Athena!**" Aigis rush to Labrys's side and summon the Greek goddess of war to cover for her. With her giant shield, Athena covers Aigis and Labrys to block the second move by Takaya.

"**Maziodyne!**" Hypnos begins to launch another attack by using electricity to all party members. Aigis and Yukari are heavily damage by the attack, Junpei and Ariadne was simply staggered for a moment while Akihiko easily block the attack.

"**Caesar!**" Akihiko takes out his Evoker and marches toward Takaya at the same time he pulls the trigger at his temple, "**Fist Master!**" Strengthen with the power of Caesar, Akihiko swing an uppercut with his right hand at Takaya's chin. To Akihiko's surprise, Takaya easily stop the uppercut by locking Akihiko's fist with the palm of his right hand. "You're getting stronger, but not strong enough." Takaya said as he gives the deadliest stare towards Akihiko.

"Maybe not alone, but together, we can!" Yukari's voice is heard not far from the two of them. Takaya turn to his left to see Yukari is standing by with her Evoker. "Give me your strength, **Isis!**" Yukari pull the trigger, summoning the Egyptian goddess Isis. Quickly equipping her bow, Yukari stand by with the arrow and command Isis, "**Garudyne!**"

Preparing her arrow with the heavy power of the wind, Yukari release her hand from the string and shoot right at Takaya's head. "Too slow!" Takaya comment as he tilts his head backward, avoiding the wind arrow that is just inches away from razor-clean his beard. Unexpectedly to Takaya, Akihiko take this opportunity to counter. With his fist still lock at Takaya's hand, Akihiko pull his right arm to bring Takaya's head closer to him.

"HARGHHHH!" Akihiko shout at the top of his lung and give the most powerful head-butt in his life right to Takaya's forehead. "Arghhh!" Takaya scream in pain, jerking his head backward and drop his body to the ground, his revolver was thrown not far from him. Akihiko take another opportunity by jumping above Takaya, rapidly punching him on the face.

"Where's Mitsuru?!" Akihiko force him to answer as he stop punching and pull him by his collar. "Hehehe… she's on 'top' of the 'Tartarus', currently sleeping." Takaya calmly answer, as if the punch didn't injures him at all. "More detail! Tartarus had disappeared two years ago at this Island, so how can she possibly be on top of it?!" Akihiko scream, feels that he has waste enough time. "And do you mind telling me, what happen to Tartarus when it changes back to daytime?" Takaya smirk.

"Could it be…Gekkoukan High School?" Fuuka solve the mystery, "That's it! Kirijo-senpai is on the rooftop of Gekkoukan High School!" "But what does Nyarla…ummm…Nyarlatotop mean by 'enjoying her last dream'?!" Junpei ask curiously, unable to remember Nyarlathotep's name. Still feeling unsatisfied, Akihiko turn to Takaya and interrogate him again.

"What did you do-" _Bang!_ Akihiko was unable to finish his word when Takaya shoot pass Akihiko's neck after reach for his revolver during Fuuka's distraction, leaving a deep gash on Akihiko's left neck. Sensing the distraction, Takaya kick Akihiko in the stomach and freed himself from Akihiko's grip. "Akihiko-senpai!" Aigis, Labrys, Yukari, Junpei and Fuuka call for him. "Damn you Takaya, **Trismegistus!**" Shout Junpei as he reaches for his Evoker and pull the trigger at his temple.

Trismegistus emerged from Junpei body, sending himself fly toward Takaya to deal a slash damage. "I'm coming too, **Minotaur Horn!**" Labrys assist Junpei by summoning Ariadne. Using her string of maze, Ariadne creates a horned bull shape with maze design, dealing heavy almighty attack toward Takaya along with Trismegistus.

"**Hypnos!**" Takaya manage to stop the two personas on time before reaching him by summoning Hypnos. Hypnos is easily overpowering Trismegistus and Ariadne, first he clam Trismegistus blade arm with both his hand, and then Hypnos swing his body and throw it to Ariadne's horned bull, making both persona disappear.

"Let me finish this, **Megidolaon!**" Takaya launch a severe almighty attack, deciding to finish the Shadow Operative off. "I will protect my friend, **God's Shield!**" Aigis counter with her persona, launching severe strike attack. Athena and Hypnos eventually clash shield and hand on the air, storming the entire Mall with its wave and throw everyone backward. The clash however ends with Hypnos overpowering the clash, making Athena disappear. Aigis pant in tiredness, but Takaya still shows no sign of losing stamina.

"We can't win like this, not when Mitsuru, Ken and Koromaru are not here with us!" Yukari said, somehow starts to admit defeat. "You're right, you can't win against me. I might as well get down to business." Takaya said, as he slowly walks toward the fallen Aigis. "What…what do you want?" Aigis ask in a weak voice.

Everyone quickly turn to Club Escapade door when they hear a loud crash from it. The Shadow Operative shiver in fear when they saw the horrifying face, non-stop blood dripping to the ground and burned state of Nyarlathotep rush out of the club, follow by Margaret and the entire St Hermelin persona users. Takaya, realizing the situation, take a few steps backward from Aigis.

"_YOU!" _Nyarlathotep shout in deep voice and stare directly at Aigis who's lying on the ground. In a blink of an eye, Nyarlathotep use his now fully grown tentacle to choke Aigis by the neck, raising her up to the sky as he begin to float high in the air. "AIGIS!" Labrys scream in fear to see Nyarlathotep choking her sister. _"Don't let them interfere with my plan!" _Nyarlathotep give his command to Takaya who reply instantly, "Do not fear, lord Nyarlathotep, I'll hold them back, **Hypnos!**"

Takaya once again summon Hypnos, facing all the persona users in front of him. "You wouldn't dare." Naoya said to Takaya, pointing his sword at him. "I don't care who you are, just stay away from my fight, I'm still not done with him."

"You don't scare me at all, 'emperor', you was the one who should stay away from us. You can have lord **Conquest **all by yourself, but stay away from lord **War **and lord **Death**." Takaya calmly said, make Nyarlathotep grin in victory.

Nyarlathotep begin to open the compendium book, letting a bright blue light to emit from the inside. _"Hahahaha! Poor 'machine', I was planning of taking you to become sacrifice for __**Death**__ only on the day before his arrival, but I change my mind. I decide to make things easier by 'keeping' you first and-" _Nyarlathotep begin to laugh, but suddenly stop when he take a good look at Aigis, _"Wait, where is it?! I can't sense it anymore! Impossible!" _

Nyarlathotep tighten his choke and forcing Aigis to talk, _"Where is it?! Where's the '__**piece**__'?! I know you have it when I saw you back at the tournament, I can still sense it that time! But now, I don't sense it… I DON'T SENSE IT ANYMORE!"_

Everyone become curious to see Nyarlathotep scream in anger, even Takaya himself. "What…what are you talking about? What 'piece'?" Aigis weakly answer, but is replied with a scream to the face by Nyarlathotep. _"DON'T PLAY FOOL WITH ME! I need the 'piece' inside you, the piece of the 'Universe', the power of '__**butterfly**__'!" _Nyarlathotep states the fact to her.

'Wait, could he mean… Minato's Wild Card?' Aigis thought to herself, 'I did give it to Elizabeth last month, and I don't have it with me. But…why does he want with Minato's Wild Card? …No, I must not tell him anything!' Aigis show a determined look to Nyarlathotep as a sign she will not tell him anything.

"_If you don't have the 'piece', then you're just a trash!" _Nyarlathotep scream in anger, ready to finish off Aigis. All of a sudden, Nyarlathotep feels that the compendium book is slipping out of his left hand. He turns to see a multiple velvet string is attaches to the book, pull by none other than Margaret who's pulling the string that link to her own compendium book. "It's time for you to give me back my sister's compendium book!"

"_No, I'm not finish yet! If I can't use my 'butterfly' power to awaken __**Death**__, I will use the power of the 'Universe' itself!" _Nyarlathotep respond by pulling it back, trying to cut the string off. "You need some help? **Hieroglyphein!**" Naoya ask when he saw Margaret's struggling and summon his persona.

From the bright light emit from Amon Ra's wand, Nyarlathotep scream in agony, releasing both the compendium book and Aigis from his grip. "Aigis!" All the member of the Shadow Operative call for her and rush to her side. She is on the floor after falling to the ground from Nyarlathotep's grip. Everybody feel relieve when Aigis regain her consciousness. On the other hand, Margaret is hugging Elizabeth's compendium book tightly, as if she don't want to let go. "Thank you… Naoya Toudou, the 'emperor'." Margaret's said to Naoya before she drops herself to the ground, letting her tears to flow down her cheeks.

"Give me back the book!" Takaya shout to Margaret, but his is answered with the killing intent of all persona users at the hall, making him step backward. _"That's enough! She doesn't have the 'piece', let's retreat for now!" _Nyarlathotep order Takaya, and he quickly nod in agreement. From Nyarlathotep's body, a black mist begins to surround the hall, blinding the vision of everyone. When the mist is lifted however, Nyarlathotep and Takaya are nowhere to be seen.

"Let us not waste anymore time, we need to save Mitsuru-senpai!" Fuuka nervously said. "Come on! Let's go to the Gekkoukan high school right now!" Junpei shout. They stop but turn to Nanjo when he asks them, "Wait, where's the supposed third man of prophecy, Yu Narukami?"

* * *

**Yu Narukami**

'Tartarus floor', TV world, Tatsumi Port Island

Investigation Team VS Adachi

Yu's initial persona, Izanagi, emerge from his body. Adachi can only laugh sinisterly to see his persona, "Is that what you use to fight me? How pathetic! THIS is a true persona!" A glow yellow card begins to appear above his right shoulder and he shatter it by lift his gun on his right hand and shoot it, "**Magatsu Izanagi-no-Eien!**"

**Magatsu Izanagi-no-Eien  
**_"The birth of this world shall stop…Everything must be lead back to chaos!..."_**  
Arcana: **Hunger  
Evolved version of Magatsu Izanagi, possibly evolve by the power of **Strife** himself. The appearance is almost identical to Izanagi-no-Okami, but with blazing red and black palette. As said from the word 'Eien', means eternity, he is thus the most powerful Reverse persona so far.

Magatsu Izanagi-no-Eien emerges from Adachi's body, giving an immense aura to the team. "We don't have any choice but to use our weapon and almighty attack!" Rise reminds everyone about the analysis from their first battle. "I'm on it, Rise-chan, I will not repeat the same mistake again, **Izanagi-no-Okami!**"

Izanagi transform himself into Izanagi-no-Okami and lunge to his darker counterpart. The battle finally begins as both their spear clash into each other, giving a spread of small fire from their metal spear. "Now we're talking!" Adachi smirk and he command his persona to repel Yu's persona attack.

"Yosuke, Kanji, Teddie, now!" Yu give his order when Izanagi-no-Okami back away from Magatsu Izanagi-no-Eien.

"Got it! **Masukukaja!**" Yosuke summon Susanoo, increase the agility of all party member.

"I'll crush you! **Matarukaja!**" Kanji summon Rokuten Maoh, increase the attack of all party member.

"I'm all fire up! **Marakukaja!**" Teddie summon Kamui, increase the defense of all party member.

With agility, attack and defense increase, Yu allow Naoto to take the first move. "All yours! **Yamato-Takeru!**" Naoto summon her persona, allowing her to launch large physical attack, "**Deathbound!**" Yamato-Takeru quickly dashes toward Magatsu Izanagi-no-Eien to slash him with his sword, but unsuccessful.

Successfully avoiding the sword from Yamato-Takeru, Magatsu-Izanagi-no-Eien gain the opportunity to thrust Yamato-Takeru's body with his spear, allow him to disappear. "Urgh!" Naoto give a small cry in pain. "Fight me! **Agidyne!**" Yukiko summon Amaterasu and launch a large fire attack at Adachi. "Yukiko, element attack won't work! Oh well, **Rainy Death!**" Chie support Yukiko's attack with Suzuka Gongen, launching a large physical damage at Adachi.

"Hahahaha! Don't you get it? I'm undefeated! **Magatsu Tensei!**" Adachi command Magatsu Izanagi-no-Eien. While two personas still marches against him, Magatsu Izanagi-no-Eien thrust his spear to the ground. All of a sudden, the ground begins to shake heavily and shoot out dozens of long black blade from the ground, dealing a severe slash attack to the entire group. Amaterasu and Suzuka Gongen disappear in instant upon the sudden blade that stabs them, canceling their attack. Even Susanoo, Rokuten Maoh, Kamui and Izanagi-no-Okami disappear by the blade.

"**Persona Change!**" Yu recall his persona and change it before shatter the card in front of him, "**Pyro Jack!**" In a blink of an eye, Pyro Jack emerged from his body. Swinging his lantern, Pyro Jack begins to emit a large fire ball from his lantern, expanding it before throwing it at Magatsu Izanagi-no-Eien. Adachi laugh again when his persona easily repels Pyro Jack's fire ball with his spear. "What kind of attack is that? I told you it's no use-"

Adachi is not able to finish his word when he felt a deep cut from his left shoulder. Yu is standing right in front of him, slashing his sword at Adachi's shoulder and letting his blood flow down his janitor's cloth."Got you!" Yu smirk, satisfied that the distraction from Pyro Jack is successful. "D-damn you!" Adachi screams, pointing his gun at Yu's face.

"Yu-senpai!" Naoto shout at him, raise her gun and shoot the right shoulder of Adachi. "You're not getting away, Adachi!" Yu said, quickly grab Adachi's right wrist that hold the gun, struggling to release the gun from his hand. It was unsuccessful at first, but Adachi feel the damage by kunai that were thrown to his leg by Yosuke, losing his balance and falls to the ground.

Stood at the perfect position, Yu grab his head and knee it, sending him far backward, making his persona become half transparent from the damage taken by his owner. "**Persona Change!**" Yu change his persona back to Izanagi-no-Okami and launch his finishing blow. "**Ultimate skill: Myriad Truth!**"

Izanagi-no-Okami begin to spin his spear 360 degree, charging all his power into his spear and release an extremely powerful shinning blast attack at Magatsu Izanagi-no-Eien from his spear. Adachi, quickly recover from his fall, command Magatsu Izanagi-no-Eien to launch his finishing blow, "**Ultimate skill: Myriad Lies!**" Magatsu Izanagi-no-Eien begins to spin his spear 360 degree, releasing an extremely powerful dark blast attack to counter Yu's finisher.

The collision between two blasts are so strong that the entire hall slowly begins to break apart, making the entire Investigation Team panic of the possibility of falling when they saw the bottomless pit underneath the hall. "Quick, summon your persona!" Rise warns the team. The group is eventually lifted to the air carried by their persona, leaving Yu and Adachi at the broken hall to continue to clash each other blast. "Yu!" Yukiko call for him, but it was all in vain because Yu is focusing all of his attention on Adachi.

Then, a strange thing happens. A **black fog **begin to surround Izanagi-no-Okami and Magatsu Izanagi-no-Eien, canceling both skill by exploding a small black blast between them, making Yu and Adachi thrown backward to the ground. When Yu look back at Adachi, he saw the same **black silhouette **that appears in TV world back at Inaba, 'floating' besides Adachi. "T-that entity, he has an extremely powerful aura! I can't read his power at all!" Rise said in fear, surprising the entire group. They slowly descend back to the ground with their persona when the ground finally stops breaking apart.

"Lord **Strife**, I can handle him myself!" Adachi said as he regaining his stance. 'So he's lord **Strife**, then he must know where's Marie is.' Yu thought, regaining his stance and walk toward the **black silhouette**. "I'm Yu Narukami, one of the four man of prophecy. I take it you're lord **Strife**, one of the **Four Horsemen**." Yu confidently said, trying to cover his tiredness. "However, I shall not fear you, I want you to tell me where do you hide Marie."

"How dare you talk to lord **Strife** in that manner!" Adachi scold, "Do you know who you talk-"

"_Silence!" _The **black silhouette **silencing Adachi, making him quickly bows in apology. The **black silhouette** changes his attention to Yu.

"_Do not worry, Izanami is currently resting herself at somewhere safe, waiting for the day of my true arrival. Soon, at the end of the world, you can finally be together with her, Izanagi." _

Only then Yu realize that the **black silhouette** is actually talking to Izanagi-no-Okami that floats above him. Yu become even more surprise when Izanagi suddenly respond to his statement.

"_But why sacrifice this world for that reason? I want to redeem my mistake for breaking my promise to her, but not like this…" _Izanagi said to the **black silhouette**, only to be reply by him.

"_This is the fate of the world, Izanagi. Even if you and Izanami deny it, this world are full of negative emotion, there is no other choice but to end this world to permanently annihilate it."_

"_You're wrong, I have seen the heart of humanity… and this boy." _Izanagi lower his head to observe Yu, _"There's still hope in this world, this boy has prove it to Izanami that he can indeed, change the world." _Yu smile when he heard Izanagi praise his determination.

"…_It's up to you to believe what you think is right, but I hope that we will never have to cross path in the future. I bid you farewell…" _The **black silhouette** begins to cast a heavy black fog, disappear instantly with Adachi. Izanagi remain silent, as if he's having his own thought and worry but disappear after that.

"He escapes again!" Kanji shout in anger. "Forget about that. Anyway, Yu, did your persona knew about **Strife**? They're having a conversation like they know each other too well. But WOW! Is it just me or that entity Adachi refer to as lord **Strife** was actually nicer than I thought? He even told us that Marie is fine! Of course, he didn't tell us where's Marie, but still…" Yosuke ask, but Yu just shook his head in respond, unable to understand **Strife**'s action himself. 'I really need to use the Contact Card later and ask Izanagi myself.' Yu thought.

"Anyway, let's get out of here. The others might be worry about us. Give us the door, Teddie." Naoto said, felt chill run down her spine. "You got it!" Teddie summon a stack of TV in front of them and they carefully walk through it.

* * *

**Tatsuya Suou**

Heavy rainy – Afternoon – Moonlight Bridge

Tatsuya Suou & Maya Amano VS Tatsuya Sudou

"HARGGHHH!" Tatsuya start the first move by charging into Sudou's stomach, pushing him until the edge of the bridge, inches away from falling into the deep water. To counter it, Sudou stretches both his arm around Tatsuya's waist and lifts his body up into suplex position. Sudou drop his body along with Tatsuya to slam him, Tatsuya's neck is slammed to the tarred ground that begin to become wet by the heavy rain.

"AHHH!" Tatsuya scream in pain, swear that he just broke his neck. Still trying to regain his stance, Sudou lift his leg and kick Tatsuya's back of the head to the ground. "Hahahaha! How does it feel to be on someone's mercy?" Sudou twist his feet upon Tatsuya's head. 'He's stronger than what I expect!' Tatsuya thought to himself.

"Let my husband go! **Artemis!**" Maya raise her hand and summon her persona, "**Bufudyne!**" From her hand, Artemis creates a large block of ice and sent it straight to Sudou, giving him no time to avoid it. Amplify by the heavy rain, the large ice become bigger and slam onto Sudou's face, making him step backward to the edge of the bridge.

"Grrrrr! You think you can have a happy life together? That is all f**king bullshit! You can't escape from the wrath of **Four Horsemen**! They will kill you, all of you!" Sudou shout, recovering his stance by hanging his arm on the edge of the bridge. As Tatsuya recover his stance with Sudou, Sudou begin to raise his hand to the air and scream, "**Hephaestus!**"

**Hephaestus  
**_"I am thou…Thou art I… From the sea of thy soul, I come to assist you…I am Hephaestus, the god of blacksmith and fire that crafted the weapon of god…"_**  
Arcana: **Sun  
Sudou's new persona. The greek god of blacksmith and fire, one of the Olympian gods. All the great weapons used by Olympian god were crafted by him. He heeds Sudou's call and become his persona due to his former persona, Reverse Vulcanus, is the Roman counterpart of Hephaestus himself.

Hephaestus stood tall above Sudou when he emerges. He has a dark red mask his face, wearing sleeveless grey inner cloth. He has a dark red skin and is shoeless. On his right hand, he holds a large silver hammer and a silver breastplate on his chest. His size is taller and muscular than Apollo is.

"A new persona?!" Tatsuya shout in disbelief. "Show me your persona, Tatsuya!" Sudou demand him to call Apollo as Hephaestus give a loud roar and shrouded his self with a boiling hot fire on his body, so hot that the heavy rain that pour down his body is instantly turn to gas, spreading heavy smokes surrounding Sudou's body.

"What's he doing? I can't see him with the smoke!" Tatsuya said, feeling uneasy with every second. Tatsuya turn to Maya to check on her, "Maya, are you oka-" He was unable to finish his word when he hear a scream from the smoke. "**Weapon Smith!**"

Tatsuya shift his attention to the now visible Sudou who's raising his long sword to his persona. The long sword begins to float from his hand and is grabbed by Hephaestus. With the sword in his left hand, Hephaestus swings his hammer to the sword, turning it into boiling hot color and liquid state. In a matter of second, the hot liquid change it appearance into shotgun and slowly lower the temperature by the rain. Once the shotgun truly forms itself, Sudou reach his hand for it and point it at Tatsuya and Maya.

"He's changing his sword into shotgun!" Tatsuya shout in panic, "Maya, RUNNN!" _Bang!_ Tatsuya scream to Maya, even though he know she won't make it in time to escape Sudou's shotgun as he heard a sound of bullet being release from Sudou. In that tense situation, Tatsuya unconsciously call for his persona, "**Apollo!**"

From Tatsuya's body, Apollo emerges and marches toward Maya with the speed of light to block Maya from the shotgun bullet. The bullet pierce into Apollo's body, but still give the impact of the strong bullet to Maya who stand behind him, throwing herself back to crash at one of the car's window. "Arghhhh!" Tatsuya scream in pain, tightly grab his shirt at his chest as he fall down to his knee to the ground. "So heroic! Hahahahaha!" Sudou laugh madly when he sees both of them lying on the ground. "I can give you credit for that!"

"He's not the only one that can save people! **Hypnotic Wave!**" Maya quickly summon Artemis to dealt sleep ailment at Sudou. "What…what have you…" Sudou said his word as he slowly closes his eye, "No…no…grrrr…" Sudou clutch his head and slowly drop his body on the ground, letting the rain continue to pour down his body as his persona disappear.

"Tatsuya!" Maya rush to his side but watch her step at the same time as she run on the slippery tarred ground. She pulls him up with one arms, allow him to stand on his two feet. "Ma…Maya…" Tatsuya said in a weak tone, even Maya is unable to see his expression due to his long wet hair closing his face by the rain, "I'm…I'm sorry…Because of my sin, you have to endure the loss of me when myself from 'other side' leave my body…"

"Don't you say that, Tatsuya!" Maya scold him by looking directly at his face that covers by his hair, "Remember the day you proposed to me? Even when I'm suffered because of your loss, I'm so happy when you said you want to marry me, because I know I can…I can make a new memory with you as yourself from 'this side'." Even when she tries to show a smile and the rain pour down her cheeks, Tatsuya know the tears of his wife. He quickly throws himself at Maya to hug her, ignoring some time to pass for them.

"Stop with that f**king drama!" They both startle by Sudou's voice and turn to see him regaining his consciousness by the sleep ailment, "That happiness are nothing but lies! If Nyarlathotep can't make you give up that dream, perhaps he can show you the truth about human's true shadow!" Sudou raise his arm again to the air, "**Supernova Kaiser!**"

Hephaestus emerged again and flies to Tatsuya and Maya to swing his hammer at them, dealt extremely large almighty + fire attack. "No, I will not give up this dream, not when I live!" Tatsuya respond as he use his hand to lift his hair on his face, restyling his hair into his original style and release himself from Maya. He calmly summons his persona and counter Hephaestus's attack, "**Nova Cyther!**"

Apollo uses his hand to cast a powerful nuclear ball, slam it to Hephaestus hammer. The collision of the almighty and fire attack has miraculously stop the heavy rain that pour down the two persona, even the tarred ground instantly turn to dry by the extreme heat from the collision. The temporary attacks end in draw, allowing the heavy rain to pour down perfectly on them.

Tatsuya and Sudou take a moment to make eye contact with each other, taking a moment to gain their stamina. Their eye contact is however interrupts when they hear a car approaching them and stop when the car find a dead end by the group of crash car. "Tatsuya, Maya, we're here!" Ulala's voice is heard from the car. Tatsuya, Maya, and Sudou turn to the car to see Katsuya, Ulala and Baofu come out of the police car. 'You stole a car, Katsuya? Well, he is my brother.' Tatsuya thought, slightly happy to see Ulala and Baofu are there as well.

"Damn you all!" Sudou screams, shifting the target of his shotgun to the three of them. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Katsuya scream to Ulala and Baofu. They quickly take cover behind one of the crashed car to block the shoot from Sudou. "That is Tatsuya Sudou, I know his appearance, but how is it possible for him to be here?!" Baofu ask, although it's definitely the worst time to answer that question. "Stay here!" Katsuya order them to stay on their cover as he reloads his semi-automatic pistol and shout, "Assist me, **Hyperion!**"

The Greek titan of light emerge from Katsuya's body, rise from their cover to distract Sudou's attention. When Sudou is distracted by Hyperion who floats high to the air, Katsuya take the opportunity to rise from his cover and shoot Sudou, the bullet land right at his left ribs. "Don't underestimate the skill of police chief! **Triple Down!**" Tatsuya shout as Hyperion raises both his hand and shoot hundreds of small fire bullet, successfully dealt extremely large gun damage at Sudou.

"This is our chance!" Ulala shout as she rises from her cover with Baofu and marchs straight for the injured Sudou. "I know! **Prometheus!**" Baofu summon his persona to attack Sudou, "**Wiseman Snap!**" Simultaneously by shooting a gold coin from Baofu's hand, Prometheus use his power to multiples the coin into hundreds, successfully dealt an extremely large throw attack at Sudou.

As Sudou getting weaker by the rapid damage, Maya jump on his back and choke him by the neck with her arm. "Get off me!" Sudou use all his strength to stand and is struggling to release himself from Maya's grip. He pushes himself backward to let Maya slam to one of the crashed car, but this action proved unsuccessful. Sudou eventually run to the edge of the bridge with Maya, trying to throw both of them into water.

"You piece of shit! I'll throw you into the water!" Sudou scream as he lifts his body to jump into the water with Maya. "Maya! **Garudyne!**" Ulala shout as she summon Astria and cast large wind damage to Sudou, pulling him back to the ground with the gust of wind, "Tatsuya, grab Maya quickly!" Tatsuya rush to them and quickly pull Maya from Sudou's back and release her from Sudou, allow him to push Sudou though the edge of the bridge. "Farewell, Sudou." Tatsuya said his last word to him and deliver a kick Sudou into the water.

"NOOOOOO!" Sudou scream as he was unable to grab on the edge of the bridge and fall right to the deep water under the bridge. Everyone finally takes a moment to calm them-selves from the tense battle. "Wait, Kandori!" Maya suddenly shout and sprint to Sudou's white van to search for someone at the driver seat, but there's no one. "Wait, Kandori? Takahisa Kandori?!" Katsuya said. "He was here besides Sudou, at the driver's seat! But he escaped!" Maya shout.

The tense atmosphere finally calm down when the rain slowly stop, leaving the five persona users to take a moment to calm themselves. Unable to find a trace of Sudou and the driver, they eventually ride the police car that were stolen by Katsuya and take their leave to meet with the others.

* * *

**Aigis**

Cloudy - Late Afternoon – Gekkoukan High School front gate, Tatsumi Port Island

From inside the black limousine that park at the front gate of Gekkoukan High School, Akihiko, Junpei, Yukari and Fuuka sprint and make their way to the school, leaving Aigis and Labrys inside the limousine. "Akihiko-senpai, you're still injured! You should stay in the limousine!" Fuuka said in worry when she saw Akihiko tightly hold his bleeding neck with a small towel to stop the bleeding. "I'm fine! Now get going!" Akihiko said, strongly refusing to stay back.

They make their way to the highest floor, ignoring the stares they got from the students that saw them. When they reach the door to the rooftop, they find Ms. Isako Toriumi, their former composition teacher and a group of student is standing in front of the door, seemly discussing about something.

"Ms. Toriumi, what happen here?!" Yukari ask in hurried manner to catch their attention. Ms. Toriumi turn to them and surprise to see her former student is standing in front of her. "Oh sorry, but- Huh? Takeba, Iori and Yamagishi? Even Sanada- OH MY GOD! Is that blood?!" Ms. Toriumi panicked when she saw the huge gash on Akihiko's neck as well as the other student there.

"We don't have time, please open the door, Ms. Toriumi!" Junpei reply quickly. "B-but, I can't open the door, it has been stuck since this morning!" Ms. Toriumi said in panic to see Akihiko's blood. "Out of my way, let the great Junpei Iori handle this! Haiiiiiyahhhhh!" Junpei said as he raises his feet to kick the door. The door didn't budge at all, instead Junpei scream in pain and grab his leg in agony, "AHHH! MY LEGGGG!" Everyone sweatdrop. "Let me do it!" Akihiko shout, taking a deep breath and kick the door open with his feet.

When they open the door, they can only stare in horror to see the unconscious Mitsuru is being tied up to one of the bench, even her mouth was covered by tape. She still wears the same cloth from last night, indicates that she was kidnapped the night before. But most of all, a rather **big time bomb **is tied to her stomach, with the time limit of…2: 09.

"Evacuate the school immediately!" Yukari order Ms. Toriumi, "Take as many as you can outside the school!" "O-O-Okay, I-I'll do it!" Ms. Toriumi trembles in fear, but still manages to find the strength to run downstairs with a few students. "Another bomb?! It only got two minute left, what are we suppose to do?!" Junpei scream in panic. "We're not leaving Mitsuru behind!" Yukari said as she turns to Fuuka, "Fuuka, can you do something to stop the bomb?"

"I'll do what I can!" Fuuka respond, taking out a small scissors from her pocket and quickly rush to Mitsuru and check the bomb.

_1:34…_

"Mitsuru, can you hear me?!" Akihiko call for Mitsuru as he removes the tape from her mouth and the rope from her hand. "Please don't move her body, I can't concentrate!" Fuuka said, removing the cover of the bomb to see piles of wire with different color inside.

_0:58…_

"Hurry up, it's gonna explode!" Junpei scream, becomes more and more panic. "Shut up, Stupei! Fuuka can't focus if you keep screaming like that! Now you are making me panic!" Yukari scold him, even though she realizes that she's shivering in fear.

_0:19…_

"I cut the first wire, only two left!" Fuuka said.

_0:11…_

"One more!"

_0:07…_

_0:05…_

_0:03…_

_0:02…_

_0:0-_

_Snap! _A sound of wire being cut and the sound of the bomb stop permanently. Only one second left before the bomb goes off and explodes. "Oh thank god!" Junpei drop himself to the ground in extreme relieve as well as the other. "…Huh?…Where…where am I?" Mitsuru slowly regain her consciousness by the voice of her friends.

"Mitsuru-senpai, are you alright?" Fuuka ask Mitsuru who slowly open her eye. "Yamagishi? Where…wait, how did we come here?" Mitsuru ask in confusion. "You don't remember anything at all?" Akihiko ask, but Mitsuru just shook her head in respond, clutching her head that has a stained blood behind her red hair. "You're hurt, Mitsuru, we need to get you treat first!" Yukari said, slowly removing the disarmed time bomb from her body and lift her.

The police arrive 10 minutes later at the school, they send a bomb specialist to carefully carry the bomb and take it somewhere safer. The news about the bomb at Paulownia Mall and Gekkoukan High School spread like wild fire to the other town, giving Mitsuru a hard time dealing with the media.

* * *

Mitsuru is rushed to Tatsumi Memorial hospital with Akihiko. What surprises the Shadow Operative is that Tatsuya's group, Naoya's group and the Investigation Team is there currently reside at the hospital as well, getting treated for their injury. Each group is having their own private room, Naoya Group's room, Tatsuya Group's room, the Shadow Operative's room and the Investigation Team's room. While they're having their check up, they also take their time to know each other before deciding a second meeting when they realize that the mystery about the **Four Horsemen** has grow deeper with today incident.

In the first room, Naoya is again in his usual attitude, so different that his friend thought that the battle with Nyarlathotep was probably the last time they see Naoya being deadly serious. When his friend ask him about what he know about **Four Horsemen** and his sudden rage, he just shrug and walk away to avoid the question.

In the other room, never have Tatsuya see his wife so happy before, even with all her injuries. While Tatsuya put a medicine on Maya's red cheeks cause by Adachi's punch, she keeps on asking him about what he remember about the 'other side' and 'this side'. Tatsuya explain the detail to Maya, Katsuya, Ulala and Baofu that he is not actually Tatsuya from the 'other side', but rather only having the memory of it as Tatsuya from 'this side'. However, Maya didn't think it can change her lovely husband from who he is.

In the third room, Akihiko is busy interrogating Mitsuru about what happen to her the night before. She explain that she went to the Kirijo main facility last night to finish her document for Apollo's concert, but was hit by someone with a metal pole, knocking her out. She only regain her consciousness from the hit when she's at the rooftop, she also didn't remember anything about the bomb being put on her. The Shadow Operative decides to discuss further in the next meeting with Nanjo, leaving her to rest for today.

In the last room, Nanako is crying nonstop at Yu's chest beside his friends, Yu simply pats her head to comfort her, ignoring her tears that already wetting his cloth.

"B-big bro…" Nanako said while sobbing.

"Don't worry Nanako-chan, Yu-kun is strong, he will recover in no time!" Chie said while patting Nanako's back.

"Chie-chan is correct Nanako, your big bro right here is currently equipping Thor, damage like these are nothing!" Yu said triumphly.

"Yu! This is no time for jokes!"Chie said, although she is clearly amused by the statement. "Here….." Chie said while raising a chopstick with a piece of steak on it. "Let me feed you…"

"Eh? I thought you like steak, you sure you wanna give it to me?" Yu said jokingly.

"Arghh! J-just eat it y-you dummy!" Chie said while blushing. She quickly shoves the food in Yu's mouth, shutting him from saying anything more.

While this happens, the others are busy talking about **Strife**'s word about Marie's safeness. Margaret is there, but she is currently being asked by Aigis who came from Mitsuru's room to personally ask Margaret about the 'piece' that Nyarlathotep mention at the Mall. Margaret only shook her head, unable to answer her with the limited knowledge of Wild Card and Nyarlathotep. Margaret can only suggest Aigis to personally meet Igor herself later to know more about the 'piece' in Minato's Wild Card.

The day finally close to evening, everyone decide to arrange the second meeting for the day after, as everyone are too tired from the battle they had today. Mitsuru agree to let the Investigation Team to sleep in their dorm for one night. Nanjo had book a hotel for the entire group of Naoya and Tatsuya, waiting for tomorrow to discuss about the incident for today. And thus, the night time arrive…

* * *

**A/N: The mystery about Four Horsemen has grown deeper again. In this chapter, I decide to make some improvement for the battle scene, unlike the previous battle I wrote. But of course, I'm REAAAALLLY SUCK at making battle scene, so I'm truly sorry if you find it very terrible or uninteresting. From now on, I will put a description every time a new persona or shadow appears. I even put some new skill for some persona users to make my battle scene more interesting. Don't be confuse with the damage level, heavy=large, extremely largelarge, severe=massive.**

**Nanjo's ultimate persona is actually his former butler, who died protecting him in Megami Ibunroku Persona (weird, right?). I decide not to use him for now, maybe I save it for later battle. About the 'piece' or the 'butterfly' that Nyarlathotep mention to be inside Aigis…better take note to that, that so called 'piece' is going to be so damn important in this story. About the 'driver' in the white van, he may not appear for the time being. **


	12. The Secret of Butterfly

Chapter 12: The Secret of Butterfly

* * *

**Yu Narukami**

Night – 10/11/2012 – Iwatodai New Dorm, Tatsumi Port Island

The Shadow Operative and Investigation Team including Margaret and Nanako is currently standing in front of the dorm after a minute walk from the monorail station, not far from the old dorm the SEES used to stay. Mitsuru had arranged each of their room for them. But before they enter the dorm, Yu decide to make things clear about Minato's disappearance to the Shadow Operative, not wanting to delay the news any further. Everyone was left in shock to hear the truth from Yu, especially Yukari.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?!" Yukari shout at Yu, "We could have done something about him!" Yu however, remain silent, refusing to argue with her. "It's not his fault! When Margaret told us about Minato, he has already been stolen and left not trace at the scene, that's why we need to play this song tomorrow, it's the only way to summon Orpheus, Minato's persona!" Yosuke defend Yu.

"I don't get it about this song, but if you want to summon Orpheus, I thought Aigis can do it. She has Minato's Wild Card." Junpei replies with confusion.

Everyone change their attention to Aigis who stood quietly beside Labrys. "You can do it, right…Aigis?" Labrys lean closer to Aigis face to see her expression. Nothing but blank.

"I'm…I'm sorry, I've give Minato's Wild Card to Elizabeth last month. She said she needed it to bring Minato back but…" Aigis stop her word, unable to answer further.

"…Elizabeth is trapped within Nyarlathotep's spell back at the Sea of Soul, she didn't make it in time to resurrected Minato. I tried to save her, but I was weak…" Margaret help Aigis finish her word, Yu take this moment to put his hand on Margaret's shoulder to comfort her. He then proceeds to pull her in close into an embrace. Yu comforts her while patting her back, with her forehead on his shoulder.

"Now I understand why you keep visiting his grave, you knew it all along! I guess I'm just some nobody that you refuse to tell the truth about him!" Yukari shout to Aigis before she rush to the door and slam it hard. Everyone quickly walk inside the dorm to catch up to her. "Takeba!" Mitsuru call for her as she saw her run to the stair and disappear.

As they enter the dorm, the Investigation Team is left amused by the design of the lounge. The floor is cover with turquoise pattern carpet, the wall and the ceiling was painted in pale green with a yellowish light from the ceiling. The lounge was decorated with two triple seat sofa and extra two single seat chair, all of it is placed around a long glass table in the middle of the chair. A fairly large TV is situated at the end corner of the lounge on top of a small wooden cabinet that keep remotes and magazine. (Much like the old lounge, but different design) On one of the sofa, a young boy wearing casual cloth is seen sitting with his eye lock onto Yukari that run up the stair. Beside's him, a white Shiba Inu is seen barking upon seeing the Shadow Operative arrival.

"Mitsuru-san, I heard about you being hospitalized, you should've stay at the hospital to cure your injuries." The boy said as he rouse from his seat and walk toward them with the dog following him.

"I'm alright. I apologize for making you worry, Amada, and you too, Koromaru." Mitsuru replies with a warm smile, "Do not worry about Takeba either, she will recover by tomorrow morning."

The boy, now recognize as Ken Amada(Persona: Kala-Nemi), only nod his head in understanding. Even Koromaru(Persona: Cerberus) bark in respond to her statement.

"Koromaru said he is happy to see you alright." Labrys translate Koromaru's language to the team. "Woah, you can understand dog, Labby-chan? That amazing!"Teddie said, amused.

"May I present to you, our two former members of the SEES and a persona user, Ken Amada and Koromaru." Mitsuru introduce them to the Investigation Team, and they all jaw drop.

"But he's a boy, and he's a dog! They have a persona?!" Kanji shout, surprise by the two persona users in front of him.

"Yes, they did, and they train hard over these past few years." Akihiko chuckles upon the team reaction.

"Oh really? Come here boy." Chie call for Koromaru. Koromaru happily walk to Chie legs and allow her to rub his fur, "Awww, he reminded me so much of my dog, only skinnier and smaller. Right, Yukiko?"

"You right, and he looks very loyal." Yukiko praise Koromaru, which she receives a bark from him.

"Koromaru said he's happy." Labrys translate again.

"Nice to meet you! Mitsuru-san told me all about you after she retrieve Labrys from Inaba. I'm relieved that everyone is alright." Ken bow slightly to greet the Investigation Team, Margaret and lastly Nanako.

"Hello there, I'm Ken Amada. What's your name?" Ken asks politely. Nanako, who standing behind Yu for the entire conversation, steps forward and give a bright smile, "I'm Nanako Dojima, nice to meet you." However, Yu quickly notice that Nanako is getting sleepy after seeing her yawns for a few times.

"You must be tired from today's event. I've prepare each of your rooms, the men's room is on the second floor while the girls' room is on the third floor. Here are your keys." Mitsuru said as she lends out a bunch of key to the Investigation Team, "We have enough room for each of you so you don't have to share with the others."

"Hmm…well I don't mind sharing my room with Senpai!" Rise said before clinging to Yu's arm. Said person just smile in response. "Well I guess I don't mind-" he quickly stop talking, realizing that Chie, Yukiko and Naoto is glaring daggers at both of them. He notice Mitsuru seems to be smiling at him.

"I'm afraid that is not allowed, any male who is caught in one of the girls' room will be personally punished by me." Almost every male there gulp nervously. She then continues, "Please rest for today, we will regroup at the Paulownia Mall again in the early morning for the concert before we head to my office for the second meeting with Nanjo."

With her job finally done, she leave the team and walk up the stair to sleep. "I'll show you the room, come on guys!" Junpei bring the boys to the second floor to their room. "Please follow me." Fuuka bring the girls to the third floor to their room. However, Margaret stood still at the lounge, which grabs Aigis's attention. "Margaret?" Aigis call for her.

"I have retrieved my sister's compendium book, so now I must return to the Velvet Room. If you wish to know something about the 'piece' within Minato's Wild Card, you may come with me right now." Margaret said, walking to the end corner of the lounge.

Aigis hesitate, but eventually agree as she wishes the others goodnight and follow Margaret. In a blink of an eye, a velvet door suddenly appears in front of them. "Let us go." Margaret said, reaching for the handle of the door.

* * *

**Tatsuya Suou**

Night – 10/11/2012 – Second floor, Shirakawa Boulevard, Tatsumi Port Island

In one of the hotel room of the second floor, Tatsuya is seen sitting on a small chair, stargazing outside the window in his night clothes. Maya is taking a shower in the bathroom, her dress is prepared on the king-sized bed. Just then, he heard a knock on his door, and he rush to the door to see Katsuya is standing in front of his room, wearing his casual cloth.

"Need to borrow a lighter." Katsuya said with a cigarette in his mouth. "Hold on." Tatsuya said, reaching out his pocket and takes out his personal lighter. "Thanks." Katsuya reply when his cigarette is lighted, he slowly walks away from the door but froze his feet when Tatsuya stop him with a question, "Brother, have you ever heard of 'Nuclear Chaos'?"

Katsuya turn to him with confusion, slowly walk back to him. "A few nights ago, I had a dream where I meet myself from the 'other side'. He told me that there's someone… or something out there stronger than Nyarlathotep is, known as 'Nuclear Chaos'." Katsuya remain silent for a moment.

"I know Nyarlathotep as the 'Crawling Chaos', but 'Nuclear Chaos'? …Never heard of it. Maybe you should ask Eriko about this, she probably knows more about this thing. Though I can't think of anyone could be more powerful than Nyarlathotep is." Katsuya finally reply, but Tatsuya could swear he can see a look of fear in his brother's eye. "You're right, I should ask Eriko later. Goodnight brother." Tatsuya said and close the door.

Just then, Maya come out of the shower clad only in towel, showing her well-maintained figure. "Who's that?" Maya ask, while reaching for her cloth and dress herself. "It's Katsuya, he was asking for my lighter. Don't worry about it." Tatsuya neatly respond, but Maya know him too well to know that he is lying. "…Tatsuya, tell me what happen." Maya demand him to answer as she sits on the bed. Tatsuya give a big sigh and sit next to Maya, leaning his head on his wife shoulder.

"…What do you think happen on the 'other side'? What do you think 'myself' is doing right now? I just…" Tatsuya try to find the strength to tell her, but it is too hard to explain. "It's okay, you can tell me." Maya said, she then puts his head on her lap, while soothing his head and give him more strength to continue, "Okay Maya, do you know about…"

"…_The 'red star butterfly'…"_

"Huh?!" Tatsuya rouse from his wife lap upon hearing the strange voice in his head, but the voice can no longer be heard. He can only clutch his head with his hand before dropping his body on the bed. "Tatsuya, what's wrong?!" Maya ask, slightly panicked by Tatsuya's action.

"…No, I-I'm fine. I'm just… tired for today. I promise to tell you tomorrow in the meeting. Now let's just…go to sleep…" Tatsuya avoid the question as he reaches for his blanket and switches off the light. Maya remain silent, but decide to let it slide for today when she sees Tatsuya's condition.

* * *

**Aigis**

Late Night – 10/11/2012 – Velvet Room

Aigis stood still as she observes the new design of the Velvet Room and Theodore besides Igor who sit in the middle of the large room. "Welcome back to the Velvet Room, Aigis-sama. I hope you like our new design for the room. This is Theodore, one of my assistant. Your arrival for today is a part of your destiny. Now please have a seat." Igor welcomes Aigis by introducing Theodore and finally pointing at the row of seven chairs opposite him. 'Too many chair...' Aigis thought, but she ignore it for now. As Margaret walk to Igor side, Theodore give a little lecture to Margaret.

"Sister, you must never leave the Velvet Room again without Master's permission." Theodore said. "I'm sorry, but I've reclaim Elizabeth's compendium book." Margaret said and she turns to Igor, "Forgive me, Master Igor, for my refusal to return to this room. Please secure this book for the time being." Margaret hand Igor Elizabeth's compendium book and Igor put it at the side of the table, returning his focus on Aigis who had sit on one of the seven chairs.

"Now, Aigis-sama, I'm sure you have many question to ask me, so take your time to think. However, I cannot promise you that I will answer your every question." Igor said, waiting for Aigis to speak.

"…What did Nyarlathotep, the 'Malevolent Entity' mean by the 'piece' inside me? Is it Minato's Wild Card or something else?" Aigis begin her first question.

"The 'piece' inside you was actually the piece of Minato's power that he used to seal Nyx. When Minato sealed Nyx with his power, some of that power was sealed inside his Wild Card, which later inherited to you. This is the power that Nyarlathotep desire from you." Igor answers, as he begins to shuffle the cards and arrange all Arcana card on the table. Suddenly, all the cards fuse themselves to reveal an empty card with 'XXIII' numeral number mark on it.

"This, Aigis-sama, is the empty card of Universe Arcana, forged by Minato two years ago to sealed Nyx. This Arcana is the only key to resurrect Minato and the only thing powerful enough to defeat **Death**, the last rider of the** Four Horsemen** on the day of prophecy."

Aigis is left in shock by his statement, "You mean… the Wild Card that I inherited from him can free him from the Great Seal?"

"Correct. Thus Elizabeth chooses to take the Wild Card from you and help to return the Wild Card to him. However, Elizabeth knows that if the Wild Card was to return to Minato and the Universe Arcana will be recreated, he will eventually become the Great Seal again once the day of prophecy has end. And so, she has discuss with me about it before she meet you, and finally come with a solution: she had decide to split the 'piece' in half, half for herself and half is put into Minato's Wild Card so that Minato can recreate the Universe Arcana while she regrow the 'piece' within her."

The answer didn't help Aigis understand about the situation, instead she becomes more and more confuse by each statement, "I…I don't understand, why does she want to take half of the 'piece'?"

"Because Elizabeth wishes that when Minato finally recreate the Universe Arcana, she can connect and transfer the 'piece' from Minato to the 'piece' within her, ultimately replace Minato as the Great Seal when the prophecy ends." Aigis gasps, too shocks to accept the truth about Elizabeth from Igor.

"If-If that's true, shouldn't I'll be the one to replace Minato as the Great Seal, not Elizabeth?"

"Exactly, but Elizabeth decide to replace Minato instead of you as she know how much value and precious you are to Minato. Furthermore, the 'piece' inside you cannot grow as powerful as Minato and Elizabeth, and your soul may not be accepted as the Great Seal. Elizabeth, as the resident of the Velvet Room and live within the Sea of Soul, can easily be accepts as the Great Seal in the Sea of Soul and be recognize with the 'butterfly' inside her."

"…'Butterfly'?"

"Yes, the 'butterfly', a better word for the 'piece', the power that Minato used to seal Nyx. That is what we allow to call, the great power that can connect to the collective unconsciousness and Sea of Soul. Nyarlathotep, 'Death', Minato and even my master, Philemon holds the power of the 'butterfly'. However, I cannot speak any further about the 'butterfly' due to my master order."

Igor continues, changing the topic before Aigis could ask anything about it.

"How Minato was able to hold the 'butterfly' power? The answer is simple. He unconsciously gained the power through Ryoji, 'Death' when you seal him inside Minato for 10 years. Strengthen by the bond he forged with his friend and full potential of Wild Card power, he was able to create the Universe Arcana by using the power of fully grown 'butterfly' directed from the Sea of Soul, much like universe itself. Now tell me, Aigis-sama, when you and your friend were trapped within the infinite loop by the power of Abyss of Time two years ago, have you ever saw a blue butterfly before you unlock your Wild Card power?"

The memory of that time suddenly flood back to her, "…Yes, I remember…"

"That, Aigis-sama, is my master, trying to pass down the Wild Card from Minato to you, along with the piece of Minato's 'butterfly' power. It is one of the reasons why Metis, the entity that manifested from your emotional side, was symbolized with red butterflies as her appearance, explained that she was created from the piece of the 'butterfly' power that started to awaken within your soul."

Aigis want to ask more but stop when Igor raises his hand toward the door, "I can explain more about it during your next visit, but now you must return to your world. Your friends need you." Aigis cannot start a word as she felt her body being pulled and dragged to the exit door by an invisible force.

* * *

**Naoya Toudou**

Late Night – 10/11/2012 – Third floor, Shirakawa Boulevard, Tatsumi Port Island

There's a knock on Naoya's gets up from his bed and trip a few times before reaching the door. Naoya open the door to see Eriko is standing in front of his door, wearing a beautiful night dress. "Hello, NaoyaAAAAAAHHH!" Eriko quickly close her eye, blushing heavily when she saw Naoya wearing only his boxer, showing his glorious torso. "Whoops, Sorry!" Naoya said grinning before closing the door. A moment later, Naoya reopen the door, dress in a plain gray T-shirt and shorts.

"Sorry about that, I thought it was the room service. Then again, they'll probably have the same reaction as you. Oh well, I guess I'm wrong then…" Naoya scratch the back of his head sheepishly. "Do you need anything, Eriko?"

"…No, actually…" Eriko hesitate a bit before answering him, "Since there's no one to bother us tonight, I'm thinking if we could take a walk outside. There's so much I want to know about what happen to you for the past 10 years." Once again, she stares at the ground, with a slight tint of red on her cheeks. But Naoya ignore it to check on his watch.

"Ah, sorry Eriko, it's getting late, might as well do it tomorrow." Naoya decline Eriko's offer and slowly begin to close his door, only to feel his wrist being gripped by Eriko's hand.

"But we won't get a chance like this, Naoya! I'm sure you know about my feelings toward you, so… just for tonight…" Eriko plead him to accept his offer.

"…" Naoya remain silent. He then tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. As his face leaning closer to her, he suddenly become nervous when he check his watch again, which catch Eriko's curiosity, "Naoya, what's wro-"

_3…2…1…_

* * *

Foggy - Dark Hour

Eriko and Naoya froze themselves by the sudden change in their surroundings. The wall is covered in eerie green color and blood. The light and electricity is gone, and the environment is deadly silent and they can feel the heavy fog lifting. Slightly in panic, Eriko jump to Naoya to hug him. He just holds her closer to him and let her hug him.

"What happened?!" Eriko ask as she slowly releases herself from Naoya's body. "…I don't know. Let's wake the others first." Naoya slowly respond and rush through the corridor to knock on his friend's door. He trips his feet a few times, unable to see properly where he's heading due to the heavy fog.

"I thought I'm having a nightmare, but it's real!" Hidehiko scream as all his friends from the third floor assemble at the stair lead that lead to the second floor. Eriko is gripping Naoya's hand tightly with both of hers.

"Would you please calm down? Where are the others?" Yukino ask, realizing that everyone on the second floor is not there.

"Come on, let's check downstairs." Nanjo said, wiping his glass for the fourth time as his vision is blocked by the heavy fog. They went to the second floor to see Tatsuya, Maya, Katsuya, Ulala and Baofu is grouping near the stair with their casual clothes.

"Everyone!"Ulala call for Naoya and his friends when they all regroup. "Is Nyarlathotep behind this?!" Maya ask, but nobody give a respond.

"We should go outside, maybe we can find some clue about what had just transpired." Tatsuya suggest the team before carefully making his way to the lowest floor, followed by the others.

* * *

**Yu Narukami**

Foggy - Dark Hour – Iwatodai New Dorm

Yu wake himself up when he heard a multiple footstep running outside his room and the smell of blood and fog that penetrate into his room. Realizing that this is the Dark Hour, he sprint from his bed and reach out his cloth before rush outside to the lounge.

Upon his arrival, Yu saw all members of Investigation Team and Shadow Operative, including Aigis who are observing the lounge.

"It's happening again! Just like P-1 Climax tournament!" Labrys shout, covering her mouth by the heavy fog.

"Did Nyarlathotep do something?!" Akihiko said.

"Quick, check the TV for any new tournament!" Chie shout, lunge toward the TV that were put in the corner.

Everyone was left in fear to see the TV is not another tournament commercial, instead it showing a blurred figure of a giant **sphere shaped creature**. The creature true image cannot be seen properly due to the terrible graphic, but one can see carefully the creature has a many hands and yellow eye, currently 'floating' above some kind of tall tower beyond the eerie gigantic moon.

"What is that creature?! And is that Tartarus?!" Junpei shout in a mix of fear and nervousness, "And what's with the fog?! Please don't tell me it's worse outside…"

"Iori's right, we should check outside." Mitsuru commands. "That's not what I said!" Junpei disagree.

Eventually, everyone inside the dorm except Nanako(she has been transmogrified into coffin in her room) rush outside to see the heavy fog filling the entire city. The gigantic moon is close to new moon, the street is filled with coffin and blood and the air is seems to be painted in pale green. But what horrify them the most is the unclear presence of a tall tower piercing the sky in the middle of the Island.

"That's Tartarus, but I don't understand why it returns here." Mitsuru speak, unable to explain its return from Inaba during P-1 Climax tournament.

"Oh yeah, the glass." Yu said, reach for his pocket and takes out his glass. The moment he wear the glass, all the fog suddenly disappear from his sight. "Takes out your glasses, everyone, we can see through the fog with it." The Investigation Team wear their glass and the vision of the Dark Hour and Tartarus become clearer.

"The glass?" Yukari ask, trying to ignore Aigis presence besides her, "Do you have an extra?"

"Over here!" Teddie takes out 8 pairs of glass including one for Koromaru and give it to the Shadow Operative. Everyone begin to adjust their glass and is amazed to see the perfect vision. "This is something." Akihiko observe the glass for a while and wear it back.

"What should we do now? It's not a new tournament, so what is it?" Yosuke ask when he realizes everyone is clueless about what's happening.

"First of all, we need to warn Nanjo's group about not getting near that tower. They don't have the glasses to see through this fog. They could be attacked by shadow without even knowing it. Let's find them first." Akihiko suggest.

It is then decided that Fuuka and Rise will both use their persona to detect the others location. Working together greatly expand their searching range and allow them to search faster.

* * *

**Tatsuya Suou**

Street outside Shirakawa Boulevard

"Everyone, do not get separate from each other." Katsuya warn to the group as they walk outside their motel. Because of the heavy fog, the chance of being separated is very high.

"Have you tried to contact Miss Kirijo?" Baofu ask Nanjo.

"Signal's dead." Nanjo show Baofu his inactive phone.

"Mine's too." said Yukino after checking her phone briefly.

"Hey, do you see that?" Tatsuya said as he points his finger to the unclear image of Tartarus.

"When did that tower get there?" Maya wonder.

In the tense situation, they suddenly catch a glimpse of a group of figure walking their way towards them from the street. "Who's there?!" Katsuya shout, readying his pistol.

"It's us. We came by foot since our dorm is not too far from here." The voice of Yu is heard within the heavy fog. Everyone wipe their eye to see the Shadow Operative and Investigation Team is standing in front of them, wearing glasses.

"You guys! What are you doing here?! And how did you manage to find your way through this heavy fog?!" Tatsuya said.

"Relax. Teddie, the glasses.~" Yosuke reply, turning to Teddie. "Here you go!" Teddie give each of them a pair of glass. 'How many pair of glasses Teddie has in his pocket? Oh well, at least he's helping us with something.' Yu wonder. The group becomes amazed by the sudden clear vision around them.

"Thank goodness you all alright, I detect your presence here through my persona. We're worried that you'll get lost by this fog and go to the tower." Fuuka said in relieve as she glance at Tartarus.

"Thanks for the glasses, but still, what is happening here? And… why did you bring a kid and a dog?" Katsuya impatiently, demanding answer from the Shadow Operative and Investigation Team while adjusting his dark red glass, add with the presence of Ken and Koromaru. "I'm not a kid anymore." Ken mumbles in an annoyed tone.

"This is the Dark Hour, only those with a persona can actively experience this hour. But now is not the right time, I will tell you about this tomorrow and introduce these two to you at the same time." Mitsuru explain, "The Dark Hour will soon end after an hour, so I warn you not to go near the tower and take a rest at your place. Leave the rest to us."

Naoya, who kept silent the entire situation, begin to speak, "…Dark Hour, huh? Why must you stop us from going to that tower? ...Unless, you're hiding something over there. Are you even sure you're the real Miss Kirijo? Just being curious by the way you're speaking." He chuckles at the end.

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" Akihiko scold Naoya, cracking his knuckles, almost readying to punch him.

Yu cough to get their attention. "This is not the right time for a fight. There could be shadows out here, and we don't know about their presence. Mitsuru-san's right, we should go home for now and wait for tomorrow." Yu speak in his leader tone to calm the situation. Almost everyone nod their heads.

"Wait, there's a shadow in this hour?!" Tatsuya join in the argument, "How much you didn't tell me, Yu?" The situation becomes more intense when everyone else joins in the argument, most of them defending their respective leaders. A small fight begins to ensue in front of the motel, where many shouting can be heard.

'At least I tried calming them down…' Yu sigh slowly, wiping his forehead with the back of his right hand. Yukiko, being one of the calmer ones in the group, stood beside him while gripping his left hand, preferring to stand beside her leader/crush than to join in the argument.

"Everyone, enough! We're not a child anymore, stop fighting!" Yukino try to calm the tense situation. "The fog, it's making you unable to control your emotion! We need to calm down, this is what the fog want us to do!" Naoto shouts at them, making them stop fighting. The atmosphere drastically turn back to silent, with everyone realizing that they're being deceive by the effect of the fog.

"I can't believe I've been fooled by this fog. I'm sorry." Tatsuya sigh, rubbing his forehead.

"Huh, I'm so embarrass right now. To think that this fog can easily plays with my manly emotions. I'm ashamed of myself, I shall commit seppuku." Naoya prepares to kneel down, only to jerk back up by his companion sudden pull.

"Please rest for today, we have our time to discuss tomorrow." Mitsuru repeats her reminder.

The situation has finally calms itself when everybody agree to wait until tomorrow to discuss about the Dark Hour. Filled with thousands of emotion about the Dark Hour, they all eventually return to their place. But of course, nobody at Shirakawa Boulevard can sleep until the Dark Hour end. The Investigation Team and Shadow Operative is no exception back in the dorm, the image of the sphere shape creature and the buzzing sound won't stop appearing and making noise on every TV screen in every room until it stop when the Dark Hour end, keeping them awake.

Aigis cannot sleep at all that night, the word 'butterfly' continue to mutter at her mouth. So many questions she want to ask Igor about Elizabeth, but nothing comes in mind.

'…'Butterfly'?' Aigis thought to herself…

* * *

? – 10/11/2012 – The alternate realm of unconsciousness

"_Yes, the 'butterfly', the piece of the power that had once forged the Universe! It is no longer in that machine's body!" _Nyarlathotep scream in anger as his initial form in the dark, empty realm with the **white silhouette** and **Strife**, the **black silhouette**.

"'_You said you can sense it inside 'her'." _The **white silhouette** speaks toward Nyarlathotep, correcting his reference.

"_We need to find the 'piece' before it returns to the 'messiah'!" _Nyarlathotep scream, but is responded with a laugh from the **white silhouette**. _"You dare laugh at me,__**Conquest**__?!"_

The **white silhouette**, now identify as **Conquest**, reply, _"Nyarlathotep, you are the most knowledgeable among us, yet you are extremely stubborn and hungry for power. What parts have you not understand? All four man of prophecy and all riders of the __**Four Horsemen**__ will gather on the Judgement Day, nothing can prevent that from happen. The 'messiah' will return to the world, it is undeniable. Or perhaps, you fear of the 'messiah' power? "_

"_Don't you dare say that, __**Conquest**__! You have no right to speak to me in that way! Without my help, your 'butterfl-"_

"_My symbol is the 'serpent', not 'butterfly', Nyarlathotep. Besides, I have repaid all my debt to you by creating the prophecy with the other 'riders'. I even fasten the date for the Judgement day on your request. Now just give up on choosing 'messiah' as the vessel, you must already know who could be the perfect vessel for __**Death**__…"_

"_Then let us see on the night of the full moon, I will make sure Yog-Sothoth rips the 'messiah' soul apart before he can get the 'piece'! I will find the 'piece', and then I will give it to __**Death**__ as the sacrifice!"_

"_The date for __**Death**__'s arrival comes only after all other three of us has arrives, no need to rush. What about the sacrifice for… __**War**__?"_

"_That woman? Her body worth nothing for him! I told my people to kidnap her simply to bring back the 'sun' and her memory of the 'other side'! Now, the 'sun' memory has return, and soon, the 'others' will have their memory return as well, and the 'other side' can be connect to this 'side' and bring him here once he awaken!"_

"_Yes, and I know he has thousands of 'instrument of madness' with him, never forget that we need '__**Seven Trumpet**__' from him for the final seal. He has sleep in his domain far too long since his defeat in the hands of Philemon and after passed down his 'role' to you eons ago, it is now time for him to wake up."_

"_I don't need you to remind me, __**Conquest**__, I know him better than you do! Now, __**Strife**__…" _Nyarlathotep change his attention to the **black silhouette**, _"Your 'future' vessel told me about your action today with the 'father', EXPLAIN TO ME!"_

**Strife**, who remains silent for the entire conversation begin to speak, _"Is it forbidden for me to meet with my opponent?"_

"_You lie to me, you told the 'father' about Izanami!"_

"_I told him nothing about her! And I do believe we have an agreement that you will NEVER touch Izanagi and Izanami without my permission!"_

"_HAHAHAHAHAHA! Are you that naïve, __**Strife**__?! If you felt sympathize with them both, you can consider yourself remove from the __**Four Horsemen**__!"_

"_I only agree to join the __**Four Horsemen**__ for them to be together, to let them start a new life on the next cycle! Because I believe destroying everything can remove the darkness in their heart!"_

"_And yet the darkness in your heart was the one cannot be removed even when the world has end! HAHAHAHA! Such a fool!"_

Filled with anger, **Strife** slowly disappears from the realm, leaving Nyarlathotep and **Conquest**.

"…_He desire for humanity happiness, like Izanami, but he choose the darkness and dust in human heart to achieve that happiness. He is neither wise nor fool, his heart and soul is full of 'strife', fit for his rider's name…" _**Conquest** comments to Nyarlathotep as he begins to leave the realm, leaving Nyarlathotep alone in the darkness.

* * *

**Elizabeth**

? – 10/11/2012 – Somewhere in distant realm from human world

Elizabeth wake herself up when she heard Ryoji call out her name. She wakes up to find that she and Ryoji had been trapped in some kind of small steel cage similar to a cage for animal, barely having any space for her to stand. When she looks outside the cage, she realizes that they were on a very small Island filled with only green grass on the ground and surrounded by calm dawn-colored water. She couldn't tell whether it's morning or night by the heavy fog that filled the atmosphere, making the boundary of the water invisible from her vision.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Ryoji ask with concern upon seeing her clutch her head in dizziness. "Thank you, Ryoji, but where are we?" Elizabeth weakly reply as she quickly checks her cloth, "Where's my compendium book?"

"You lost it during your fight, and I don't know where we are. But it doesn't matter, the Wild Card is safe." Ryoji smile as he takes out the Evoker. "Thank goodness, I thought I lost it too." Elizabeth sigh in relieve and take the Evoker from Ryoji. "Anyway, we need to get out, just a few more days before the Great Seal being broken."

"You can't escape from here." A female voice is heard from the heavy fog. They both turn to see Marie, dressed in a beautiful black kimono, standing in front of the cage with a sorrowful expression."I save you from Nyarlathotep's spell and Erebus attack when I saw you in the Sea of Soul and bring you here."

"Thank you for saving us, ummm… What's your name, beautiful?" Ryoji thanks her before praising her look with a charming smile. "…Izanami, Izanami-no-Mikoto." Marie gives her true name, "You both are now in my dungeon. But under my master's order, I'm not allows you to escape from this sealed cage. You will not break free no matter how much you try."

Ryoji turn quiet, but still decide to persuade her, "…Then… it's good to see you, Izanami-chan! But we both really need to get out, there's something we need to-"

"I know. You want to release the 'messiah' from the Great Seal, which is why I must trap you here under my master order, to prevent you from resurrecting him." Marie finishes Ryoji's word before she turns away from them, "I have to go now, I can't stay here any longer." And Marie slowly walks away from them.

"Izanami, wait!" Elizabeth shouts to her, Marie turn to see her pleading face, "Please, I know you don't want to do this. You are a shadow but you can maintain your human form because you had formed a bond with human, am I right?"

Marie remains silent, which allow Ryoji to continue Elizabeth's word, "I know how you feel, Izanami-chan. I know you don't want to do this. I too, was forced to do something against my own will. We are so similar, Izanami-chan. But sometimes, we are given a choice to do something right for the people we care about. It doesn't matter is we're a shadow or a human. In the end, we were all given a choice. I'm sure you have someone special to you."

Elizabeth and Ryoji immediately see tears pouring from her eye, rolling down her cheek.

'Yu…' She thought about her precious person.

She quickly wipes her tears with her kimono and faces them, "…But I don't have a choice, this is the only way I can be with him. He lives in a better world but I… I'm just a shadow, I can't escape from this curse." Marie breaks into tears and can no longer stop her cheek from being wet by her tears.

"If you wish for it, we can do it." Elizabeth said, "You love him right? Your husband, Izanagi… No, you love 'him', the 'father' in the prophecy, Yu Narukami."

"No, you don't understand! I will be used as my master sacrifice for his arrival! All the essence of my power will be taken from him! I can't…I just can't…" With that word, Marie run to the edge of the tiny Island and sink into the water before disappearing completely.

"…If you are the sacrifice for **Strife**, then I'll be the vessel for **Death**…" Ryoji whispers, leaning his head to the side of the cage. Elizabeth remains silent, realizing that they cannot escape for the time being.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter, my dear readers, marks the beginning of my powerful theory about persona, shadow and the collective unconsciousness in this story. Let me reminds you that this is just my THEORY, nothing else. You must be extremely confuse by my 'butterfly' (that's what I like to call… for now) theory, but please have faith in me, everything will be answer and make sense in the end. About the Universe Arcana, I know it supposes to replace World Arcana in tarot card desk, but I decide to place it in number 23(XXIII) after 22(Fool Arcana second number).**

**Now some of you who love H.P Lovecraft story and truly recognize Nyarlathotep can already guess who the 'Nuclear Chaos' is. That is why I need my reader to never give spoiler about it in my review section.(It's just a reminder, better if you don't know about it first) **

**In this chapter, let's just assume that the Investigation Team has already know about the Dark Hour from the Shadow Operative and base on Persona 4 Arena 2 trailer, the Dark Hour and Tartarus did occur and happen in Inaba. A small note to you, Ken Amada is 13 years old in this story, so he's not really a young boy… although he's still short, which is why Katsuya mistaken him for a kid. I won't say anything about Nyarlathotep's conversation with Conquest and Strife, but I'll be glad if that small conversation can give you some thought about the mystery of the prophecy.**

**To Yami no Majou077, congratulation, your guess are right, the 'piece'…or rather, the piece of 'butterfly' really is the key to revive Minato. Unfortunately, to sarle33321, I'm really sorry, he's not coming back for now and the next chapter.**


End file.
